What if
by Talhos
Summary: ¿y si los acontecimientos en el departamento de misterios hubiesen ocurrido de otro modo? Harry y Luna deberan encontrar la forma de volver a casa.
1. Comienza el viaje

Atencion Atencion todos los personajes, el mundo en el que se basa esta historia, muñequitos de peluche de Harry y Luna (¡ah no!... que aqui no hay de eso... lastima serian una monada) y demas zarandajas que producen dinero no son mias, son de JK Rowling. Estoy mas arruinado que una rata de rio asi que demandarme no servira de nada...

Esta historia comienza al final del 5º libro, pero como seria tonteria limitarse a copiar lo que viene en el libro (y por lo cual SI podrian demandarme) aqui los acontecimientos son diferentes.

Bueno... pues dicho esto vamos con la historia.

* * *

Harry se sentó en medio de la mas completa oscuridad intentando recordar lo que había pasado antes de quedarse inconsciente. 

Había ido al departamento de Misterios para rescatar a Sirius. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna habían insistido en acompañarle a pesar de que había dejado claro que ni quería ni necesitaba que le acompañasen. Todo resultó ser una emboscada preparada para conseguir una profecía sobre Voldemort y él. Durante la huida se separaron en dos grupos, cuando se volvieron a juntar solo Luna y él seguían intactos, Hermione estaba fuera de combate, a Ron le habían alcanzado con algún tipo de hechizo de confusión, Ginny tenia un tobillo roto y la nariz rota de Neville le impedía pronunciar correctamente los hechizos.

Acabaron acorralados en una de las extrañas habitaciones. Neville quedo fuera de combate cuando los mortifagos forzaron su entrada. Ante tal situación Harry decidió hacer de cebo para alejar a los mortifagos de sus compañeros caídos, con lo que no había contado es con que Luna le siguiese. Su carrera tuvo una parada bastante accidentada al caer por las escaleras del foso donde se encontraba el extraño arco de piedra con el velo negro.

Al levantarse comprobó sorprendido que en la puerta por la que acababa de entrar se encontraba Luna, al parecer manteniendo a ralla de manera bastante eficaz a los mortifagos que les habían perseguido desde la otra sala. Por desgracia esa no era la única puerta de la habitación y no tardaron en aparecer el resto de mortifagos. A Harry apenas le dio tiempo a gritar un aviso a Luna antes de que uno de los recién llegados comenzasen su ataque. Con una agilidad felina Luna consiguió esquivar o desviar los ataques lanzados contra ella y llego al fondo del foso donde Harry sostenía la, milagrosamente aun intacta, profecía. Los seis mortifagos que aun quedaban en pie los habían acorralado contra el extraño arco de piedra. Pero cuando Malfoy se disponía a hablar una voz aguda y fría le interrumpió.

-Basta, si hubiese querido dar a conocer mi regreso no os hubiese ordenado que me consiguieseis la profecía, hubiese venido yo mismo desde el principio. –Voldemort acababa de aparecer en lo alto de la escalera del foso.

-P... pero mi señor... –comenzó a decir Malfoy mientras el Señor Oscuro descendía las escaleras.

-Desapareced, el viejo y su grupo vienen hacia aquí, y con todo el alboroto que habéis montado seguramente hasta los aurores estén de camino. Después me encargare de castigar vuestra ineptitud.

A pesar de llevar mascaras se podía notar el terror en los seguidores de Voldemort, que desaparecieron al instante.

-Y ahora Potter, entrégame la profecía y te prometo que tu y tus amigos tendréis una muerte rápida.

-No puedes usar tu varita contra mí ¿recuerdas? –Dijo Harry tratando de contener el angustioso dolor proveniente de su cicatriz –así que solo...

-Sea pues –Le interrumpió Voldemort –AVADA KEDAVRA

-PROTEGO –Grito Harry justo a tiempo de impedir que el mortal rayo verde le alcanzase.

Una onda de energía recorrió la sala cuando los dos hechizos se encontraron

* * *

Después de la explosión se debía haber perdido el conocimiento. Seguía sin tener ni idea sobre donde estaba. ¿Quizás Voldemort le había capturado tras quedarse inconsciente?... No, descartó esa posibilidad, al fin y al cabo, ¿Para qué capturarle si podía matarle en el acto aprovechando que estaba indefenso? 

Mientras seguía cavilando Harry se dedico a tantear el suelo de piedra en el que se encontraba. Al poco su mano choco con un objeto. Por el ruido dedujo que se trataba de algo de madera. Esperanzado siguió el ruido hasta dar con la varita que había rodado a unos pasos de el.

-Lumos –dijo nada mas recoger la varita.

Lo primero que vio nada mas hacerse la luz fue a Luna bocabajo a unos metros de el. Al instante se arrodillo a su lado para comprobar su estado. Al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza, pero no parecía demasiado grave.

-Hmmm, ¡¡¡¡¡Au, eso duele!!!!! –Dijo Luna sorprendiendo a Harry mientras este examinaba la contusión que tenia ella en la frente.

-Lo siento –Se apresuro a decir Harry -¿Estas bien?

-Si, creo que si ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ni idea –Respondió Harry mientras recorría el resto de la estancia con el haz de luz.

A unos metros, junto a una pared, se encontraban la varita de Luna y la esfera que contenía la profecía milagrosamente intacta. Harry recogió la profecía. "Tantos problemas por esto" pensó, mirando a la pequeña esfera como si tuviera la culpa de todo. Por su parte Luna ya se había puesto en pie y recogido su varita mientras Harry se encontraba ensimismado con la profecía.

-Lumos... Harry, HARRY –Harry apenas fue consciente de las acciones de Luna hasta que se dirigió directamente a el- Creo que ya sé donde estamos.

Harry dirigió también su varita hacia la zona que Luna estaba iluminando y la sorpresa hizo que casi se le cayese la profecía. Seguían aun en el departamento de Misterios, en la misma sala con el arco de piedra, pero había algunas diferencias significantes. Para empezar estaba el arco de piedra, pero no había ni rastro del extraño velo negro. En segundo lugar todo estaba cubierto de polvo y parecía que hiciese años que nadie pisaba esa sala. Y desde luego también estaba el hecho de que la única luz en toda la sala fuese la que provenía de las varitas de Luna y Harry.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –Dijo Harry para sí mismo casi en un susurro.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo –Respondió Luna a pesar de que era evidente que la pregunta de Harry había sido retórica.

Dicho esto Luna avanzó hacia una de las escaleras que llevaban del foso en el que se encontraban a una de las múltiples puertas que tenia la habitación.

-Espera Luna, puede ser peligroso, será mejor que yo vaya delante.

-De acuerdo –Respondió Luna de manera despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros.

Tras la puerta se encontraba la habitación giratoria, aunque esta vez no se cerro la puerta tras ellos al entrar y tampoco se movió. En esta sala tampoco había ninguna iluminación. Algunas de las puertas estaban abiertas. Harry dudó un momento, a un lado tenia la salida, al otro la habitación donde había dejado al resto del grupo. Al final se decidió por la habitación.

-Dudo que sigan ahí –Dijo Luna al ver hacia donde se dirigía el chico.

Por respuesta Luna recibió una mirada furibunda pero que al parecer no le afecto en lo mas mínimo. En efecto la sala se encontraba desierta, incluso los tanques que habían contenido los cerebros estaban vacíos. Cuando Harry volvió a la sala anterior Luna se encontraba examinando la salida.

-Hace un rato Voldemort dijo que Dumbledore y la orden venían de camino... ¿Dónde demonios se han metido? –Dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Orden?

-Olvídalo es una historia muy larga. –Respondió Harry de manera un tanto brusca –tenemos que encontrar a los demás.

-Es evidente que aquí no hay nadie –Repuso Luna

-Eso no es posible –dijo Harry alzando la voz.

-Mira a tu alrededor ¿recuerdas que esto estuviese así la ultima vez que pasamos por aquí? –La voz de Luna sonaba tan calmada como si simplemente estuviesen manteniendo una conversación trivial. –De todas formas lo lógico ahora es salir de aquí e informar de lo que ha ocurrido.

-P... pero...

-No sabemos lo que ha pasado, tal vez ya estén a salvo, y si no lo están lo único que podemos hacer ahora por ellos es avisar a alguien.

Por un momento pareció que Harry iba a responder, pero al final simplemente se limito a asentir con un gesto de derrota en su cara.

Al llegar al los ascensores Luna, que ahora iba delante, se detuvo un momento a examinarlos con interés.

-Espero que aun funcionen –Dijo en voz baja, aunque no lo suficiente para que Harry no la oyese.

-¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo?

Luna simplemente se limito a llamar al ascensor. Al momento se comenzaron a oír ruidos procedentes al parecer de los pisos superiores. Al cabo de un rato el ascensor apareció. Iba a trompicones y hacia todavía mas ruido de lo que Harry recordaba. Una vez que se hubo parado Luna corrió la reja. Harry le lanzo a Luna una mirada que quería decir "¿de verdad te vas a montar en eso?" Y por su parte Luna le respondió con su propia mirada que quería decir "Que remedio".

El viaje fue bastante movido, tenían que sujetarse por lo menos en dos de las paredes para poder mantener el equilibrio debido a las sacudidas del aparato. Aun así Luna parecía bastante absorta en sus pensamientos.

-SABES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ¿VERDAD? –Harry tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo producido por el ascensor.

-¿QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE RES... –El ruido había cesado debido a que el ascensor había llegado a su destino- responderme?

-Tengo un par de teorías –Respondió Luna mientras descorría la reja – Pero no puedo confirmarlas aun... depende de lo que encontremos ahí fuera.

-No se como puede estar tan tranquila –Murmuró Harry, si Luna le oyó no respondió. -¿Y bien? –Dijo Harry en voz más alta.

-Fuera –Se limito a decir Luna.

Exasperado, Harry dirigió su atención al vestíbulo en el que se encontraban ahora. Al igual que en el resto de estancias por las que habían recorrido aquí tampoco había rastro de que hubiera pasado nadie en mucho tiempo. A Harry le llamo especialmente la atención la fuente con las estatuas que se encontraba en medio del vestíbulo. Solo estaban en pie las del mago y la bruja, el resto al parecer habían sido destruidas a juzgar por la cantidad de escombros que sobresalían de la fuente (Harry incluso le pareció ver la oreja de la estatua del elfo domestico).

Por su parte Luna se encontraba examinando las chimeneas, muchas de ellas también se encontraban destruidas, pero aun quedaban dos indemnes.

-Aquí hay algo de polvo Flu –Dijo Luna examinando un recipiente que se encontraba tirado cerca de una de las chimeneas intactas.

-¿A que esperamos? –Dijo Harry avanzando hacia Luna.

Harry cogió la mitad de los polvos que quedaban y se dirigió hacia una de las chimeneas.

-Es inútil intentar ir a Hogwarts, allí no hay nadie que nos pueda ayudar, es mejor que vayamos a Grimmaul Place –Dijo Harry antes de entrar en la chimenea, Luna parecía a punto de hacer una pregunta pero Harry le interrumpió –Después te lo explicare, ahora solo recuerda, Grimmauld Place.

Harry repitió otra vez el destino y lanzo el polvo a sus pies... que simplemente se deposito en sus zapatos. No surgió llama alguna. Al principio Harry se quedo esperando alguna reacción, pero al ver que no iba a ocurrir nada simplemente soltó una maldición mientras le daba un puñetazo una de las paredes laterales de la chimenea. Lo único que consiguió fue que sus nudillos sangrasen. El polvo era ya irrecuperable ahora que se había mezclado con las cenizas que quedaban en el suelo de la chimenea y lo que tenia Luna apenas llegaba para que una persona viajase.

Luna por su parte permaneció inmutable.

-será mejor que pruebes otro sitio... –Dijo Harry con desgana- Quizás el caldero chorreante o... –Harry se quedo pensando un momento- La Madriguera, si, seguro que los padres de Ron sabrán que hacer, ve sin mi, yo esperare aquí a que traigas ayuda.

Luna se dirigió a la otra chimenea y repitió la operación obteniendo el mismo resultado que Harry.

-Quizás no quedaba suficiente... posiblemente por aquí halla mas –Dijo nerviosamente Harry mientras rebuscaba en los escombros de las demás chimeneas- ¡¡Tiene que haber mas!!

-Me parece que estas chimeneas están fuera de la red –Dijo Luna mientras salía de la chimenea.

-No... eso no puede...

-¿Ser? –Luna termino la frase por él

Harry se sentó en el borde de la fuente totalmente abatido.

-Todavía podemos salir a la calle –Dijo Luna poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Harry miro hacia la salida que iba a dar al Londres muggle. Hizo un breve gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se levanto para dirigirse hacia la falsa cabina telefónica.

-Espero que sea menos movido que el ascensor –Dijo Harry

Una vez dentro solo tuvieron que decir al teléfono que querían salir para que este se pusiese en marcha. Por suerte esta vez el trayecto fue tranquilo y solo duro unos segundos.

-Nox –dijeron Luna y Harry casi a la vez.

Ahora que estaban en el exterior ya no necesitaban la luz que les proporcionaban las varitas, había suficientes farolas y el cielo estaba cada vez mas claro, señal de que se acercaba el amanecer.

-Harry, tu creciste entre Muggles ¿verdad? –Dijo Luna mientras miraba a su alrededor -¿notas algo extraño en los edificios?

-No... ¿A qué viene esa pre... ? –Antes de poder terminar una voz a sus espaldes interrumpió a Harry.

-Lumos –instintivamente Harry y Luna se volvieron hacia la voz que acababan de oír, pero inmediatamente una luz intensa les cegó. Harry instintivamente se coloco un brazo enfrente de la cara protegiéndose le la luz –Quedáis detenidos por violar el toque de queda decretado por el gobierno de su excelencia osc... –Cuando Harry bajo el brazo para intentar ver a su interlocutor el recién llegado se callo inmediatamente y se arrodillo sin perder ni un segundo. –O... os ruego que me perdonéis Milord... No tenia ni idea que erais vos... ni siquiera sabia que os encontraseis en Londres, os lo aseguro... yo jamás osaría...

Ahora que la luz no le apuntaba a la cara Harry pudo observar al hombre mejor. Era bastante joven, quizás seis o siete años mayor que Harry, aunque no podía asegurarlo ya que este mantenía la cabeza agachada y no le veía bien la cara. Iba vestido con una especie de mezcla entre típica túnica de mago y algún tipo de uniforme, de hecho en las hombreras portaba algún tipo de insignias que Harry supuso que eran para indicar su rango. Pero lo que realmente le helo la sangre fue el ver que en el antebrazo izquierdo del uniforme llevaba bordada la marca tenebrosa.

Mientras Harry le había estado observando el hombre había seguido hablando (casi balbuceando) con nerviosismo, pero Harry no había reparado en ello.

-... por favor Milord si puedo serviros en algo –En ese momento Harry volvió en si al darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando a el.

-Debemos llegar al caldero chorreante lo antes posible –Tanto Harry como el recién llegado se sorprendieron cuando Luna habló.

Harry le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Luna mientras el hombre miraba confuso a la pareja. Por su parte Luna se limito a guiñarle un ojo a Harry para indicarle que le siguiese el juego. Harry, que no estaba seguro de sí le saliese la voz después de tantas sorpresas se limito a mirar al hombre arrodillado y asentir. Pero cuando este se levantó Harry se quedo estupefacto.

-¿Stan?... ¿Stan Shunpike? –Harry consiguió a duras penas no gritar.

Continuara...

* * *

Jujuju ahora si sois tan amables podeis dejar un review para decir lo (piiiiiiiii) o lo (piiiiii) que soy por dejar la historia colgando asi (si os apetece decir algo bueno tambien es bienvenido). 

Ahora en serio por favor dejad reviews solo vivo por los revieewwss XD.

Y mencion especial a quien sepa que ocurre en esta historia.


	2. Habitacion para dos

Estoy que no me lo creo... solo ha pasado una semana y ya estoy subiendo el segundo capitulo O.o.

Lo de siempre que nada es mio y no saco dinero por esto y bla bla bla...

ahora vamos con las reviews:

Dorian-Crow: casi pero no, lo del viaje en el tiempo era una de las teorias que tenia Luna pero no es eso lo que ha pasado.

Chidori-15: XDDD esto me pasa por no especificar. Tecnicamente tienes razón asi que mencion especial para ti.

Joanne: Vas a hacer que me ruborice XD la mayoria de las mejoras que mencionas son gracias al Word.

Ginger: Esas exactamente son las teorias que tiene Luna y una de ellas (en realidad dos) es correcta.

Mina: Bueno he subido el segundo en una semana ¿es suficientemente rapido;) Y si que voy al Expomanga y igual arrastro a un par de amigos XD.

Anthony: Si es el mismo Stan. Por lo general me suele pasar lo mismo, pero esta vez parece diferente prueba es que he batido mi record en subir un capitulo. (que estaba por lo menos en 2 semanas)

* * *

¡Conoceis mi nombre! –La sorpresa para Stan fue tal que por un instante se olvidó de que estaba mirando a Harry a la cara pero en cuanto se dio cuenta volvió a bajar la mirada ¿S... supone eso que os habéis fijado en mi para unirme a vuestras tropas? Por supuesto seria un honor –A pesar de que intentaba disimularlo la noticia no parecía hacerle mucha ilusión. 

Al ver que Harry no contestaba Luna le dio un leve codazo disimuladamente.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para discutir eso –dijo Harry tratando de poner la voz más autoritaria que le permitían las circunstancias.

-Por supuesto Milord ahora mismo avisare para que manden...

-No –Le interrumpió Luna –debe permanecer en secreto que "Milord" ha estado aquí –cuando pronunció la palabra "Milord" le lanzo a Harry una mirada de complicidad.

-Ehhh si, si es verdad. Nadie debe saber que he estado aquí. –Dijo Harry tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. –Cuando Harry confirmó las palabras de Luna la cara de Stan palideció como si acabara de escuchar su sentencia de muerte.

-Esta bien... en ese caso permítame que les guíe hasta allí. El caldero chorreante esta a apenas diez minutos andando.

Durante el trayecto Harry y Luna dejaron que Stan fuese unos cuantos pasos por delante de ellos.

¿Me vas a explicar ahora lo que esta pasando? –Dijo Harry casi en un susurro para evitar que Stan les oyese.

-Nos podría oír –Respondió Luna haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su guía.

¿Entonces cuando... ? –Harry estaba perdiendo los nervios otra vez, prueba de ello es que esta vez no se molesto en susurrar.

-Shhh –le interrumpió Luna haciendo el gesto universal de guardar silencio. –Cuando lleguemos al caldero chorreante. –Dijo Luna dirigiendo una mirada a Stan que seguía caminando delante de ellos. –Al llegar pide, no mejor exige una habitación privada. Ah y también un periódico. –Continuó Luna ignorando la mirada que Harry le dirigía.

-Y por que tendría que hacer eso si no me dices las razones –Harry seguía enfadado pero esta vez utilizó un tono de voz mas bajo –¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en no contarme nada de lo que ocurre? –Añadió Harry para sí mismo en voz todavía mas baja.

-Por favor, confía en mi. –Quizás fuese que la voz de Luna tenia un tono mas serio de lo que Harry pudiera haber imaginado, o que en los ojos de ella (que se clavaban directamente en los de Harry) no quedaba atisbo de su ensueño omnipresente. Fuese por la razón que fuese, Harry se sintió realmente culpable de haber estado pagando su frustración con ella. "¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?" Pensó Harry recordando que hizo lo mismo con Hermione antes de salir hacia el departamento de misterios.

Caminaron un rato en silencio. Harry intentaba reunir el valor para disculparse con Luna, al fin y al cabo si no fuera por ella seguramente aun estaría sentado en medio de la oscuridad en el departamento de misterios.

-Luna, yo lo... –Comenzó a decir Harry.

-Luego –Le interrumpió Luna mientras le dirigía a Harry una sonrisa.

Harry se quedo tan sorprendido por la reacción de la chica que tardo un rato en darse cuenta de que habían llegado al caldero chorreante. "Al menos hay algo que no ha cambiado" pensó Harry observando el exterior del local.

-Y ahora Milord si me lo permitís he de volver a mi ronda habitual –Dijo Stan.

Harry apenas había terminado de asentir cuando Stan ya estaba a media calle andando con un paso tan acelerado que poco le faltaba para correr.

-Entremos –Dijo Luna abriendo la puerta.

-Todavía no esta abierto –Oyeron la voz de Tom nada mas entrar.

Tras esquivar un par de escobas que estaban barriendo solas cerca de la entrada Harry y Luna se acercaron al mostrador tras el cual se encontraba el dueño del establecimiento. Al parecer Tom estaba tan ocupado revisando unas botellas en un estante tras la barra que no reparo en que alguien había alguien mas hasta que Luna carraspeó.

-Pero bueno, estáis sordos o es que... –Dijo dándose la vuelta, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Harry su actitud cambió drásticamente –Oh mi señor, que "agradable sorpresa" –A pesar de que su voz mantenía un tono servicial la ultima parte de la frase sonó realmente forzada ¿en que puedo serviros?

-Necesito una habitación y un periódico. –Dijo Harry tratando de imitar lo mejor que podía el tono autoritario de Snape.

-Por supuesto mi señor, aunque me temo que solo tenemos "el profeta" de ayer, apenas ha amanecido así que la edición de hoy no tardara en llegar.

-El de ayer nos servirá –Intervino Luna.

-Por supuesto –Dijo Tom examinando a Luna con la mirada. –Permítanme enseñarles donde esta la habitación, y enseguida les traeré el periódico.

-Ah, Tom, nadie debe saber que he estado aquí –Dijo Harry tras otro codazo disimulado por parte de Luna.

-Por supuesto señor –Respondió el aludido mientras subía las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores

Era una habitación bastante amplia y bastante mas lujosa que las otras que Harry recordaba de las veces que se había hospedado allí. Harry se acomodó en uno de los amplios sofás que había cerca de la chimenea mientras Luna esperaba en la puerta a que Tom llegase con el periódico. Harry empezaba a notar el cansancio de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela. Aunque en el momento que apoyó la cabeza en su mano recordó el molesto dolor de las heridas que se había hecho al golpear la chimenea en el ministerio. Harry debió hacer algún ruido inconscientemente ya que Luna se volvió hacia él y avanzo con paso decidido.

-También tenemos que ocuparnos de esto –Dijo luna agachándose a un lado del sofá para examinar la mano de Harry.

-No es nada, solo un rasguño –Protestó Harry

-Pero se puede infectar y ahora mismo eso... –Luna no terminó la frase ya que fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Aquí tienen su... –Tom hizo una breve pausa cuando vio la escena que tenia ante él –periódico –acabó con voz titubeante.

-Gracias –Luna se había levantado para recoger el susodicho objeto de las manos del sorprendido posadero ¿podría traernos también una botella de whisky de fuego y una toalla?

-P.. Por supuesto –respondió Tom cuando se recuperó de la impresión, tras lo cual se alejó murmurando algo.

Por su parte Luna cerro la puerta y se puso a ojear la portada mientras volvía al lado de Harry. Por su parte Harry miraba del lugar en el que había estado Tom a Luna y de nuevo a la puerta totalmente confuso.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? –Dijo Harry sin esperar realmente que alguien contestase a la pregunta.

-Principalmente dos cosas –Dijo Luna sin apartar la vista de la portada de "el profeta" –Se acaba de producir un malentendido, al vernos en la situación en la que estábamos Tom asumió que entre tú y yo hay algún tipo de relación romántica.

¿Y por que ser�? Solo somos dos adolescentes que llegan de repente, piden una sola habitación y una botella de whisky de fuego –dijo Harry en tono irónico –por cierto ¿para qué quieres el whisky?.

-Obviamente para desinfectar la herida –respondió Luna tras lo cual continuó hablando como si Harry no la hubiese interrumpido para nada –Y debido a ese malentendido ahora sospecha que no eres quien él cree que eres.

A Harry le llevo unos momentos asimilar lo que Luna le acababa de decir.

¿Y quien creen Tom y Stan que soy exactamente? –Preguntó Harry.

Antes de responder Luna se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Allí estaba Tom con la toalla y la botella en las manos.

-Gracias –Dijo simplemente Luna mientras le arrebataba ambos objetos al sorprendido posadero.

Tras esto Luna cerró la puerta y coloco un encantamiento imperturbable en la puerta.

Harry miraba estupefacto a Luna.

-Cree que eres tu "yo" de esta dimensión. –Contesto finalmente Luna.

¿Mi que? –Consiguió pronunciar Harry tras una perfecta imitación de un pez abriendo y cerrando la boca. –dimensión... ¿De qué demonios estas hablando?

-Veras... Aquel arco con el velo en el departamento de misterios es en realidad un portal hacia... Otro sitio –Al parecer Luna había dudado un momento –La explosión producida al conectarse tu hechizo con el de Voldemort...

-Pero... ¿por qué hubo una explosión? –interrumpió Harry –La ultima vez que hice eso no hubo ninguna explosión, se produjo una especie de priori incantatem.

-Las reacciones de dos varitas hermanas enfrentadas son muy impredecibles –Respondió Luna, que había vuelto al lado de Harry y estaba cortando la toalla en tiras con su varita.

¿Cómo sabias que mi varita y la de Voldemort son...? –Harry ni siquiera quería acabar la pregunta. Como si negar el hecho de que su varita compartía núcleo con la de Voldemort le hiciese estar menos relacionado con el Señor Oscuro.

-Porque si no lo fuesen su maldición simplemente se hubiese abierto paso a través de tu defensa –Dijo Luna mientras cortaba la ultima tira de la toalla. ¿Por donde iba...¡Ah sí! La explosión debió afectar al portal. Esto te va a escocer un poco –Luna había vuelto a coger la mano herida de Harry y se disponía a verter un poco de whisky en las heridas.

-Que en vez de enviarnos al lugar a donde conecta normalmente nos mandó aquí, que según deduzco que es una especie de universo paralelo –Continuó Luna mientras seguía atendiendo la mano de Harry. –Hay precedentes, aunque generalmente los portales se forman de forma natural, nadie sabe por que. Hace un par de meses en "El Quibler" apareció un articulo donde un mago de Estados Unidos fue transportado a una dimensión donde había un edificio hecho de queso... –Harry, que desde que Luna menciono el nombre de la publicación del padre de la chica la había estado mirando con incredulidad, la interrumpió.

-Luna, no tenemos tiempo para teorías absurdas –Dijo Harry de manera un tanto brusca.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Harry la cara de Luna cambió, pasando de la expresión ilusionada que tenia mientras explicaba el tema de los viajes interdimensionales a una expresión dolida y por ultimo a la indiferencia en apenas un par de segundos. A pesar de su aparente indiferencia Luna apretó un poco mas fuerte de lo debido la improvisada venda en la mano de Harry.

-Entonces como explicas esto –Dijo Luna con una voz totalmente neutra mientras le tendía el periódico a Harry. –Fíjate en la fecha antes de leer nada. –añadió mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a Harry en todo momento.

Harry así lo hizo. La fecha coincidía efectivamente, lo cual en sí era un tanto desconcertante, pero lo que realmente le heló la sangre fue el titular y el articulo en portada.

_EL RESTO DE EUROPA PRONTO SERA PURIFICADA_

_Las tropas del Señor Oscuro avanzan imparables hacia Paris_

_Las fuerzas de nuestro amado líder marchan victoriosas..._

El resto del articulo era simplemente una excusa para alabar a Voldemort y propagar sus ideas sobre la superioridad de la sangre pura sobre cualquiera con sangre Muggle.

Un silencio sepulcral cayo sobre la habitación. Luna miraba por la ventana de esa manera distraída tan habitual en ella, mientras Harry trataba de asumir las implicaciones de lo que acababa de leer. Que Luna tenia razón.

¿Cómo volveremos? –Preguntó Harry al cabo de un rato.

Luna no contestó inmediatamente. Tras unos instantes simplemente suspiró y después respondió.

-No lo sé.

Continuará...

* * *

Ahora la pregunta friki de la semana. 

En este capitulo hay un pequeño guiño a una serie de TV (de dibujos animados) a ver si alguien sabe cual es.

Bueno ahora solo queda suplicar un poco por reviews, como dicen en el monkey island: porfa, porfa please, porfa porfa please, porfa please recubierto de nata.

XDDD bueno despues de esta ida de olla hasta pronto (espero)


	3. Encuentro inesperado

Buenos dias a todos... por decir algo, porque el mio no ha sido nada bueno... ¿Que tendran las madres que consiguen sacar a uno de quicio? Por lo menos se lo que tiene la mia, que es como la del anuncio de telefonica, que no para de hablar...

Bueno, vamos con las reviews antes de que esto se convierta en un monologo del club de la comedia:

Anthony: Buena pregunta la de donde esta Dumbledore, espero que para el proximo capitulo quede aclarado. Y lo de que hace la gente... tambien en el proximo capitulo (lo siento, pensaba incluirlo en este, pero al finalpodido ser)

Chidori: konichiwa Chidori san (XDD es de las pocas cosas que se decir en japones). lo de la serie resulta que es un guiño tan pequeño que nadie lo ha adivinado (uhhh 'U.U Soy demasiado friki). la solucion al final de este capitulo.

Remus-Lupin-Black-Darkq: Veo que hay cierta confusion acerca del tema Harry/Voldemort en esta dimension. En este capitulo he intentado aclararlo un poco, pero teniendo en cuenta que de momento solo tenemos el punto de vista de Harry y Luna y ellos tampoco tienen mucha idea no se si se ha aclarado demasiado.

Ginger:El tema de quien es en realidad el señor oscuro y por que el Harry de esta dimension tiene tanta influencia quedará aclarado en el siguiente capitulo. (' espero... porque mi primera intencion era aclararlo en este)

Mina:Pues no me habia dado cuenta del parecido con piratas del caribe XDDD si esque soy tan cinefilo que meto guiños y no me doy cuenta XDDD. Intentare seguir subiendo capitulos a este ritmo.

Un ultimo comentario antes de pasar al capitulo, la parte final de el capitulo esta dedicada a Joanne Distte porque se que le encanta ese personaje. ;) tranquila mas adelante tendra un papel mas importante en la historia.

* * *

-Tenemos que irnos –Harry y Luna habían estado en silencio durante casi media hora perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Luna rompió el silencio al fin. 

Harry se limito a mirar a Luna inquisitivamente, inseguro de si debía hablar o no. Por mucho que ella quisiese ocultarlo estaba claro que había herido sus sentimientos hace un rato ridiculizando su teoría, que al final resulto ser cierta. "Igual que con los thestrals" pensó Harry recordando como a principio de curso también había dudado cuando Luna le dijo que ella también podía verlos... "Debería confiar mas en ella... pero eso del edificio de queso es..."

-Harry... ¿sigues aquí? –Luna movía una mano delante de la cara de Harry mientras le miraba con preocupación.

-Si, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

-Que será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que tu "yo" de esta realidad se entere de donde estamos exactamente. Por las reacciones de Tom y ese chico... ¿cómo le llamaste¡Ah si! Stan. Por sus reacciones no creo que sea prudente hacer que se enfade, y sin duda saber que alguien esta por ahí suplantándole le va a poner furioso.

-Ya, claro que yo también me enfadaría... –Dijo Harry –Pero no entiendo por que tanta prisa, después de todo si él es como yo no podrá hacer gran cosa aparte de enfadarse.

-Yo no estoy tan segura. ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Stan cuando le reconociste?

Con todo lo que había pasado a Harry le costó recordar esa conversación, había tenido que asimilar demasiados acontecimientos que en otra situación hubiesen parecido impensables como para registrar algo tan aparentemente trivial, pero su rostro palideció en cuanto recordó las palabras que hasta ahora había pasado por alto.

-Mis... tropas? –Harry estuvo a punto de añadir "no es posible", pero después de lo que había vivido durante las ultimas horas dudaba que quedase algo que fuese imposible.

-Exacto y es mas, diría que cuando le dijiste que nadie debía saber que habíamos estado aquí pensó que ibas a matarle.

"Yo... matar a sangre fría. ?No! No soy un asesino... ¿o si?" Harry recordó de repente lo que había sentido la única vez que había mirado a la cara a Dumbledore. El súbito estallido de odio y el instinto de dañarle. "¿Es posible que sea esa mi verdadera naturaleza?"

-Harry? –Luna le miraba realmente preocupada -Estas bien?

-Si... si estoy bien –Respondió Harry de manera poco convincente.

-Mientes –Dijo Luna tras observarle fijamente durante un rato con la misma mirada imperturbable que tan nervioso ponía a Ron –Pero no puedo obligarte a hablar de algo que no quieres. –Añadió antes de que Harry pudiese protestar. –Solo recuerda que si necesitas hablar yo estoy aquí. Ahora mismo solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Antes de terminar la frase Luna se había vuelto hacia la chimenea para mirar el fuego como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo. La sensación de culpa que había tenido Harry antes de entrar al caldero chorreante se incrementó considerablemente tras oír estas palabras. "Idiota, no solo no te has disculpado por pagar tus frustraciones con ella, sino que además sigues haciéndolo. Y encima ella se preocupa por ti. Y tiene razón solo podemos confiar el uno en el otro, quien sabe cuanta gente trabajará para el lado oscuro."Se recriminó Harry.

-Luna... yo... Siento realmente como me he estado comportando. No he sido de gran ayuda, lo único que he hecho ha sido quejarme por todo o negar cosas que son evidentes...

-Pero muy difíciles de creer –Luna termino la frase de Harry –Esta bien, no importa. Ya estoy acostumbrada a que me traten así. además se que no lo has hecho a propósito, esta es una situación muy estresante para cualquiera. Eres una buena persona Harry Potter y la prueba mas clara es que eres el primero que se disculpa.

-Luna, con respecto a lo que has dicho antes, quiero que sepas que también puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas.

-Gracias Harry –Dijo Luna con una sonrisa calida –Cuidaremos el uno del otro.

-Bu... bueno, esto... ¿A dónde decías que íbamos ahora? –Dijo Harry nervioso dándose la vuelta, por alguna razón se había puesto como un tomate con la ultima frase de Luna...

-Todavía no lo se, de momento solo se que deberíamos movernos antes de que el "Harry" de esta realidad mande a alguien a buscarnos o venga él en persona.

-Luna, acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa –Dijo Harry mientras volvía a ponerse pálido –de momento nadie me ha llamado por mi nombre, solo "Señor" o "Milord" es demasiado parecido a...

-Yo también me he dado cuenta de eso –respondió Luna pensativa –Pero recuerda que Stan dijo que no sabia que te encontrases en Londres, no que no sabia que hubieses vuelto de Francia, y si esta información es fiable –Dijo cogiendo otra vez el profeta y mostrándole la portada –el actual Señor oscuro se encuentra allí.

-Pero ahí solo pone que sus tropas están en Francia no que este él en persona.

-Solo lo has leído por encima? Si té fijas bien en el articulo se insinúa que el señor oscuro (supongo que Voldemort) libró algunas batallas ganándolas sin ayuda.

Harry observó el articulo que ocupaba la mayoría de la portada del diario.

-Me estas diciendo que en los apenas dos minutos que has tenido el periódico has leído todo eso? Pero si también estabas hablando conmigo.

-Considerando que haya algo de verdad en todas las exageraciones que cuentan aquí podemos deducir que el señor oscuro sí esta en Francia, ergo, no eres tu. –Continuó Luna haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Harry.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo entiendo todo menos lo de "ergo" –dijo Harry un tanto confuso.

-Lo siento, es latín a veces se me escapa sin querer, significa "por tanto".

-Ahhhh –fue lo único que pudo responder Harry

-Volviendo al tema principal ¿Alguna idea sobre adonde podríamos ir?

A Harry se le paso por la cabeza una idea que no le era muy agradable, pero era la solución lógica.

-Dumbledore –Dijo al fin, dejando al lado los resentimientos de los últimos meses hacia el director –Deberíamos buscarle, si alguien sabe como devolvernos a nuestro mundo tiene que ser él.

Luna pareció dudar un momento, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Empecemos por Hogwarts –prosiguió Harry –Si hay algo que siempre se le ha resistido a Voldemort eso ha sido el colegio.

-Está bien, pero antes necesitamos camuflarte un poco, ahora mismo llamas demasiado la atención –Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir ante el comentario de Luna. Al fin y al cabo que la gente se arrodillase a su paso, como hizo Stan, no seria demasiado discreto. –Espera aquí –Añadió Luna –Voy a ver si Tom nos puede conseguir un par de capas con capuchas.

Tras decir esto Luna salio por la puerta sin dar oportunidad a Harry para contestar. Luna volvió a la habitación apenas cinco minutos después.

-Las tendremos en un cuarto de hora –Dijo Luna ante la mirada inquisitiva del chico.

¿Has pensado como iremos? Es posible que el autobús noctámbulo no exista aquí, teniendo en cuenta el nuevo "trabajo" de Stan –Dijo Harry.

-En realidad se me había ocurrido ir a través de la red Flu hasta Hogsmeade.

-Tengo la impresión que no estaría haciendo esta pregunta si me hubiese leído la historia de Hogwarts pero... ¿por qué no directamente a Hogwarts?

-Tienes razón, no la harías –respondió Luna con un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara –Las chimeneas de Hogwarts solo funcionan en una dirección, de lo contrario seria demasiado fácil traspasar las medidas de seguridad para evitar intrusos.

-Así que Hermione no es la única que se ha leído el famoso libro.

-Se hizo muy popular durante mi primer año en Hogwarts, lastima que desaparecieron todas las copias de la biblioteca. Por suerte mi padre me mandó una copia. –Respondió Luna.

Pasaron otro rato en silencio hasta que Harry decidió volver a tomar la palabra.

-Luna... hay algo que quería preguntarte desde hace un rato... En las reuniones del E.D. ... como decirlo... no... –Harry no sabia como decir de manera suave que Luna no estaba precisamente entre los mejores miembros del grupo.

-No lo hacia muy bien? –Luna terminó la frase por él. –Lo sé.

-Pero en el departamento de Misterios... fue increíble. Parecías otra persona. –Dijo Harry sin pensar. –No quiero decir que no puedas... quiero decir que... –Se apresuró a decir Harry.

-Sé lo que quieres decir. –Le volvió a interrumpir Luna, que lejos de parecer enfadada parecía divertida con las reacciones del chico. –Lo que ocurre es que a menudo suelo estar pensando en varias cosas a la vez mientras estoy haciendo algo, como en clase o mientras camino o...

-Por eso sueles parecer tan despistada –Dijo Harry, que poco después se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. "Maldita sea, esto de hablar sin pensar no es propio de mi... seguro que paso demasiado tiempo con Ron"

-Si, no eres el primero que me lo dice –Otra vez la reacción de luna no coincidió con lo que Harry esperaba. Luna hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reírse a carcajadas, pero no lo logró. –De... deberías ver la cara que has puesto cuando has dicho eso –Dijo, cuando por fin consiguió parar de reír, en respuesta a la mirada interrogativa de Harry.

Harry no llegó a contestar, en primer lugar por que se había quedado de piedra, lo ultimo que esperaba era que a Luna le diese un ataque de risa, y en segundo lugar porque poco después (Harry no se había recuperado aun de la sorpresa) llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Luna se apresuro a limpiarse las lagrimas que aun le caían por las mejillas y a reprimir los últimos amagos de risa que amenazaban con salir en el momento mas inoportuno. Cuando por fin logró calmarse abrió la puerta, intercambió un par de palabras con Tom y después volvió a cerrarla.

-Aquí tienes –Dijo Luna tendiéndole una de las capas.

Las capas no eran gran cosa, pero suficiente para ocultar hasta cierto punto la identidad de quien las portaba. Una vez con las capas puestas Luna se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Creí que íbamos a ir a través de la red Flu. –Dijo Harry que estaba al lado de la chimenea.

-Lo primero que rastrearan serán las chimeneas del caldero chorreante, es mejor que utilicemos la de alguna tienda del callejón Diagon.

Harry se colocó la capucha de manera que le cubriese al menos parcialmente la cara, mientras Luna por su parte se había recogido el pelo con uno de los trozos de toalla que había usado de venda improvisada antes de calarse también la capucha.

Bajaron las escaleras y atravesaron la estancia principal en el mas absoluto silencio. Apenas había dos o tres clientes ya que el establecimiento acababa de abrir y ninguno de ellos les dedicó una segunda mirada a las dos figuras encapuchadas que salieron por la puerta que daba al callejón Diagon.

El sol aun estaba bajo lo cual sumía en la sombra la mayor parte del callejón. Había algunos comerciantes que se afanaban en los preparativos previos a la apertura de sus negocios. Otras tiendas por el contrario parecía que no abrirían hasta pasadas unas horas.

-Creo que hemos salido demasiado pronto –Susurro Harry poniéndose a la altura de Luna.

-Mas vale prevenir –Contesto esta en el mismo tono de voz. –Daremos un par de vueltas hasta que abra alguna tienda en la cual podamos usar la chimenea.

En ese momento se cruzaron con un par de hombres vestidos con el mismo uniforme que llevaba Stan. Harry agacho un poco la cabeza para que las sombra de la capucha ocultase su rostro.

-Crees que es seguro? –Dijo Harry mirando disimuladamente hacia los dos hombres uniformados.

Harry se dio cuenta que algunas tiendas tenían las puertas y los escaparates tapiados, algunas incluso presentaban signos de haber sufrido incendios, y todas ellas presentaban una marca pintada ya bien en su puerta o en su fachada.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando la mayoría de las tiendas ya habían abierto, la calle se empezó a llenar de gente, no tanta como Harry recordaba haber visto cuando había pasado un par de semanas en el caldero chorreante antes de comenzar su tercer año en Hogwarts, pero suficiente para pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud.

Cuando Harry y Luna se dirigían hacia Flourish Blotts algo llamó su atención. Un poco mas adelante la gente se apartaba hacia los lados de la calle y se inclinaba al paso de una figura que Harry al principio no reconoció. Era una mujer, vestía un uniforme un poco distinto a los que había visto hasta ahora. La cantidad de insignias que llevaba la identificaban como un oficial de alto rango. El uniforme también incluía una capa cuyo broche tenia la forma de la marca tenebrosa. También llevaba al cuello un colgante con la misma forma que el broche, salvo que este parecía estar hecho de plata y en las cuencas de la calavera llevaba un par de esmeraldas. A Harry también le llamó la atención la espada (a Harry le pareció que era un sable) que llevaba colgada del cinturón, demasiado ornamentada como para que fuese utilizada en combate.

Mientras Harry y Luna se apartaban del centro de la calle Harry pudo fijarse mejor en la cara de la mujer. Solo había visto esa cara en tres ocasiones (aunque en una de ellas ella llevaba la típica mascara de mortifago) pero enseguida reconoció a Bellatrix Lestrenge a pesar de que el único parecido que guardaba con la ultima vez que vio su foto tras su fuga de Azkaban eran sus ojos. Esta Bellatrix estaba mucho mejor conservada, la belleza que tuvo en su juventud apenas se había deteriorado.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola lleno de rabia hasta que Luna tiró de él para que se inclinase.

-No debemos llamar la atención –Le susurró Luna.

Bellatrix pasó de largo sin prestarles atención, tal como había hecho con el resto de gente. Por su gesto se diría que consideraba que dirigirles una simple mirada fuese una perdida de tiempo.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de levantarse Luna le detuvo a tiempo. Tras Bellatrix marchaban seis soldados en perfecta formación de a dos. Harry había estado tan concentrado en Bellatrix que ni siquiera los había visto.

-Crees que están aquí por nosotros? –Dijo Harry una vez que estuvieron a suficiente distancia.

-No podría asegurarlo, pero es mejor que nos demos prisa –Respondió Luna encaminándose otra vez hacia Flourish Blotts.

Continuará ...

* * *

Me he dado cuenta que en algunos dialogos, principalmente en los que empiezan con una interrogacion, el guion desaparece. He intentado muchas cosas para evitar que esto ocurra, pero no hay manera, asi que al final he decidido quitar todos los principios de interrogacion (muy a mi pesar) dando prioridad a la comodidad al leer. 

Bueeeno otro capitulo en el que no pasa nada... aun no me creo que haya escrito casi capitulo y medio solo con Luna y Harry hablando en una habitacion. En el proximo por lo menos deberia haber un poco de accion (si todo va segun lo planeado...)

La serie que mencionaba en el capitulo anterior era Kim Possible, que en un episodio uno de sus enemigos (el doctor Draken, para quienes vean la serie) instala su base en un edificio hecho de queso (XDD era un reclamo turistico y todo). Se me ocurrio que era el tipo de cosa que Luna comentaria.

Hoy voy a pedir reviews en japones: Review onegai shimasu... o algo asi


	4. Conversacion

Hola a todo el mundo, hoy el capitulo llega un dia antes de lo habitual porque quizas a partir de mañana no tenga tanto tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno como me hace falta el dinero no me quejo (XDDD mas dinero mas cosillas que podre comprarme cuando vaya al Expomanga)

Ahora vamos a las reviews:

Remus-Lupin-Black-Darkq : Emm pues pensaba resolver todas las dudas sobre Dumbledore en este capitulo, pero una vez mas no ha podido ser. Lo siento, lo siento... voy ahora mismo a pillarme las orejas con la puerta del horno.

Ginger :Buena deduccion, aunque como se ve mas adelante es aplicable a cualquiera que este contra el lado oscuro.

Mina : Este no es que lo haya intentado hacer mas largo, pero me emocioné con la conversacion entre Bella yDark Harry (por llamarle de alguna manera). Espero poder seguir subiendo los capitulos semanalmente, pero como he dejado entrever ahi arriba empiezo a currar, asi que no puedo prometer nada.

Anthony :Bien pensado. En este capitulo Harry lo descubre por las malas. Aunque Luna como es mas lista ya lo sabia, pero le apetecia verlo... Es broma XDD. En cuanto a la relacion de estos dos si, ira poco a poco, no tengo intencion de agotar un argumento que da tanto de sí.

Chidori : XDDD yo tampoco se demasiado... podriamos inventar el Japañol o el Espanes XDDD. Gracias por tu comentario, intentaré hacer los capitulos mas largos.

Joanne : (contestare a tus dos reviews juntas) :( ya me imaginaba que le habia pasado algo a tu PC. Se te ha echado mucho de menos por los weavers (Pobre Mina entre que no puedes modificar los weavers y yo que es como si no estuviese se ha quedado sola haciendo de admin). Espero haber captado bien a Bella en la conversacion que mantiene en este capitulo. En el proximo capitulo se sabrá donde esta Sirius. Y gracias por el consejo.

LunaPotter1: Lo hare, gracias por dejar una review :)

Y ahora algo que se me olvido en el capi anterior: Nada de esto es mio, ni siquiera el nombre de los caballeros de Walpurguis, eso tambien es de J.K.Rowling. Y por si os lo estais preguntando lo comentó en una entrevista refiriendose a los origenes de los mortifagos.

Ahora a lo que importa: La historia

* * *

Llegaron sin mas incidentes a la tienda que habían elegido para acceder a la red Flu, aunque Harry aun miraba de vez en cuando en la dirección en la que se habían ido Bellatrix y los soldados.

Una vez allí no les fue difícil acceder a la chimenea sin que el encargado reparase en ellos a pesar de que la tienda estaba totalmente vacía ya que al parecer estaba ocupado hablando con el dueño de una tienda cercana. Por el tono de la conversación y las inquietas miradas que lanzaban a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie les estuviese escuchando era bastante obvio cual era el tema de su conversación.

-Al parecer no suele ser habitual que gente como esa mujer aparezca por aquí –Comentó Luna en voz baja –Antes me pareció que la habías reconocido.

-Bellatrix Lestrenge, es la mujer que estaba entre los Mortifagos en el departamento de misterios.

-Es bastante peligrosa –Respondió Luna asintiendo con la cabeza con cara de estar recordando algo.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes, no me gustaría volver a encontrármela y menos si de verdad nos esta buscando. –Dijo Harry cogiendo un puñado de polvo Flu de un tarro con un cartel que indicaba claramente "solo para clientes". – En Cabeza de puerco llamaremos menos la atención –Dijo Harry recordando que la ultima vez que estuvo en aquel Pub mas de la mitad de la clientela iba con un atuendo parecido al que llevaban Luna y él en ese momento.

Luna asintió con la cabeza mientras Harry le indicaba con un gesto que fuese ella delante. Era evidente que el encargado de Flourish y Blotts no estaba tan distraído como creían, ya que en el momento en que Luna echo el puñado de polvo al fuego y dijo su destino este reparo en la presencia de los dos intrusos en su tienda.

-Eh. No podéis usar la chimenea. –Dijo acercándose rápidamente a la única figura que ahora quedaba en la tienda.

Harry tenia la mano dentro de la capa buscando... "¿Por qué demonios iba yo a llevar una espada encima?" Pensó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Malditos granujas –Dijo el encargado que, mientras Harry estaba pensando en como acababa de reaccionar, había llegado hasta él y le había agarrado por la capa. –Ahora mismo te voy a entregar a la guardia, no pienso cargar con la culpa de una entrada no registrada en la red Flu.

Una vez mas el cuerpo de Harry se movió sin que él le diese ninguna orden. Con dos golpes certeros, uno un codazo en la garganta y el otro una patada en la rodilla (la cual hizo un ruido bastante desagradable), se libró del hombre que le agarraba. Ahora dicho hombre estaba tendido en el suelo gimiendo de dolor y agarrándose la rodilla que presumiblemente estaba rota o cuando menos dislocada. "Hay que eliminarlo, podría haberte reconocido" dijo una voz en la cabeza de Harry mientras el propio Harry sacaba su varita.

-Avada... –Harry pudo detenerse a tiempo antes de terminar le hechizo. "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? No pienso matarle no soy un asesino"

-No soy un asesino... no soy un asesino... no soy un asesino... –Harry se encontró de repente de rodillas con las manos en la cara repitiendo una y otra vez esa frase. Frente a él el hombre al que había golpeado al parecer había olvidado el dolor que sentía, pero en su lugar parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Harry no tardo en descubrir la razón, en algún momento la capucha que llevaba se había deslizado hacia atrás dejando su cara al descubierto.

-Desmaius –Harry pensó que seria mejor ahorrarle sufrimiento hasta que llegase ayuda. Por suerte no lo había herido gravemente, estaba seguro que los medimagos no tendrían ningún problema para curarlo. Lo cual solo dejaba un asunto por resolver.

-Obliviate –Harry nunca había realizado un hechizo para borrar la memoria, pero esperaba haberlo hecho correctamente.

Ahora que estaba mas centrado en el mundo que le rodeaba Harry advirtió los gritos que venían de fuera de la tienda. Al parecer el otro comerciante había ido a pedir ayuda en algún momento y seguramente ahora volvía con ella.

"Muy bien Harry, muy sutil" pensó sarcásticamente mientras sé recolocaba la capucha y cogía otro puñado de polvos Flu. Estaba entrando en la chimenea cuando en la puerta aparecieron los dos hombres uniformados con los que él y Luna se habían cruzado un rato antes. Apuntaron sus varitas hacia él pero para cuando pronunciaron los hechizos Harry ya no se encontraba allí.

Por primera vez en su vida Harry se alegró de sentir la sensación que producía viajar a través de la red Flu. Al fin y al cabo fuese lo que fuese lo que le esperaba al otro lado no podía ser peor que lo que acababa de dejar atrás. ¿No?

Alguien dijo una vez que no importa lo mala que sea una situación, siempre puede empeorar y Harry lo comprobó el mismo en cuanto salió de la chimenea.

Para Harry el tiempo pareció ralentizarse. Salió trastabillando debido al impulso de salida de la chimenea y esquivó milagrosamente a Luna que estaba de pie frente a la chimenea con los brazos en alto y con el rostro al descubierto.

Frente a ellos se encontraban otras dos personas que ocultaban sus rostros con capuchas y ambas apuntaban con sus varitas a Luna. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que al salir de la chimenea a Harry se le volvió a deslizar la capucha dejando otra vez su rostro al descubierto.

Antes de saber lo que pasaba Harry se encontró con que Luna se había abalanzado sobre él a tiempo de hacerle esquivar por los pelos una maldición que una de las figuras había lanzado contra él.

Luna, aun desde el suelo, tumbó la mesa que tenían enfrente de una patada.

-Préstamela un momento –Dijo Luna una vez que estuvieron tras la improvisada protección, arrebatándole de las manos la varita a Harry.

-Accio varita –Dijo apuntando a su propia varita que estaba a un par de metros.

-Finite incantatem –La varita de Luna había recorrido la mitad del trayecto cuando fue alcanzada por el hechizo de sus oponentes. Por suerte para Luna aun así llegó rodando hasta ella gracias al impulso que llevaba.

-Vete de aquí, yo los entretendré –Dijo uno de sus atacantes cuya voz a Harry le resultó demasiado familiar.

-Ni hablar, no pienso dejar que te enfrentes tu solo a él. Es un suicidio. –Respondió la segunda persona, al parecer una chica, cuya voz también le resultó extremadamente familiar.

-Quieres dejar de discutir y largarte antes de que llegue su guardia personal.

Harry miró a Luna que, por su expresión, también había reconocido a sus oponentes. "Solo ellos podrían ponerse a discutir en una situación así"pensó Harry considerando lo absurdo de la situación.

-No soy quien pensáis –Gritó Harry sin muchas esperanzas de que Ron o Hermione le creyesen.

-Ya, y yo soy un hipogrifo –Oyó a Ron responder. Mientras tanto Hermione pronunciaba un hechizo que Harry no llegó a oír.

La mesa tras la que se encontraban explotó lanzando a Harry y a Luna contra una pared cercana. Harry aun no estaba del todo recuperado cuando a Harry le pareció que alguien pronunciaba otro hechizo. Apenas tuvo tiempo para apartar a Luna, que seguía aturdida, antes de que una de las sillas del establecimiento le alcanzase de lleno. El impacto le hizo golpearse la cabeza contra el muro que tenia detrás, tras lo cual lo envolvió la oscuridad.

* * *

Harry se encontraba cómodamente sentado en un lujoso sofá con los pies sobre su escritorio. Pies que estaban cubiertos por unas botas de lo que parecía piel de dragón verde. Ante él se extendía un ventanal desde el que se podía divisar gran parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Un vistazo a su alrededor confirmó que se encontraba en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, salvo que la decoración no era como la recordaba. La habitación le resultaba extrañamente vacía, no había rastro de aquellos extraños instrumentos plateados que Dumbledore siempre tenia en su despacho, tampoco estaban los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, ni siquiera la percha donde Fawkes solía descansar. Lo único que Harry reconoció fue el viejo sombrero seleccionador que seguía en la misma balda detrás del escritorio en el que Harry se encontraba ahora.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus reflexiones.

-Adelante –Harry se sorprendió de la frialdad que reflejaba su voz.

-Disculpadme mi señor. –Draco Malfoy entró por la puerta haciendo una reverencia. –Sé que habíais ordenado que nadie os molestase, pero Lady Lestrenge insiste en veros.

Harry se puso en pie con gesto de exasperación.

-Haz que pase antes de que decida matar a la mitad de mi guardia personal para llegar hasta mí. –Ahora la exasperación se dejaba notar también en su voz. Harry en parte era consciente de que no era realmente él quien había dicho esa frase. –Gasté mucho tiempo y recursos en entrenarlos.

-Sí mi señor. –Respondió Malfoy haciendo otra reverencia mientras se retiraba.

-Malfoy.

-Señor.

-Cual es el estado de los preparativos de la operación de esta noche.

-Todo listo señor, enviaremos los grupos once y doce a interceptar a los rebeldes. Si la información de nuestro espía es correcta no hará falta mas de dos grupos.

-Que se suspenda.

-Que? –Malfoy estaba tan sorprendido que incluso perdió la compostura –Si señor –Se apresuro a decir ante la mirada fulminante que le dirigía su superior.

-Avisa a mi guardia, iré yo mismo en persona y haz pasar de una vez a Bellatrix.

-Si señor –Finalmente Draco salió de la habitación.

-Me da la impresión de que voy a necesitar desahogarme después de esto –Añadió Harry para sí mismo, mientras se dirigía a un estante para recoger un par de guantes en cuyo dorso había un adorno con forma de cabeza de serpiente hecho en un metal que parecía plata. Tras ponérselos Harry dirigió una mirada hacia una mascara, hecha del mismo material que los adornos de los guantes, que emulaba el rostro de una serpiente.

Harry se volvió hacia el ventanal que presidía la estancia. En el reflejo que este ofrecía comprobó que su uniforme estuviese impecable. Ajustó un poco las hombreras de su capa, las cuales también tenían forma de cabeza de serpiente. Su mano izquierda fue a reposar sobre la espada que llevaba colgada en el cinturón. A diferencia de la que había visto portar a Bellatrix esta si tenia aspecto de ser algo mas que un adorno. Inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse, cada conversación que había mantenido una con aquella mujer había sido como una batalla, y él siempre luchaba para ganar.

Cuando al fin Malfoy volvió a llamar a la puerta Harry se volvió poniendo la sonrisa más cínica que pudo.

-Bellatrix ¿A qué debo esta desagradable visita? –Dijo Harry imprimiendo a su voz un tono de falsa amabilidad.

Malfoy, que ni siquiera pudo anunciar a la recién llegada, supo enseguida lo que se avecinaba con lo cual se apresuró a hacer una rápida reverencia y a retirarse.

-No creo que esa sea la forma de hablarle a la mujer que se molestó en criarte y enseñarte todo lo que sabes. –Replico Bellatrix en un tono tan frío que hubiese helado la sangre a cualquiera.

-Si llamas criar y enseñar a intentar asesinarme día sí día también. –Dijo Harry de manera casual, tratando de demostrar que el tono de su antigua maestra no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo. –Por cierto ¿Qué tal esta Rodolphus? Muerto espero.

-El Señor Oscuro nos ordeno hacerte fuerte, simplemente cumplimos sus ordenes –Respondió Bellatrix con una falsa sonrisa –Que seas tan débil que un simple entrenamiento te pareciese un intento de asesinato no es culpa mía.

-Claro y si en uno de esos entrenamientos hubiese muerto ¿Qué le hubieses dicho a mi padre? Que fue un terrible accidente sin duda.

-Si hubiese querido matarte estarías muerto, no lo dudes. –Bellatrix le dirigió tal mirada a su antiguo alumno que hubiese hecho que hasta una piedra temblase.

-No mientras yo sea el heredero del Señor Oscuro. –Respondió Harry –No basta con que muera, debe ser de una forma que no te relacione con ello.

-Aun en el hipotético caso de que tuvieses razón. –Dijo Bellatrix –No veo que hayas explicado la razón para que me interesase matar a un insecto como tú.

-Obviamente mientras yo siga vivo para heredar el trono de mi padre tu jamás obtendrás su poder.

Bellatrix se limitó a hacer un gesto de desdén.

-No he venido aquí a escuchar tonterías –Dijo tranquilamente –Sino a cumplir las ordenes del Señor Oscuro, que es lo mismo que tú deberías hacer.

-Eres tú quien ha evadido mi pregunta inicial.

-Y tú quien ha seguido la conversación por el camino que YO he marcado –Respondió Bellatrix con una sonrisa triunfante –Pensé que te había adiestrado mejor.

-Y bien ¿A qué demonios has venido? Porque supongo que mi padre no ha mandado a uno de sus generales hasta aquí solo para recordar viejos tiempos –Dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia. "Esta batalla la has ganado Bellatrix, pero no ganaras siempre"

-Uno de los asesores especiales del Señor Oscuro ha vaticinado que cerca de aquí aparecerá un poder capaz de alterar el curso de esta guerra.

-Otra vez los malditos adivinos.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, al fin y al cabo es por ellos que te encuentras en tu actual posición a pesar de que obviamente no eres apto.

-Y bien –Prosiguió Harry tratando de ignorar el insulto –de que se trata exactamente.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que esas cosas nunca dan descripciones exactas.

Harry se quedo observando a la mujer un rato tratando de discernir si realmente decía la verdad o no, aun a sabiendas que el único que era capaz de hacer eso con Bellatrix era el propio Señor Oscuro.

-Como esperas que te ayude si no me das información –Harry intento sonar lo más cordial que le permitía su rabia hacia la persona que tenia delante.

-No preciso que me ayudes –Respondió Bellatrix –Tan solo he sido tan amable de venir a decirte que dispondré de todas las tropas que necesite que estén bajo tu mando. –Añadió fingiendo una dulce sonrisa.

-NO TIENES DERECHO A TRATARME ASI –Finalmente Harry perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba –VAN A HACER TRES AÑOS QUE A MI TAMBIEN ME ORDENARON CABALLERO DE WALPURGUIS –Al decir esto Harry estuvo a punto de desenvainar su espada¡YA NO SOY TU INFERIOR!

-Estas informado –Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Bellatrix, tras la cual simplemente dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta riéndose con una risa capaz de helar la sangre.

Harry se quedo un rato mirando con rabia en dirección a la puerta por la que se acababa de marchar Bellatrix. Tras lo cual desenvaino su espada y dando un grito la descargó contra el inocente escritorio. La hoja de metal atravesó la madera como si fuese mantequilla dejando casi inservible el pobre mueble.

-MALFOY –gritó Harry

Aun a sabiendas de que peligraba su integridad física el ayudante personal del heredero del señor Oscuro acudió inmediatamente.

-Sí mi Señor

-Que preparen mi armadura y que mi guardia este lista en una hora.

-Pero señor, la misión...

-HE DICHO UNA HORA –volvió a gritar Harry –Y que venga alguien a arreglar este estropicio –Añadió señalando al malogrado escritorio.

-Si mi señor –Respondió Malfoy antes de apresurarse a desaparecer por las escaleras tanto por cumplir las ordenes de su amo como por evitar ser objeto de su ira, ya que no seria el primer ayudante que acabase igual que el escritorio.

Mientras Harry volvió su atención hacia la mascara que había estado observando antes. "Un día... un día Bellatrix, conocerás mi ira. Pero de momento aun le eres útil a mi padre" pensó mientras avanzaba hacia la estantería. Cogió la mascara y volvió a observarla. "Aun no es el momento de utilizar su poder" pensó. Aun así se puso la mascara mientras juraba que nadie que se le opusiese esa noche saldría con vida.

* * *

Por segunda vez en un día Harry se despertó en medio de la oscuridad. Su primer impulso fue levantarse, pero se lo impidieron el súbito mareo que sintió y una mano en su hombro que sin mucho esfuerzo le devolvió a su posición original.

-Menos mal que ya estas despierto –Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra vio que Luna estaba inclinada sobre él –Me tenias preocupada, parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

-Que ha ocurrido? –Dijo Harry cerrando de nuevo los ojos para mitigar el creciente dolor de cabeza.

-Te golpeaste en la cabeza y a mí me alcanzaron con el hechizo aturdidor. –Explicó Luna. –Cuando me desperté ya estábamos aquí. Creo que seguimos en Hogsmeade, parece una especie de sótano.

Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba trató de levantarse otra vez como su tuviese un muelle en la espalda. Al parecer Luna había pensado que si solo le tapaba con una de las capas Harry pasaría frío mientras estaba inconsciente, y al taparle con las dos se quedó sin nada que hiciese de almohada. Así que decidió sentarse a su lado y colocar la cabeza del chico en su regazo.

A pesar de las protestas de Harry, Luna consiguió que este se quedase donde estaba. Por suerte para Harry la oscuridad impedía que Luna viese el rubor que teñía sus mejillas. Al menos hasta que se abrió la puerta que daba al piso principal dejando entrar lo que les pareció una luz cegadora. Contra esa luz se recortaba la silueta de un hombre.

-Me alegro que estéis despiertos, tenemos que hablar –Dijo la misteriosa figura.

Continuará ...

* * *

Bueno, la proxima semana mas (espero). Mientras un pequeño detalle, antes de mandarles de vuelta a casa habia pensado que podia mandarles a visitar diferentes mundos (es decir hacer crossovers) y acepto sugerencias, solo hay algunos sitios a los que no les puedo mandar: a series, libros, etc... que no conozco. Ni a la tierra media (comparar mi escritura con la del maestro Tolkien es como comparar un dibujo de un niño de cinco años con un cuadro de Migel Angel o Da Vinci). De momento tengo un par de ideas que comentaré en el proximo capitulo.

Y ahora me callo que se que estais deseando dejar una review ¿Verdad? (Talhos pone ojos de cachorrito) ¿Verdad?


	5. 5

Hola a todo el mundo (o por lo menos a la gente que lee esto) una vez mas el capitulo llega antes de tiempo (me estoy esforzando por mantener mi palabra de subir un capitulo a la semana), aunque este me parece que me ha quedado un poco flojo... lo siento, pero esque me deprimo solo de pensar que mañana tendre que levantarme a las 6 de la mañana para pasar una hora en un tren... y pasadomañana ... y el siguiente ;.; snif...

Bueno, mejor dejo de llorar (como pueden hacerle esto a alguien como yo... si soy vago por naturaleza) y me pongo a responder reviews que eso siempre me anima:

LunaPotter1: Bueno, aqui tienes otra vez a Ron y Hermi :) y van a pasar bastante tiempo en escena.

Joanne: Si, lo has entendido bien. Gracias por los consejos, no me habia dado cuenta. La verdad es que me emocioné tanto haciendo esa parte que es un milagro que me acordase de poner los guiones de dialogo y ya no te digo las comas XDD y lo de las mayusculas... pos no se por que se me fue la olla de esa manera.

Remus-Lupin-Black-Darkq: Sip es uno de los que has mencionado... y ahora que me doy cuenta, todos los personajes que nombras aparecen en este capitulo de una manera u otra.

Ginger: en este capitulo se responden a algunas de tus preguntas, pero no te preocupes al final todas tendran respuesta. En cuanto a los crossovers :( me temo que no conozco muy bien esos dos mundos. Hace demasiado tiempo que lei La isla del tesoro... tanto que casi no me acuerdo, y Cronicas de Narnia creo que alguien me lo recomendó, pero ahora mismo estoy metido de lleno en La rueda del tiempo.

Dorian-Crow: Si, le faltaba accion, lastima que otra vez toque un capitulo flojo, pero la accion volverá de eso no hay duda jejeje estoy deseando que el Harry bueno se encuentre cara a cara con Dark Harry (al final se ha quedado con ese nombre XDDD). Buena observacion la de Voldemort jejeje bueno dare una pequeña pista: Voldemort quiere a Harry para lo mismo que Orochimaru quiere a Sasuke en el anime de Naruto... claro que los planes de Voldy solo los sabe él. Para el resto del mundo (incluyendo sus seguidores) si es su heredero. En este capitulo esta la respuesta a donde esta Dumbledore. Buffy es uno de los crossovers que tenia pensados, pero la idea es mas bien que Harry y Luna vuelvan a saltar de dimension y caigan en la de Buffy. Aun asi creo que metere alguna referencia a la cazadora.

Lobo-solo:( lo siento, de momento la inspiracion que tenia para Otro punto de vista me ha abandonado, quizas mas adelante. Ademas de momento creo que me voy a concentrar en este Fic... ya sabes lo que dicen: "Quien mucho abarca..."

Hala, pos ya esta, y antes de que se me olvide: Nada de esto es mio y no saco dinero con ello, de hecho pierdo ya que me tengo que poner de cafeina hasta las cejas para no dormirme delante del teclado.

* * *

Minutos antes. 

-No se oye nada, parece que siguen inconscientes –dijo Hermione apartándose de la puerta que llevaba al sótano.

-De verdad, sigo sin comprender por que teníamos que traerlos con nosotros –dijo Ron que estaba sentado en la mesa de la pequeña cocina con una manzana en la mano –podríamos haber acabado con él de una vez por todas.

-Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan... tan... Arrg no sé ni conque compararte, como para no darte cuenta que hay cosas que no encajan –respondió Hermione exasperada –o sino como explicas que no llevase con él ni su espada ni la cota de malla ni a su guardia, por lo que sabemos nunca sale del castillo sin nada de eso. Además, si pudimos dejarle inconsciente tan fácilmente fue porque intentó proteger a la chica antes que ponerse él a salvo. ¿Cuándo le has visto actuar así?

-No me creo que puedas ser tan inocente Hermione –replicó el pelirrojo –es evidente que no es mas que un truco. Seguro que si te dice que es su gemelo bueno te lo crees.

-Y yo no me creo que seas tan cabezota. ¿Por qué no admites que es obvio que ese de ahí abajo no es el Príncipe Oscuro?

-Porque aunque no lo sea seguro que trabaja para él, posiblemente un metamorfomago al que le han ordenado hacer de su doble. Y cualquiera que trabaje para él es nuestro enemigo.

-Y según tú oh omnisciente Ronald Weasley –dijo Hermione con sorna –por que exactamente iba un metamorfomago con el aspecto del Príncipe Oscuro a ir en plena mañana a un pub que lleva años cerrado acompañado de una chica.

-Eh... ¿Por qué me llamas omninoseque? Yo no te he insultado.

-Basta. –A pesar de que apenas había levantado la voz el tono de autoridad que había en ella hizo que Ron y Hermione murmuraran un "perdón" inmediatamente. –Los dos tenéis parte de razón. –prosiguió Remus Lupin que había estado sentado pensativo durante toda la discusión –Es muy posible que, tal y como ha dicho Ron sea alguien enviado para hacer de doble –al oír esto Ron le hizo una mueca a Hermione disimuladamente –pero también es cierto que su comportamiento ha sido demasiado extraño para descartar nada, por eso creo que traerlos aquí para interrogarlos ha sido la mejor opción. –esta vez fue Hermione quien le sacó la lengua a Ron –Y por cierto Ron, omnisciente no es ningún insulto.

-Ahhhh –respondió el aludido, provocando una risita por parte de Hermione. –Pero¿Dará tiempo? Esta noche tenemos que volver al campamento con las provisiones.

-Ya veremos.

Al cabo de un rato Hermione se volvió a acercar a la puerta, le había parecido oír algo.

-En serio Luna, no hace falta –Por la voz Hermione dedujo que era el chico el que estaba hablando.

-Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, necesitas descansar, así que vuelve a tumbarte. –Esta vez era la chica la que hablaba, su voz sonaba tranquila.

-Pero... –Otra vez el chico y sonaba ¿confuso?

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa pensando en la escena. El poderoso heredero del Señor Oscuro recibiendo ordenes de una chica seguramente no mayor que ella. Aunque no fuese él de verdad la escena sin duda resultaría cómica.

-Creo que ya están despiertos –anunció Hermione.

Remus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse a la puerta. Una vez estuvo ante ella les hizo un gesto a Ron y Hermione para que se colocasen cubriendo la puerta. Los prisioneros no estaban armados ni tenían sus varitas, ya los habían registrado en cuanto los trajeron, pero era mejor prevenir. Cuando estuvieron en posición Remus abrió por fin la puerta. Remus enarcó una ceja sorprendido ante la escena que tenia ante él.

-Me alegro que estéis despiertos, tenemos que hablar –dijo cuando se recuperó un poco, no se veía todos los días a uno de los más crueles servidores del lado oscuro, famoso por su insensibilidad, con la cabeza en el regazo de una chica (y lo que es mas ruborizado hasta las orejas). "Sin duda no es él" pensó para sí mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas evitar reírse ante la situación.

-Crees que podrás subir las escaleras? –Preguntó Luna preocupada ante el precario estado de Harry.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, había conseguido ponerse de pie pero para él el suelo no dejaba de moverse. Luna soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras movía la cabeza hacia los lados.

-Será mejor que te apoyes en mi –dijo Luna mientras agarraba uno de los brazos de Harry y lo pasaba por encima de sus hombros para poder sujetarle mejor.

Harry sintió una punzada de dolor cuando Luna le colocó una mano en el costado. "Una costilla rota por lo menos" pensó Harry tratando de ocultar el dolor.

Cuando llegaron al fin hasta el ultimo peldaño sus ojos ya se habían vuelto a acostumbrar a la luz. Estaban en una pequeña cocina al parecer normal y corriente (al menos lo que se considera normal en el mundo mágico). Ron y Hermione se encontraban cada uno en una de las esquinas frente a la puerta con sus varitas en la mano. Ron les miraba con cara de querer hacerlos pedacitos ahí mismo, mientras que la cara de Hermione era totalmente neutra. En el centro de la cocina había una pequeña mesa, en una de las sillas frente a ellos se sentaba quien Harry dedujo que era la misteriosa silueta que les había hablado antes. Si a Harry le hubiesen quedado fuerzas suficientes se hubiese golpeado la frente con la mano. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese reconocido a Lupin desde un principio?

-Por favor, sentaos –Dijo Remus señalando a los asientos directamente enfrente de él.

Luna ayudó a Harry a sentarse tras lo cual ella misma tomó asiento. Mientras hacían esto Lupin al parecer se fijó en sus uniformes.

-Curiosa indumentaria ¿De donde la habéis sacado? –preguntó Lupin inocentemente.

-Son nuestros uniformes de la escuela –Respondió Luna antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca.

-Curioso, hace años que no veía uno ¿Y no sabréis por casualidad el nombre de esa escuela y las casas a las que pertenecéis?

-Hogwarts, él es de Gryffindor y yo de Ravenclaw. –Otra vez fue Luna la que respondió.

-Eso no prueba nada, podrían haberlo leído en algún sitio y... –Empezó a decir Ron, pero se calló en cuanto notó le severa mirada que le dirigía Remus.

-Te conozco –dijo Luna de repente –eres Remus Lupin fuiste mi profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en mi primer año. –Y después añadió mirando a las otras dos personas que había en la habitación- Hola Ronald, hola Hermione.

Harry miró sorprendido a Luna, que según parecía había vuelto a su personalidad excéntrica de siempre. Aunque por un momento le pareció que Luna le guiñaba un ojo.

-Me temo que te equivocas, hace mas de diez años que Hogwarts dejó de ser una escuela por lo tanto es imposible que hayas podido asistir, además yo nunca he sido profesor en ningún sitio –Dijo tras sopesar las implicaciones de lo que acababa de oír. –Bueno, parece que vosotros dos lleváis ventaja ¿Qué tal si os presentáis y nos contáis de donde venís?

-Me llamo Luna Lovegood y este es Harry Potter y venimos de otra dimensión. –Respondió Luna como quien dice que viene de aquí al lado.

El silencio en la habitación era tal que casi se podían oír los pensamientos ajenos. Harry miraba a Luna con los ojos como platos. Hasta ahora Luna se había comportado de una manera sensata, incluso de forma más sensata que él mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que les hubiese dicho eso así como así?

-Eso es absurdo... es imposible. –Esta vez fue Hermione quien habló.

-No lo es, si no no estaríamos aquí, aunque haya sido por accidente. –Respondió Luna como si fuese lo mas lógico del mundo.

-Como comprenderéis eso es algo extremadamente difícil de creer –dijo Lupin al fin –y en cuanto a ti –dijo mirando a Harry ¿Es ese tu nombre completo Harry Potter?

De pronto Harry comprendió que quizás pudiese convencerle de su identidad, y en ese caso puede que también creyese su historia. ¿Era ese el plan de Luna? Y si lo era ¿Cómo sabia que él podría convencer a Remus?

-Harry James Potter –se apresuró a responder cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callado –James es por mi padre James Potter. Mi madre era Lily Evans, según tengo entendido me parezco mucho a mi padre salvo en los ojos que son iguales a los de mi madre –dijo Harry mientras trataba de imitar el gesto de revolverse el pelo que había visto hacer a James. Si eso no convencía a Remus nada lo haría.

Por su parte Remus parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma. Ron y Hermione le miraban confusos sin saber que hacer.

-No puede ser... –dijo al fin Remus cuando recuperó la voz.

-Puede ser, si tienes en cuenta que venimos de otra dimensión. –Dijo Luna con una de sus sonrisas –Es curioso la cantidad de veces que he oído esa frase hoy.

-Como?

-El departamento de misterios. –Fue la única explicación que dio Luna.

-Las tropas del Señor Oscuro desmantelaron todo el antiguo ministerio de magia –Dijo Hermione –Nadie llego a saber que se hacia en ese departamento.

-No en nuestro mundo –Replicó Luna.

-Por que no empezáis desde el principio y me contáis como habéis llegado hasta aquí. –Remus interrumpió la incipiente discusión sobre si era posible o no viajar entre dimensiones.

Esta vez fue Harry quien tomó la palabra para explicar todo lo sucedido desde que tuvo la visión de que Sirius había sido capturado por Voldemort. La mención de Sirius provocó dos reacciones, una apenas perceptible por parte de luna que susurro algo como "¿Stuby Boardman?" Y una expresión de sorpresa por parte de Remus. Al parecer en este mundo también habían creído que fue el que había traicionado a James y a Lily. Con la diferencia que aquí en vez de intentar matarle Voldemort se había llevado a Harry para educarlo como su sucesor. Por las caras de asombro que tenían Ron y Hermione nada de lo que le acababa de contar Remus era de dominio público.

-Dónde esta Sirius? –se apresuró a preguntar Harry.

-Poco después de que el Señor Oscuro secuestrase al hijo de James y Lily, Sirius, supongo que arrepentido de lo que había hecho, intentó recuperarlo. –Hubo una ligera pausa –Pero murió en el intento.

-Tu le conoces incluso mejor que yo. –Dijo Harry temblando de rabia –Sabes que Sirius preferiría morir a traicionar a sus amigos. El jamás hubiese vendido a mis padres.

-Si, creía que le conocía. –Respondió Remus en un tono frío –Pero me temo que no lo entiendes, él era el guardián secreto de James y Lily.

-No, no lo era, cambió ese puesto con otra persona de la cual nadie sospecharía.

-Con quien si puede saberse? –Preguntó Remus incrédulo.

-Con el otro miembro de los merodeadores –Harry sabia que mencionar el hecho de que conocía el grupo del que Remus había formado parte le concedería credibilidad ante él –Peter Pettigrew. –Remus no respondió, simplemente se quedó pensativo. –Además ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo Dumbledore entonces? –Harry, que de por sí estaba resentido con el director de Hogwarts, no sabia si seria capaz perdonarle que se hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados mientras su padrino moría.

-Dumbledore? –dijo Lupin –No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

-Albus Dumbledore? –Esta vez fue Hermione la que habló aun intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de oír. Cuando Harry asintió con la cabeza Hermione continuó –Albus Dumbledore fue quien consiguió evitar que el mago oscuro Grindelwald se adueñase de Europa en 1945, pero murió para conseguirlo.

-Señoras y señores Hermione Granger, nuestra enciclopedia andante. –Dijo Ron por lo bajo, aunque al parecer no lo suficientemente bajo ya que Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Por su parte Harry permaneció ajeno a todo esto. Sus esperanzas de volver a su propio mundo se habían hecho pedazos. Se volvió a mirar a Luna y sintió una oleada de culpabilidad. Ella también estaba atrapada en este mundo y todo por seguirle a él. Ella también le miraba, pero su expresión era totalmente opuesta a la de Harry.

-No te preocupes –dijo Luna poniendo su manosobre la de Harry –Estoy segura de que conseguiremos volver.

Continuará...

* * *

Hasta aqui hemos llegado hoy, espero que el proximo domingo este listo el siguiente capitulo que tendra accion otra vez, los que hayan leido detenidamente seguro que ya se imaginan lo que va a pasar. 

Ahora a pedir reviews: please review, una review por favor, review onegai shimasu, review bitte, review per favore, review sis pleau (o algo asi... no se catalan),review mesedez (ya... ya... vivo en bilbao y ni siquiera se escribir en euskera... que esperabais, para lo unico que lo uso es para ver los dibujos en el canal autonomico)... y no se me ocurren mas idiomas.


	6. Emboscada

Aqui estamos una semana mas... ni el frio... ni un dolor de muelas puede detenerme juajuajua (en mi defensa ante esta estupida frase dire que estoy bajo medicacion XDDD) Hala hala a las reviews se ha dicho:

Mina: Tengo pensado sacar unos cuantos personajes mas todavia.

Chidori15: Gracias :) intentare que siga asi.

Joanne: Lo siento :( pero Sirius tenia que morir (que conste que a mi me cae bien y murió como un heroe... aunque nadie lo sepa) para compensarte Bella tendra un papel mas importante.

Remus-Lupin-Black-darkg: Me temo que si Dumby siguese vivo hubiese hecho algo para detener e Voldemort mucho antes.

* * *

-Estas seguro de que fue Peter? –dijo Remus que había estado callado durante un buen rato. 

Si, totalmente seguro. –respondió Harry –al menos en mi mundo.

Remus murmuró algo que Harry no llego a escuchar, tras lo cual se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a lo que parecía la sala de estar de la casa. Les hizo señas a Ron y a Hermione para que le siguiesen.

Pero... ¿Y que hacemos con ellos? –dijo Ron señalando a Harry y a Luna.

No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no se iran ¿Verdad? –respondió Lupin.

Ahora que sabemos que este Hogwarts no es como el nuestro no, no hay ningún otro sitio al que tuviésemos pensado ir –fue Luna quien respondió con su calma habitual.

Aun así Ron les lanzo una mirada de recelo mientras salía de la cocina musitando algo así como "no es una buena idea".

Ron ponte el uniforme y avisa al resto del grupo de que salimos antes de lo previsto aproximadamente dentro de una hora–dijo Remus tras cerrar la puerta de la cocina –Hermione tu ayúdame a preparar las cosas que tenemos aquí.

Hey... un momento, tu mismo dijiste que saldríamos poco antes del amanecer porque es peligroso andar por el bosque de noche –protestó Ron.

Ahora creo que seria mas peligroso todavía salir a la hora que teníamos prevista –respondió Remus –y posiblemente también tengamos que buscar otra forma de conseguir provisiones para el campamento. Las casas que hemos estado usando hasta ahora ya no son seguras.

En serio te has creído ese cuento ¿No? –Replicó Ron –Es que nadie aparte de mi ve que no es mas que un truco para confundirnos?

Solo hizo falta una mirada de Remus para que Ron simplemente agachase la cabeza y murmurase "Voy a cambiarme".

Emmm Remus, no quiero sonar como Ron pero ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? –dijo Hermione señalando a la puerta de la cocina.

No podemos dejarles aquí... Supongo que tendrán que venir con nosotros.

Entonces lo que ha contado el chico es cierto... Pero ¿No te preguntas como puede saber todo eso? Por lo que se es físicamente imposible viajar entre dimensiones.

Que no sepamos como hacerlo no quiere decir que no se pueda... Ahora es mejor concentrarnos en prepararlo todo para salir en una hora.

* * *

Que vamos a hacer ahora? –Harry se había recostado en la silla hasta ponerla sobre sus patas traseras y tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo –Dumbledore esta muerto, Hogwarts ahora es un centro de entrenamiento para las tropas de Voldemort controlada por mi versión malvada parece ser... 

Cómo sabes eso? –le interrumpió Luna.

Porque lo ha dicho Lupin

No, no lo ha hecho, el solo ha dicho que Hogwarts ya no es un colegio.

Harry casi perdió el equilibrio al incorporarse rápidamente. Era verdad, Lupin no había mencionado ningún detalle sobre el uso que se le estaba dando al castillo actualmente.

Harry ¿Estas bien? –dijo Luna preocupada.

Si... si estoy bien –respondió Harry, a pesar que su cara reflejaba lo contrario.

Recuerda lo que te dije en el caldero chorreante ¿De acuerdo? –dijo Luna con resignación mientras inclinaba la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Harry se limitó a asentir.

En ese momento Remus volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Lo siento, no habíamos acabado de hablar acerca de como habéis llegado hasta aquí –dijo Remus.

Y Hermione y Ron? –preguntó Harry

Tienen cosas que hacer. –Fue la única explicación que obtuvo –Bueno ¿por donde íbamos?

Para cuando Harry terminó de contarle todo lo sucedido en el departamento de misterios Hermione había vuelto a entrar en la cocina cargada con dos mochilas de considerable tamaño. Al cabo de un rato también volvió Ron, solo que esta vez iba vestido con uno de los uniformes que había visto llevar a los soldados.

Ya esta... dentro de media hora en el punto de encuentro. –dijo Ron nada mas entrar –sigo diciendo que es demasiado peligroso salir ahora.

Gracias por tu opinión Ron, pero soy yo quien tiene que tomar la decisión –Replicó Remus. –Vosotros –dijo volviéndose hacia Harry y Luna –me gustaría que nos acompañaseis, aun hay muchas cosas que tengo que preguntaros.

Por mi de acuerdo... ¿Harry? –dijo Luna.

Bien –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de salir Remus instó a Harry a volver a ponerse la capa que llevaba al llegar para ocultar su identidad. Hasta que no salieron de la casa Harry no fue consciente de que ya había oscurecido, probablemente el sol se había puesto hacia por lo menos un par de horas. Lupin iba en cabeza, los hacia avanzar por callejuelas paralelas a la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Harry y Luna iban tras él y cerrando la comitiva marchaban Ron y Hermione ambos cargados con las mochilas que Harry había visto antes. A pesar de que las mochilas iban cargadas hasta los topes ambos se movían con bastante agilidad, mas agilidad de la que él mismo disponía debido al dolor punzante en su costado. A veces tenían que detenerse antes de cruzar algún callejón que iba a dar a la calle principal. Solo avanzaban cuando Lupin les indicaba que tenían el camino libre.

Al cabo de un rato de avanzar en dirección contraria a la estación de tren Lupin les indicó que había que cruzar la calle principal. A Harry le pareció que, si el sentido de la orientación no le fallaba, se dirigían hacia el bosque prohibido. Tras esquivar un par de patrullas por fin salieron de Hogsmeade. Se dirigieron hacia el norte durante un rato. No podían avanzar demasiado rápido ya que la única luz de la que disponían era la exigua luz que emitía la luna que se encontraba en cuarto creciente. Y se encontraban todavía demasiado cerca del pueblo como para utilizar sus varitas para iluminar el camino.

Al fin se detuvieron en una pequeña arboleda a unos quinientos metros del bosque prohibido. Hasta que no entró en ella Harry no vio a las tres personas que se encontraban ya allí. Cada una de ellas cargada con una mochila como las que llevaban Hermione y Ron. Remus les hizo una seña para que se quedasen un poco apartados mientras él y Ron iban a hablar con las tres figuras que los estaban esperando.

Están encantadas ¿Verdad? –dijo Luna señalando a la mochila que llevaba Hermione –Diría que con algún tipo de hechizo para hacer que el contenido pese menos.

Hermione se limitó a asentir.

Al poco reto llegaron otras tres personas. Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir bien los rasgos de la gente pero por las siluetas también llevaban cada una de esas mochilas. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante Harry se ajustó de nuevo la capucha recordando la reacción que tuvieron Hermione y Ron al verle por primera vez. Harry sentía las miradas de los recién llegados sobre él, pero ninguno se detuvo. Fueron directamente hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo.

De repente Harry sintió una sensación de lo mas extraña, era como estar viendo lo mismo desde dos puntos distintos. Harry empezó a mirar a su alrededor pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

¿Ocurre algo? –dijo Luna.

No lo se es como si... –Harry se interrumpió cuando miró de nuevo hacia el bosque.

Una figura avanzaba con paso tranquilo hacia la pequeña arboleda. La mascara plateada que llevaba parecía amplificar la tenue luz de la luna al reflejarse en ella.

Una vez mas el cuerpo de Harry se movió por iniciativa propia buscando bajo su capa una espada inexistente.

La figura ya había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que los separaba cuando levantó una varita de la cual surgió un chorro de luz verde que enseguida tomó la forma de la marca tenebrosa. Casi al instante se oyó el inconfundible sonido de varias personas apareciéndose en el lado de la arboleda que daba al pueblo.

Harry y Luna se apartaron a tiempo de esquivar un haz de luz verde procedente de una de las misteriosas figuras que acababan de aparecer. Ahora estaban a un par de metros el uno del otro cada uno tras un árbol. Ni él ni Luna tenían sus varitas encima. Harry respiraba con dificultad, el dolor en el costado se había intensificado considerablemente debido al movimiento brusco de esquivar aquel ataque.

A su alrededor todo era un caos, apenas era capaz de distinguir entre sus atacantes y sus aliados, al menos hasta que un pensamiento que le pareció ajeno cruzó por su mente. "No entraran en la arboleda, solo pretenden empujarnos hacia él." En ese momento volvió su atención hacia la solitaria figura que se acercaba desde el otro lado. Tres de las personas que se encontraban en la arboleda concentraban sus ataques en él, pero el atacado no daba signos de inquietud. Tan solo una vez se preocupó por levantar la varita para desviar una de las maldiciones lanzadas contra él. Las que llegaban a impactar no tenían ningún efecto sobre él.

Cuando estuvo a apenas diez metros se decidió a atacar. A Harry casi no le dio tiempo a ver los movimientos de la varita antes de que las tres figuras que habían estado atacando al misterioso enmascarado se desplomasen sin vida.

En ese momento a Harry le llamo la atención un movimiento cerca de él. Luna había salido corriendo en dirección al misterioso atacante.

Luna, no –Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para ponerse en pie y salir corriendo tras ella.

La herida de Harry le estaba empezando a pasar factura, él apenas había recorrido la mitad de la distancia cuando Luna ya había llegado hasta el más cercano de los cuerpos caídos. Luna esquivó por los pelos un "avada kedabra" lanzado por el enmascarado. Aprovechando el movimiento que había usado para esquivar el ataque recogió la varita del cadáver.

Accio varita –Gritó Luna en cuanto volvió a incorporarse.

Al parecer su oponente no se esperaba que hiciese eso ya que la varita simplemente voló en dirección a la chica.

Aun estaba a unos metros del lugar cuando Harry tuvo que parar para reponer el aliento, al parecer su herida no era tan leve como él suponía. A pesar de la mascara a Harry le pareció que el oponente de Luna tenia una sonrisa de depredador, como si hubiese encontrado la presa perfecta.

Estas desarmado, es mejor que te rindas –dijo Luna mientras apuntaba con la varita al misterioso enmascarado.

Como para demostrar que ella se equivocaba él simplemente apartó un poco la capa dejando al descubierto la empuñadura de una espada, desenvainó, hizo un saludo y se colocó en posición de guardia.

Esta vez, recordando lo que hicieron Ron y Hermione en cabeza de puerco, Luna hizo levitar una piedra cercana y la lanzó contra su enemigo.

Para sorpresa de Harry el enmascarado hizo pedazos el proyectil con un golpe de su arma y de apenas tres zancadas tuvo a Luna al alcance de su espada.

Luna trató de contraatacar deslumbrándole, pero no sirvió de nada. A pesar de ello consiguió esquivar la primera estocada tan solo recibiendo un rasguño en el costado, ligeramente por encima de la cadera, pero no fue capaz de esquivar el siguiente golpe. En un movimiento continuo el enmascarado, que ahora estaba demasiado cerca como para usar de manera efectiva el filo de su espada, golpeó a Luna en la cara con el mango del arma. Debido al golpe Luna cayó de espaldas quedando a merced de su enemigo que estaba dispuesto a rematarla.

La siguiente cosa de la que tuvo conciencia Harry fue del dolor producido al golpear con la mano que tenia vendada en la mascara de metal. De alguna manera que escapaba a su comprensión había recorrido la distancia que le separaba de Luna en un instante.

El golpe debió ser realmente brutal, ya que la mascara salió volando unos cuantos metros. Debido al impulso que llevaba, Harry colisionó contra el cuerpo de su oponente y ambos rodaron por el suelo también una buena distancia.

En ese momento fue como si las consecuencias de sus acciones le alcanzaran de golpe. Le era extremadamente difícil respirar y la boca le sabía a sangre. Aun así hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y encarar de nuevo a su enemigo. Apenas tuvo un momento para ver que se estaba mirando a sí mismo antes de que su mente se llenase con un caótico torrente de imágenes y sentimientos. Ambos enemigos cayeron al suelo gritando y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Harry no fue consciente de que alguien estaba tirando de él hasta que estuvieron a bastante distancia de la arboleda.

Que ha pasado? –preguntó Harry.

No te preocupes por eso ahora –oyó responder a Luna –Como te sientes?

He estado peor –dijo Harry aliviado de oír la voz de la chica.

Tiene que verte un medimago –dijo Luna de la manera mas seria que la había oído hablar hasta ahora.

Se pararon al pie de una pequeña colina que los ocultaba de la arboleda. Tras lo cual Luna se puso a examinar el estado de Harry.

Lo siento, debí darme cuenta que el golpe con aquella silla fue peor de lo que parecía –dijo Luna levantando la camisa de Harry para examinar sus magulladuras, a Harry no le quedaban fuerzas para impedírselo.

Luna ¿estas bien? –dijo Harry al darse cuenta de que parecía más pálida de lo habitual.

Si, ahora lo importante es volver a Hogsmeade, allí podremos descansar mientras pensamos una manera de curarte. ¿Puedes andar?

Creo que si... –dijo Harry poniéndose en pie con mas facilidad de la que esperaba –por cierto ¿Cómo me has traído hasta aquí?

Te hice un poco más ligero –dijo Luna mostrando la varita que tenia en la mano –y después aproveche la confusión para sacarte de allí.

A pesar del hechizo Harry tuvo que apoyarse en Luna para poder andar, debido a ello tardaron el doble en llegar al pueblo en comparación con lo que habían tardado en salir de él. Una vez allí decidieron dirigirse hacia la casa que Lupin y compañía habían usado.

Al principio a Harry le pareció que era impresión suya, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo parecía que Luna respiraba de forma más pesada. Y cuando llegaron a la parte iluminada del pueblo Harry pudo constatar que realmente la chica estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal. A una calle de llegar hasta la casa Luna se desplomó en los brazos de Harry. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano recorrió los metros que faltaban hasta llegar a la casa con ella en brazos.

Pero antes de llegar a tocar el pomo la puerta se abrió de par en par y Harry se encontró con una varita apuntándole directamente a la cara.

Tu! Seguro que la emboscada ha sido cosa tuya –Ron le miraba con ojos asesinos –debería matarte aquí mismo.

Me da igual que me mates, pero tienes que ayudarla a ella. – a Harry solo le mantenía en pie la decisión de no dejar morir a nadie mas por su culpa.

Ron, déjalos entrar de una vez antes de que llames la atención de toda la guardia del pueblo –se oyó la voz de Hermione desde el interior.

Ron se hizo a un lado de mala gana sin dejar de apuntar a Harry.

Por aquí –dijo Hermione indicando una puerta que llevaba a un dormitorio –déjala en la cama.

No pensaras ayudarles? –Dijo Ron mientras Harry dejaba a Luna en la cama.

Maldita sea Ron usa a cabeza por una vez –dijo exasperada Hermione mientras se dirigía a la cama a examinar a Luna. –Tu como estas? –dijo dirigiéndose a Harry que se había desplomado en una silla cercana.

Lo más importante ahora es ella –respondió Harry

Puede ser, pero tu también estas hecho un asco ¿Puedes moverte? –dijo Hermione.

Después de un par de intentos Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Ron, haz algo útil, llévale a la habitación de al lado y después tráeme el botiquín.

Ron refunfuñó un poco pero obedeció, levantando a Harry con poca delicadeza y depositándole en la cama del cuarto contiguo aun con menos delicadeza. Después de registrar otra vez a Harry salió de la habitación cerrando mágicamente la puerta.

Al cabo de un rato Hermione abrió la puerta.

Cómo esta Luna? –fue lo primero que dijo Harry.

Es veneno –dijo Hermione –le he dado un antídoto genérico a base de bezoar pero parece que el veneno es demasiado fuerte. Ahora déjame ver tus heridas –dijo acercándose a la cama.

Entonces que le va a pasar.

Sin el antídoto especifico... solo es cuestión de tiempo, lo siento –dijo Hermione sinceramente.

Cómo ha podido ocurrir?

La espada del Príncipe, solo le hizo un rasguño, pero fue suficiente. Si hubiese recibido una herida más seria hubiese muerto en minutos.–respondió Hermione mientras examinaba las heridas de Harry –Esto te va a doler un poco, muerde esto –dijo entregándole un trozo de cuero.

En cuanto Harry se lo puso en la boca Hermione le aplicó un hechizo para recolocarle las costillas en su sitio. Para cualquier otra persona hubiese sido un dolor terrible, pero Harry apenas se inmuto.

Donde puedo encontrar él antídoto –dijo mientras Hermione le ayudaba a incorporarse para poder vendarle.

Lo único que se me ocurre es que quien tiene el veneno debe tener el antídoto por si acaso –respondió mientras ajustaba los vendajes. –Dónde te crees que vas? –dijo reteniendo a Harry cuando este intentó levantarse.

Está claro, a buscar el antídoto –respondió Harry.

Como estas no llegarías ni a la puerta –dijo Hermione reteniendo casi sin esfuerzo a Harry en la cama –además no te haces idea de lo difícil que es entrar en el castillo y a estas horas los guardias ya sabrán que hay alguien por ahi con el aspecto del Príncipe.

Pero no puedo quedarme aquí tumbado mientras ella se muere, si esta metida en esto es por mi culpa.

Esta bien, tómate esto te ayudara a recuperarte –Dijo Hermione entregándole un frasco con un liquido transparente –descansa un par de horas y después hablaremos de las opciones que tenemos.

No, no puedo perder tanto tiempo, si esperamos demasiado puede morir.

Morirá igualmente si te matan intentando conseguir ese antídoto. Además en bezoar puede que no elimine el veneno pero retasa los efectos, no te preocupes tengo suficiente para mantenerla con vida hasta doce horas. Así que descansa tenemos tiempo de sobra. –dijo Hermione mientras recogía el botiquín.

Solo dos horas y me despiertas –dijo Harry.

Prometido –respondió Hermione antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Harry se bebió el contenido del frasco de un trago intentando ignorar el horrible sabor. Se tumbó en la cama y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos. Prometiéndose a sí mismo que salvaría a Luna a cualquier precio.

Continuara...

* * *

Waarrrfgggxxdfff no hay manera de que se queden los malditos guiones de dialogo... si esto sigue asi tendre que hacerlo al estilo ingles, es decir con comillas en vez de guiones. 

Bueno hoy voy a pedir reviews al estilo clasico: una review porfavó


	7. Atando cabos

Hola a todo el mundo, siento el retraso de este capitulo, pero estas dos semanas no han sido demasiado buenas para mi... odio el "tarbajo" que he encontrado... si no fuese por que este mes necesito el dinero lo dejaria pero ya... En fin basta de hablar de mi y vamos con las reviews.

Joanne: Estoy de acuerdo... la verdad es que de la mitad para abajo el capitulo 6 no me convence mucho, seguramente cuando tenga tiempo lo volvere a escribir. Y como ya habras visto en el one shot ya he empezado con lo de las comillas y ya he visto que tu tambin en tu nueva historia "Amnesia" (publicidad subliminal XDDDD)

LunaPotter1: Me alegra que te haya gustado, a pesar del retraso que ha sufrido este capitulo espero que el resto sigan siendo semanales.

Dorian-Crow: La verdad es que no podia dejar morir a Remus... y menos aun cuando tiene ciertos asuntos que resolver.

Ginger: Buenono te puedo responder directamente pero te puedo dar una pista... Luna es mi personaje favorito... XDD en cuanto a Remus repito lo que he dicho arriba.

Remus-lupin-black-darkq: Efectivamente Harry hara todo lo posible para salvarla, para eso es el heroe.

Chidori: Me alegra que te haya gustado :)

Bueno los personajes no son mios... bla bla bla... no saco dienro... bla bla bla...

En este capitulo dejaremos descansar un poco a Harry, espero que os guste y que me dejeis una Review.

* * *

Draco Malfoy caminaba tranquilamente por el desierto pasillo que llevaba a las estancias personales de su señor. Sabia que a pesar de que éste se encontraba fuera del castillo en una misión a nadie le extrañaría que su ayudante personal se encontrase en esa zona del castillo y, aun cuando no fuera así no le seria difícil inventarse alguna excusa creíble.

A mucha gente le parecería que el puesto de Draco era de poca importancia, que posiblemente hubiese podido obtener una posición con mucho mas poder si hubiese seguido una carrera militar dentro de las fuerzas del señor oscuro en vez de seguir la vía burocrática. Pero él era consciente de que la información también proporcionaba poder, incluso mas del que un simple capitán, que es en el puesto que Malfoy calculaba que estaría ocupando de haberse enrolado como soldado, podría obtener en sus sueños. Prueba de ello era que ahora mismo tenia bajo su control a la mayoría de mandos de cierta importancia de las tropas del Príncipe Oscuro gracias a la susodicha información que había ido recopilando a través de estos dos años. Los pocos que habían intentado resistirse al chantaje habían sido ejecutados bajo cargo de traición, no importaba si era cierta o no. Una sonrisa cruel se reflejó en el rostro del joven mientras rememoraba como había manipulado a aquellos pobres infelices como si no fuesen mas que simples marionetas. Gracias a ello ahora gozaba de una influencia en el Reino Unido e Irlanda tan solo comparable a la del propio Príncipe o de Lucius actual ministro de magia nombrado por el mismísimo Señor Oscuro. O era así hasta que uno de los generales del Señor Oscuro había sido relevado de su puesto en el frente y había sido enviado de vuelta. Lo cual le llevaba a donde estaba ahora, debía averiguar el por que del regreso de Bellatrix Lestrenge.

Por fin se detuvo ante la puerta de las estancias personales del Príncipe, si había alguna pista acerca de la información que buscaba debía estar allí. El Príncipe guardaba personalmente todas las cartas e instrucciones directas del señor oscuro.

No le fue demasiado difícil desmantelar las medidas de seguridad colocadas en la doble puerta de caoba de la habitación, al fin y al cabo había sido él mismo quien las había mandado poner y estaba presente cuando fueron instaladas. Una vez abierta la puerta avanzó hasta el escritorio donde sabia que debían estar las instrucciones escritas del propio Lord Oscuro acerca de la misión de Lestrenge, si es que esta había seguido el procedimiento y le había dado una copia al Príncipe.

A pesar de la penumbra reinante en la habitación, ya que la única luz que había era la que se colaba desde el pasillo por la puerta entreabierta, Malfoy encontró el mueble que buscaba, pero cuando se disponía a abrirlo una voz lo detuvo.

"Sinceramente yo no haría eso" Al volverse Malfoy vio salir de entre las sombras en una esquina de la habitación a una figura femenina "Te aseguro que el hechizo que protege ese escritorio es de lo más desagradable... al menos para el que lo recibe, lo inventé yo. Modestia aparte es un hechizo muy útil, no mata al instante pero el dolor deja incapacitado a cualquiera durante horas, tiempo suficiente para interrogar al intruso además generalmente los gritos del sujeto también sirven de alarma." Bellatrix Lestrenge se acerco a la zona iluminada revelando una sonrisa de depredador.

Malfoy fue incapaz de contestar, se sentía como un conejo que acababa de ser atrapado en las garras de un halcón. Al ver su reacción la sonrisa de Bellatrix se acentuó.

"Vaya vaya vaya... realmente pones empeño en tu trabajo, a estas horas de la noche, con tu señor fuera y aun así estabas dispuesto a ordenar los archivos confidenciales sin que nadie te lo hubiese ordenado" dijo Bellatrix con tono burlón.

"L... Lady Lestrenge yo..." Draco se esforzaba realmente por recuperar la compostura, tarea harto difícil con los ojos de Bellatrix calvados en él como cuchillos.

"¿Qué¿Estabas dando un paseo y de repente te encontraste aquí¿O acaso te has equivocado de habitación y creías que era la tuya...¿O es que acaso tienes la afición secreta de hacer de elfo domestico?" Bellatrix interrumpió las titubeantes excusas de Malfoy "yo te diré que es lo que estas haciendo aquí, lo mismo que quiero que hagas para mí a menos que quieras que el Príncipe se entere de esta pequeña incursión nocturna en sus habitaciones. Información, quiero cualquier información sobre cualquier suceso fuera de lo común en la zona, tan pronto como llegue algo a tus oídos quiero que se me informe" La voz de Bellatrix era poco mas que un susurro, pero tenia un tono extremadamente amenazante.

"¿Y como explicaríais vuestra presencia aquí?" A pesar de la situación Malfoy consiguió articular las palabras casi por instinto.

Bellatrix simplemente se acercó al chico. Malfoy retrocedió hasta topar con el escritorio aun más amedrentado por la extraña sonrisa de Bellatrix. Incapaz de moverse e igualmente incapaz de dejar de mirar a los ojos de la mujer, Malfoy tuvo que apoyarse en el mueble cuando ésta le puso una mano en la mejilla.

"Tienes futuro muchacho" Dijo Bellatrix en un susurro parecido al sonido producido por una serpiente, mientras acercaba su cara a la de Draco sin romper el contacto visual. "Pero debes aprender cuando debes inclinarte y servir a alguien más poderoso, tu padre lo hizo y mira donde esta ahora" continuó Bellatrix mientras deslizaba la mano hacia la nuca del chico "Con tu potencial llegaras a ser más grande que él, sírveme y así ocurrirá..." dijo en tono meloso mientras le revolvía un poco el pelo con un movimiento parecido a una caricia "recházame y morirás" la voz de Bellatrix volvió a adquirir un duro mientras que a la vez que decía esto le echó la cabeza hacia atrás tirando bruscamente del pelo del chico.

Tras esto Bellatrix se dio tranquilamente la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Tenemos un trato" Dijo ella desde el umbral, era claramente una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Malfoy se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo, sus piernas ya no eran capaz de sostenerle. Se quedo un rato sentado en el suelo tratando de disipar la impresión de que acababa de venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Remus Lupin avanzaba cojeando entre las sombras de los pocos callejones de Hogsmeade tratando de pasar desapercibido. Sus heridas no eran graves y sabía que milagrosamente habían tenido pocas bajas durante la emboscada mas que nada gracias a la intervención del chico que aseguraba ser el hijo de James en otra dimensión. Normalmente Remus hubiese desechado esa idea directamente, al fin y al cabo él era un hombre racional, de no ser por los datos que éste le había revelado. La mayoría de ellos solo los conocían los amigos más cercanos de James y Lily. Aunque había algo que nadie sabía, algo que, de ser cierto, significaría que había estado confiando y protegiendo a un traidor durante años. Remus consiguió contener su rabia al tiempo que soltaba un gruñido inhumano, lo ultimo que necesitaba era perder el control y transformarse en medio de un pueblo lleno de guardias. Aun tenia que averiguar la verdad. A lo lejos, casi en las afueras del pueblo se divisaba su objetivo, una casa antaño destartalada pero hoy en día rehabilitada gracias a uno de los hombres mas ricos de la zona, dueño de la mayoría de las casas de Hogsmeade, un hombre que una vez tuvo por nombre Peter Pettigrew.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Para mucha gente Micer Tar era un hombre de lo más paranoico. A pesar de que era lo bastante rico para costearse unos cuantos esclavos muggles o incluso algún elfo domestico, prefería vivir a solas en la vieja casa que había comprado y rehabilitado hacia unos años la antes conocida como casa de los gritos. Micer apenas recibía visitas, poca gente en el pueblo le habían visto la cara y eso que la mayoría de casas y establecimientos de la zona le pertenecían, todas sus transacciones las realizaba por medio de lechuzas.

A pesar de la hora intempestiva el señor Tar se encontraba aun en su biblioteca inmerso en la lectura de uno de sus numerosos libros. Estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas en la habitación hasta que el intruso habló.

"Hola viejo amigo" El tono de voz de Remus era totalmente neutro, no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción, ni buena ni mala.

"Ahhh, Remus... que... que susto me has dado" Respondió el aludido después de dar un bote en el asiento "¿cómo has entrado?"

"Por la puerta, deberías reforzar un poco la seguridad" respondió Remus de manera casual "Pareces sorprendido de verme, Peter"

"Shhh Remus no me llames así..." respondió nervioso el hombrecillo mirando hacia todos lados a pesar de que era evidente que estaban solos "ya sabes que si se descubre mi verdadera identidad..." El silencio dejo claro lo que le ocurriría en tal caso "pero hablemos de otra cosa, creía que estarías haciendo los preparativos para salir hacia ese campamento secreto vuestro" Añadió un poco más calmado "sí me dijeses donde esta podría enviaros las provisiones con gente de confianza y así no tendríais que arriesgaros a venir hasta Hogsmeade"

"De hecho, Peter, decidí salir hace un par de horas, pero dio la casualidad de que sufrimos una emboscada liderada por el propio Príncipe además"

"¿En serio? Vaya... por las barbas de merlín es un milagro que consiguieses salir de esta amigo" dijo con una vocecilla nerviosa. "S... será mejor que descanses un poco aquí ¿dime alguien mas escapó¿Hay alguien en alguna de las casas que os presté en Hogsmeade?" Añadió mientras se levantaba y se acercaba disimuladamente a la chimenea.

"Veras Peter, en realidad estoy aquí por otro asunto" respondió Remus apuntando al otro hombre con su varita. "vuelve a sentarte por favor"

"R... Remus ¿qué ocurre?" Dijo Peter parándose en seco.

"Veras, ha llegado a mis oídos cierta información que necesito que me confirmes, para ello necesito que invoques sobre ti mismo un 'veritas'"

"Vamos Remus ya sabes que yo jamás te mentiría no hace falta recurrir al juramento de la verdad"

"Hazlo como un favor a un 'amigo'" Insistió Remus.

"Esta bien, pero solo por que me lo pides tú" respondió Peter, tras lo cual sacó su varita, le dio la espalda a Remus y pronunció algo ininteligible tras lo cual pareció brillar con un ligero aura de luz blanca. Se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Remus para indicarle que ya estaba.

"Bien Peter ¿Eras tú el guardián secreto de James y Lily?" Tras formular la pregunta Remus vio como Peter se quedaba blanco como un fantasma.

"P... por supuesto que no" respondió cuando recuperó el habla "no sé donde habrás oído esa tontería pero..."

"Accio varita" le interrumpió Remus cogiendo al vuelo la varita de Peter "en serio Peter de verdad creías que no iba a recordar el truco que utilizaba Sirius cada vez que Flitwick le pedía que se usase en sí mismo un hechizo que no dominaba" Dejo caer la varita que acababa de atrapar y apuntó hacia ella con la suya "Priori incantatem"

La punta de la varita que se encontraba en el suelo se iluminó tenuemente tal y como lo hubiese hecho con el hechizo "Lumos". Peter se abalanzó hacia la chimenea sobre la cual se encontraba una vasija presumiblemente con polvos Flu. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla ésta estalló debido al "reducto" que Remus había lanzado. Casi no había acabado de pronunciar el primer hechizo cuando Remus ya estaba lanzando otro contra Peter. El rayo azul le alcanzó de lleno en el pecho, y una aureola del mismo color le envolvió.

"No te molestes Peter" dijo Remus viendo que este intentaba concentrarse en su transformación "acabo de sellar tus poderes de animago"

"Remus... esto no es mas que un malentendido ¿Por qué iba yo a traicionar a James y a Lily?" Peter sonaba realmente desesperado "y aunque lo hubiese hecho ¿Por qué iba el Señor Oscuro a poner precio a mi cabeza?"

"Tendrás que decírmelo tú ¿Por qué les traicionaste?" Dijo Remus acercándose lentamente a Peter que seguía al lado de la chimenea. Hasta ahora la exagerada cojera de Remus no había sido patente "¿Por qué me has estado utilizando todo este tiempo para averiguar cosas sobre la resistencia? No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que cada vez has estado intentando sonsacarme mas información, o de que ¡oh casualidad! Cada vez que enviaba un grupo al pueblo y lo ponía en tu conocimiento ocurría algo" dijo Remus "quería creer que no era así Peter... ¿por qué? Yo te ayudé a crear esta nueva vida cuando a mí también me perseguían" Ahora Remus estaba casi cara a cara con Peter.

Aprovechando que Remus estaba hablando Peter había cogido uno de los atizadores que se encontraban al lado de la chimenea. En un rápido movimiento Peter dio un golpe a la mano en la que Remus llevaba la varita haciendo que esta saliese despedida al otro lado de la habitación. Tras esto golpeó la pierna herida de Remus, haciendo que este cayera de rodillas.

"Lo siento amigo, no tenia que ser así" dijo levantando el atizador para rematar a Remus "Yo siempre estoy con el bando ganador, el Señor Oscuro quería borrar toda huella del pasado del niño por eso puso precio a mi cabeza, pero ahora que tengo nuevos aliados ya no te necesito" dijo descargando el golpe de gracia.

"Gracias Peter, es todo lo que quería saber" replicó Remus deteniendo fácilmente el golpe con el antebrazo. Su voz era casi un gruñido, sus ojos que se habían vuelto amarillos reflejaban la luz que procedía de la chimenea encendida y sus colmillos ya tenían el doble de la longitud que los de un humano normal. Con un simple movimiento arranco el atizador de la mano de Peter, lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación y se puso en pie.

"No... no puede ser... hoy no hay Luna llena" dijo el hombrecillo mientras retrocedía hasta una pared cercana. Desesperado corrió hasta una de las ventanas que para su desgracia el hechizo que impedía que se colasen intrusos también le impedía salir por esa vía, y en su camino hacia la puerta debería pasar al lado del hombre lobo que a estas alturas ya había completado la mitad de su transformación.

"Adiós Peter" Dijo Remus con el ultimo vestigio de humanidad que le quedaba. Las palabras apenas eran perceptibles debido a que la transformación estaba casi completa.

Mientras, Peter Pettigrew intentaba desesperadamente romper el hechizo que sellaba sus poderes de animago. Cuando por fin se decidió a intentar recuperar una de las dos varitas que se encontraban en la habitación ya era demasiado tarde, antes de saber que estaba ocurriendo la bestia se le echo encima.

En todo Hogsmeade se pudieron escuchar los gritos agónicos provenientes de la casa situada casi en las afueras del pueblo, la casa que, después de esa noche volvería a ser llamada la casa de los gritos.

Continuará...

* * *

"Veritas": Hechizo que me he sacado de la manga (que pa eso soy el autor del fic). Es un hechizo que obliga al afectado a responder la verdad a la sigiente pregunta que se le formule. El problema es que solo funciona sobre uno mismo, es inefectivo si se intenta sobre otra persona. 


	8. Hogwarts

Ayer me di cuenta que habia un parde errores en la historia, ahora si con ellos corregidos aqui esta el capitulo como tenia que ser.

Hola a todos, siento el retraso. Espero que me perdoneis con este capirulo casi es triple de largo de lo que suele ser habitual. He decidido meter un poco de Ron/Hermi para variar un poco. Ahora a las Reviews:

LunaPotter1: Pensé que Harry y Luna se merecian un pequeño descanso, tranquila dentro de poco volveremos a tenerlos a los dos.

Ginger: Si, basicamente esa era la idea ¿no te has dado cuenta que siempre ponen a Remus como alguiencon mucho autocontrol? Asi que se me ocurrio que podia usar eso en la historia.

remus-lupin-black-darkq: Sip aqui vuelve el Harry bueno.

rogej: Muchas gracias por tu extensa review espero que te haya llegado el mail que te envié.

gaba-black: Me alegra que te guste y tambien que te haya enganchado a la parejita :D

Mina: jeje Gracias. La verdad es que Bella es uno de los personajes que me salen mas facilmente.

Joanne: Asi que te ha gustado la conversacion de Bella y Draco:D me alegro, no sabes lo que significa para mi que alguien que escribe a Bella tan bien como tú me diga eso. En cuanto a la ortografia procuraré mejorarlo (lo de señor oscuro en minusculas se me pasó totalmente)

marina-potter: Me alegra que te guste, ahora que vuelvo a estar libre intentare volver a hacer un capitulo semanal.

Y hasta aqui las reviews de hoy y ahora lo de siempre: los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y no saco dinero de esto y bla bla bla...

* * *

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado pero Harry no soportaba pasar más tiempo en la cama. Se sentía mucho mejor gracias a la poción que le había dado Hermione y aunque aun sentía algo mas que una molestia en las costillas no podía evitar recordar que en la habitación de al lado Luna estaba luchando por su vida mientras él descansaba 'tranquilamente'. Se levantó y recogió la túnica de la silla que se encontraba al lado de su cama, al hacerlo notó el peso extra en uno de los bolsillos. Intrigado metió la mano para encontrar un objeto esférico hecho de cristal. Con todo lo que había ocurrido se había olvidado de la profecía, la razón por la cual se encontraba en la situación en la que estaba. Si no fuese por ese maldito trozo de cristal no hubiese arrastrado a cinco de las personas más importantes para él a una trampa preparada por Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Si no fuese por la maldita profecía no se encontraría totalmente perdido en un mundo que no es el suyo y Luna no estaría debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en estos momentos. Una parte de él quería destrozar la condenada esfera, pero su parte racional le decía que no era aconsejable ya que en ella puede que se hallase la respuesta al porque Voldemort estaba tan obsesionado en acabar con él.

Harry por fin relajó la mano en la que sostenía la profecía, inconscientemente la había estado apretando tan fuerte que tenia los nudillos blancos. Por muy tentador que fuese liberar un poco de tensión haciendo pedazos la esfera contra una pared decidió volver a guardarla en el bolsillo, ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por la profecía cuando hubiese conseguido el antídoto para Luna. Tras esto se dirigió a la puerta, no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo ahora que otra vez era capaz de caminar por su propio pie.

* * *

Hermione Granger estaba de pie inclinada sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban los planos de Hogwarts que habían conseguido meses atrás, los cuales repasaba por quinta vez y por quinta vez llegó a la misma conclusión, intentar entrar al castillo era un suicidio. Exasperada levantó la vista para encontrarse con la imagen despreocupada de su compañero Ron Weasley que estaba reclinado tranquilamente en la silla con los pies sobre la mesa de la sala de estar en la que se encontraban. 

"Ron podrías echar una mano" Dijo ella lanzándole una furibunda mirada al pelirrojo.

"Te repito lo mismo que te dije las otras cinco veces I M P O S I B L E" respondió Ron sin apartar la mirada del techo "si hubiese alguna manera de entrar te aseguro que lo sabríamos sobre todo después de 'aquello'"

"Tiene que haber alguna forma... si... si pudiste sacarme de allí" dijo Hermione estremeciéndose por los recuerdos que le venían a la mente.

"Hermione, sabes que esta situación es totalmente distinta" respondió Ron en un tono más conciliador mientras se levantaba de la silla "Entonces yo estaba infiltrado en el castillo" prosiguió mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Lo sé... y por mi culpa se descubrió que tu..." respondió Hermione cada vez más incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

"Sabes que eso me da igual" interrumpió Ron mientas ponía sus manos en los hombros de la chica "lo único que me importa es que tu estés bien. Siento haber sacado el tema algún día tendré que aprender a controlar esta bocaza" dijo mientras la abrazaba.

"Estas bien tal y como eres Ronald Weasley" respondió Hermione apoyando su cara en el pecho del chico. "Ron, sé que es casi imposible pero si no intento hacer algo para salvar a esa chica, Luna creo que se llama, no podré perdonármelo."

"Hermione"

"Es culpa mía Ron, si no hubiese insistido en traerlos con nosotros ella no estaría en así"

"Siento interrumpir" en la puerta estaba Harry anonadado por lo que estaba viendo, no es que no sospechase que sus dos mejores amigos sentían algo mas que amistad el uno por el otro, pero verlos así le era realmente extraño. Al verle aparecer tan de repente ambos habían dado un salto, Ron se había colocado delante de Hermione instintivamente y tenia la mano en el bolsillo en el que sin duda se encontraba su varita. "Sé que solo ha pasado una hora, pero ya estoy mejor y no quería perder otra hora tumbado en una cama mientras Luna..." se explico Harry.

"¿No cerraste la puerta de su habitación?" Preguntó Ron a Hermione en un susurro.

Esta simplemente se limito a encogerse de hombros y musitar un 'lo siento'.

"Todavía estamos pensando en una manera de entrar al castillo" dijo Hermione señalando los planos extendidos encima de la mesa "las medidas de seguridad son muy fuertes"

Harry se acercó un poco mas para ver los planos. Muchos de estos estaban incompletos, en especial los que representaban el interior del castillo. Cuando Harry preguntó por ello la respuesta le sorprendió. A pesar de que hacia mas de diez años que las fuerzas de Voldemort habían tomado el castillo éste aun seguía defendiéndose de los invasores. Tan solo habían sido capaces de habilitar una pequeña parte de Hogwarts, al parecer cualquiera que intentase aventurarse mas allá de lo que habían conseguido conquistar no volvía a ser visto jamás.

Hermione se apresuró a explicarle las medidas de seguridad de las que disponían los seguidores de Voldemort. 'Como si no las conociese ya' fue Ron quien hizo el comentario en voz no lo suficientemente baja.

Al parecer aparte de los soldados que hacían guardia en la puerta y las patrullas que recorrían los terrenos habían unas cuantas criaturas más a tener en cuenta. Había una cantidad considerable de Trolls en los exteriores del castillo, también contaban al parecer al menos con un pequeño numero de dementores que se ocupaban de las mazmorras que al parecer habían sido reconstruidas como calabozos. Pero al parecer de vez en cuando usaban a estas criaturas como armas no solo como carceleros. También había rumores de que había algún vampiro y una banshee entre las tropas, pero no habían podido confirmarlo.

"¿Y la seguridad en el interior?" preguntó Harry observando mas detenidamente los planos.

"Mínima" respondió Hermione "confían demasiado en su seguridad externa y en las barreras anti-aparición con las que ya contaba Hogwarts antes de que ellos lo tomasen"

"¿Por qué te preocupas por lo que hay dentro si no vas a poder entrar?"Dijo Ron "Si piensas hacerte pasar por el Príncipe olvídalo, a estas horas ya estará de vuelta en el castillo. Tendrás suerte si sus tropas no te matan nada mas verte, o mejor dicho tendrás suerte si lo hacen, no creo que aguantes un interrogatorio..." Ron se paro de repente a pesar de que era evidente que no había acaba do de hablar, se dio la vuelta tras dirigirle una breve mirada a Hermione y murmuro algo que Harry no llego a oír bien.

Tras unos instantes de silencio incomodo Harry volvió a centrar su atención en los planos, especialmente en uno que mostraba parte del tercer piso del castillo. Tras esto dirigió su atención hacia un mapa que mostraba tanto Hogwarts como Hogsmeade y parte del bosque.

"¿Sigue estando Honeydukes aquí?" Preguntó Harry señalando el edificio en el que se encontraba la tienda en su mundo.

"Cerró hace unos años, ahora el edificio esta abandonado... como la mitad de Hogsmeade" Respondió Hermione mientras Ron aportaba su propia respuesta.

"Estupendo ahora quiere ir a comprar caramelos" Esta vez Ron no se molestó en bajar la voz.

Harry simplemente ignoró el comentario de Ron y se dirigió a Hermione "Hay un pasadizo que lleva hasta aquí" dijo señalando una de las partes en blanco del plano del tercer piso del castillo.

"Primero¿cómo sabes eso? Y segundo ¿por qué piensas que vas a poder salir de una de las zonas no exploradas del castillo?" dijo Ron que había vuelto su atención otra vez hacia los planos repartidos por toda la mesa.

"Porque lo he usado antes y porque conozco bastante bien el castillo" Respondió Harry con seguridad "además no veo otra forma de entrar"

Durante un rato Harry y Ron se sostuvieron la mirada, Ron tratando de discernir si había dicho la verdad y Harry dispuesto a no ceder ni un ápice.

"Me da igual que me creas o no, voy a ir igualmente" dijo Harry perdiendo por fin la paciencia "¿Dónde esta mi varita?" aunque Harry seguía mirando a Ron estaba claro que la pregunta no iba solo para él.

"No tan rápido, no pienso dejar que te vayas tranquilamente." Ron fue quien contestó "todavía no sabemos si esto es en realidad una farsa para averiguar la localización de nuestro grupo, no seria la primera vez"

"Ron" interrumpió Hermione "La chica se esta envenenada de verdad, morirá si no conseguimos ese antídoto"

"Que conveniente, ella es envenenada, pero no lo suficiente para morir a corto plazo. Después su valiente compañero se ofrece para ir en una misión imposible para 'salvarle la vida' y vuelve milagrosamente intacto" dijo Ron en un tono irónico "o no será que a ella la envenenan para que nos confiemos con ellos y él tenga una excusa para ir al castillo a informar del progreso de la misión y vuelva convertido en un héroe a nuestros ojos"

"¿Y piensas arriesgar la vida de Luna para averiguarlo?" Respondió Harry con dureza pensando que no era el mejor momento para que Ron se volviese tan suspicaz.

"La cosa va así, voy contigo hasta donde dices que esta ese pasadizo secreto si es que de verdad existe, si es así seguimos hasta el castillo, si no... lo siento por ella"dijo Ron. "Y nada de varitas para ti. Si intentas alguna tontería será lo ultimo que hagas ¿entendido?" añadió totalmente serio.

"Entonces a que estamos esperando" respondió Harry con una mirada desafiante pasando al lado de Ron "me da igual ir yo solo o no, solo quiero salir antes de que sea demasiado tarde para Luna"

"Tu delante" Dijo Ron con un deje irónico mientras Harry abría la puerta de la habitación.

"Ron, tened mucho cuidado" dijo Hermione "yo tengo que quedarme para cuidar de la chica" añadió con un tono de culpa en su voz.

"Siempre tengo cuidado no tienes de que preocuparte" respondió Ron dándole un beso en la frente.

Cuando salió al pasillo Harry le miraba con una extraña sonrisa.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, nada" se apresuro a decir Harry levantando las manos a la altura del pecho pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Ron simplemente emitió un gruñido y señalo con la cabeza a la puerta que daba a la calle.

Por tercera vez en esa noche Harry y Ron avanzaban sigilosamente por las sombras de Hogsmeade. Una vez más Harry llevaba la capa oscura que había conseguido en el caldero chorreante mientras que Ron vestía una prenda muy parecida encima del uniforme enemigo. A pesar de que esta vez el trecho a recorrer era mucho menor Harry y Ron se toparon casi con el doble de patrullas que la última vez, en alguna ocasión evitando ser descubiertos por muy poco.

"Parece que ya se han enterado que no nos pillaron en la emboscada" dijo Ron para si mismo cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada trasera del edificio en el que estaba Honeydukes.

"¿Estarán bien Hermione y Luna?" preguntó Harry visiblemente preocupado.

Ron le miró ceñudo durante unos instantes y después se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero aun así cuando se volvió hacia la puerta del edificio a Harry le pareció que decía para si mismo en poco mas que un susurro 'sabe cuidar de si misma'.

Ron abrió sin problema la vieja puerta de madera y una vez dentro se volvió hacia Harry.

"Tu dirás por donde"

"En el sótano" respondió Harry.

Una vez más Ron se limitó a señalarle el camino con un movimiento de cabeza esta vez apoyado por el mismo gesto hecho con la varita que aun tenia en la mano tras abrir la puerta con ella.

"Esta muy oscuro necesitaría algo de luz" dijo Harry al llegar a las escaleras que daban al sótano. Si bien en la casa tampoco había luz el tenue resplandor de la luna que entraba por las ventanas ayudaba al menos a distinguir los contornos del mobiliario. Pero el sótano estaba tan oscuro que la puerta que daba a el parecía un rectángulo negro pintado en la pared. "deberías ir delante para iluminar"

"Ni hablar, entra" dijo Ron empujándole un poco con la punta de la varita "y ten cuidado, seria una desgracia que te partieses la cabeza" a pesar de sus palabras su voz evidenciaba que creía que lo que realmente seria una desgracia era que no ocurriese.

Esta vez fue Harry quien respondió con un gruñido, pero aun así avanzó tanteando cuidadosamente los escalones con el pie. Cuando ya estaba a mitad de camino una luz procedente de la puerta por la que acababa de entrar iluminó el resto del tramo de escaleras.

"Ibas muy lento, no podíamos esperar hasta mañana" dijo Ron que iluminaba el camino con su varita mientras bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras. "¿Y bien? Donde está ese pasadizo secreto del que hablabas" añadió una vez que ambos se encontraron en el sótano.

"Ilumina por aquí" dijo Harry tratando de recordar como estaba distribuida la estancia en su mundo.

Harry al fin encontró el contorno de la trampilla que había usado tantas veces. Cuando la abrió le dedicó a Ron una mirada desafiante ante la cual este simplemente soltó un bufido y le volvió a hacer señas para indicarle que fuese él primero.

Llevaban un buen rato avanzando por el estrecho túnel, Harry en cabeza ligeramente iluminado por la varita de Ron, cuando por fin este ultimo se decidió a romper el silencio.

"¿Cómo decías que descubriste esto?"

"Aunque te lo contase no me ibas a creer" respondió Harry.

"Entonces intenta contarme la verdad, no un cuento increíble de viajes entre dimensiones"

Harry estuvo a punto de responderle que habían sido sus propios hermanos Fred y George quienes le habían hablado de la existencia de este y otros pasadizos que llevaban desde Hogwarts hasta Hogsmeade cuando recordó que aquel día los gemelos le habían dado también otra cosa.

"Hace más de siete años que Hogwarts no es una escuela ¿Verdad?" preguntó Harry, sabía que Ron no confiaba en él y que si le preguntaba sobre algún detalle de su familia lo único que conseguiría era que se enfureciese con él.

"Si, no veo que tiene que ver eso con mi pregunta" respondió Ron.

"Con suerte te podré enseñar como lo descubrí" dijo Harry tratando de recordar los planos de Hogwarts que había visto hacia un rato. Si la memoria no le fallaba la zona del castillo donde se encontraba el despacho de Filch estaba en blanco, lo cual significaba que estaba inexplorada y con suerte el mapa del merodeador seguiría allí. Algo realmente útil teniendo en cuenta sus características.

Poco después llegaron a la salida. Como era de esperar el corredor estaba desierto al igual que gran parte del tercer piso si no recordaba mal.

"¿Ahora por donde?" dijo Ron "nunca he estado en esta parte del castillo, además no sabemos donde pueden tener ese antídoto, si es que existe"

"Existe y se donde esta" respondió Harry, no sabia como pero tenia la certeza de que lo que buscaba se encontraba en lo que en su mundo era el despacho del director.

Después de decir esto se dirigió hacia las escaleras que le conducirían a la planta baja donde encontraría el despacho de Filch.

"Espera un momento ¿Cómo sabes por donde tienes que ir?" Ron no tuvo mas remedio que seguirle cuando Harry se dispuso a doblar una esquina "hace años que nadie entra a esta parte del castillo o mas bien debería decir que hace años que nadie sale de esta parte del castillo. ¿Cómo sabes que no vamos directos hacia una muerte segura o algo peor?"

"No pasara nada" dijo Harry recordando lo que Hermione le había explicado acerca del castillo hacia un rato, confiaba que el castillo no los considerase unos intrusos.

No tardó en encontrar la escalera que buscaba, en el peor de los casos Harry había esperado que los pasillos se hubiesen convertido en un laberinto a su paso, pero en cambio lo que había encontrado no distaba mucho del Hogwarts que el conocía.

Al llegar por fin al primer piso Ron lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"Por aquí si es posible que encontremos a alguien es mejor ir con cuidado"

Avanzaron cautelosamente a través de los pasillos, un par de veces estuvieron a punto de topar con alguna de las escasas patrullas que recorrían el interior del castillo. Era Ron quien iba ahora en cabeza aunque Harry le indicaba por donde debía ir.

Ron había doblado una esquina para asegurarse que el camino estaba despejado. Gracias al uniforme que llevaba puesto cualquier guardia que lo viese lo tomaría por un soldado más realizando una ronda nocturna. Estaba a punto de indicarle a Harry que podía salir de su escondite cuando oyó unos pasos provenientes del uno de los pasillos que daban al corredor en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Apenas tuvo tiempo de volverse antes de que dos figuras doblasen la esquina de dicho pasillo.

"Eh tú, quieto" Ron había estado a punto de doblar la esquina cuando una de las dos figuras habló. Ron que ya tena la varita en la mano la apretó con mas fuerza al reconocer la voz. Sabía que de nada le serviría su disfraz con la persona que se encontraba a su espalda. "¿qué estas haciendo aquí a estas horas?"

Harry por su parte solo podía ver a Ron que se había quedado quieto como una estatua. Por el ruido de pasos deducía que había otra persona aparte de la que había oído hablar. Si la memoria no le fallaba la habitación a la que se accedía desde la puerta que tenia a su derecha tenia otra salida que iba a dar al pasillo en el que se encontraban, en caso de tener que luchar, y viendo como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos cada vez estaba mas seguro de que así seria, podría sorprender a sus oponentes.

"¿Por qué no respondes?" esta vez la voz sonaba mas cerca, aproximadamente a mitad del pasillo calculó Harry.

Ron seguía quieto pero parecía realmente tenso. Estuvo a punto de girar bruscamente la cabeza cuando Harry abrió cuidadosamente la puerta que tenía al lado y entró sigilosamente en la estancia. 'Maldita sea, sabía que no podía confiar en él' enseguida desechó ese pensamiento, ya tendría tiempo de ocuparse de él cuando hubiese solucionado el problema mas inmediato que tenia ahora. Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle no eran ni de lejos los mejores soldados con los que contaba el Príncipe Oscuro pero bastaba con que uno de los dos diese la voz de alarma para que le fuese imposible salir del castillo.

Ron esperó a que estuviesen un poco mas cerca antes de darse la vuelta apuntándoles con su varita. Tal como había esperado ambos le estaban apuntando con sus varitas desde un principio. Dos rayos pasaron cerca de Ron tal y como esperaba. Ron alcanzó de lleno a Goyle con un hechizo aturdidor antes de que estos tuviesen tiempo de lanzar otro hechizo, tras lo cual se puso a cubierto tras la esquina.

"Así que el traidor ha vuelto" oyó la voz de Crabbe "cuanto tiempo sin vernos 'Capitan'"

"Sigues tan idiota como siempre Vince" respondió Ron "No soy un traidor porque nunca estuve al servicio del Príncipe, atontado"

"Si claro, supongo que yo también diría lo mismo si me hubiese dejado engatusar por una sangre sucia" respondió Crabbe "Por muy bien que..."

Ron estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer en la provocación de Crabbe cuando éste fue interrumpido de golpe por algo que sonaba a una puerta abriéndose bruscamente.

* * *

A Harry le había costado un poco localizar la puerta que buscaba, a alguien se le había ocurrido utilizar aquella estancia como almacén y la puerta en cuestión estaba semioculta tras unas cajas. Cuando aun le quedaban un par por quitar oyó como al otro lado comenzaban a lanzar hechizos e incluso oyó algo que sonaba sospechosamente parecido a un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. 'Maldita sea mas vale que no sea Ron' pensó mientras apartaba las dos cajas que quedaban. Una vez despejado el camino abrió la puerta de una patada. 

Se asomó un momento y se retiró a tiempo de esquivar un hechizo que fue a estrellarse en la hoja de la puerta que acababa de abrir, destrozándola. Aun así desde donde estaba podía ver que quien había caído victima de algún hechizo no había sido Ron. Inmóvil y boca arriba justo enfrente de la puerta estaba Gregory Goyle.

Harry se despistó un momento al ver a Goyle, momento que fue demasiado largo ya que antes de darse cuenta algo le golpeó la cara con la contundencia de un martillo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el suelo y que alguien le apuntaba con una varita. Lo veía todo demasiado borroso para reconocer a su atacante, al parecer al caer había perdido las gafas.

"Vaya así que era verdad que había alguien tan idiota como para intentar hacerse pasar por el Príncipe" Harry reconoció la voz de Vincent Crabbe "Un traidor y el impostor, seguro que después de esto me ascienden. Aunque no creo que te necesite vivo. Avada..."

Una vez más Harry tuvo la impresión que su cuerpo se movía solo. En un movimiento fluido y más rápido de lo que Harry se creía capaz de moverse asestó una parada en la rodilla y otra en la entrepierna de su enemigo mientras se daba la vuelta en el suelo para incorporarse. Incluso le dio tiempo a propinarle un codazo en la cara mientras él se levantaba y Crabbe caía. El último golpe produjo un ruido realmente desagradable y cuando Harry se volvió a mirar a Crabbe éste yacía inerte con la nariz desencajada.

"Eres bueno" dijo Ron tras soltar un silbido de asombro al ver al corpulento soldado tendido en el suelo.

"No se como lo he hecho" respondió Harry. "Será mejor que metamos al otro también aquí antes de que alguien pase por aquí por casualidad"

"No creo que sirva de mucho con la puerta así pero da igual" dijo Ron que ya estaba moviendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Goyle mediante la magia.

"Pondremos esas cajas otra vez en su sitio" dijo Harry señalando a las cajas que tuvo que apartar para abrir la puerta.

Otra vez fue Ron quien tras cerrar lo poco que quedaba de puerta volvió a colocar las cajas.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar hasta lo que una vez debió ser el despacho de Filch una vez salieron otra vez de la zona conquistada del castillo. Era evidente que la habitación no había sido usada en años pero aun así el aspecto que presentaba era muy parecido a como Harry recordaba que era en su mundo. No le fue demasiado difícil encontrar lo que buscaba, a simple vista cualquiera lo hubiese tomado por un simple papel en blanco.

"¿Qué demonios quieres que haga con esto?" Dijo Ron cuando Harry le tendió el amarillento papel.

"Que lo actives, se supone que no puedo usar ninguna varita ¿recuerdas?"Ron aceptó el papel refunfuñando "Lo único que tienes que hacer es tocarlo con la punta de la varita y decir 'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas'"

Ron así lo hizo y casi dejo caer el papel cuando en este empezaron a aparecer líneas que parecían estar vivas y que se iban entrelazando para formar lo que parecía un plano. Después de echarle un segundo vistazo se quedó boquiabierto al reconocer lo que realmente era.

"Esto... esto es..."

"Hogwarts" dijo Harry "este mapa muestra todo el castillo y a sus ocupantes"

"Pero como... ¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí?"

"Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones luego" dijo Harry evitando responder "el antídoto esta aquí" Harry señaló lo que en su mundo era el despacho del director, a Harry no se le escapó el detalle de que en la misma estancia que había señalado había dos puntos uno con el nombre Draco Malfoy encima y el otro con su propio nombre. No sabía bien por que pero estaba seguro de que ahí estaba lo que buscaba. Por un momento le vino a la cabeza la trampa de la que había sido victima en el Departamento de Misterios y sintió una sensación de Deja Vu.

"Supongo que tampoco me contaras como sabes eso" dijo Ron. Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"Con el mapa podemos llegar hasta aquí sin problemas" dijo Harry señalando el pasillo del segundo piso en el que se encontraba la escalera que conducía a su objetivo "pero habrá que hacer algo con estos guardias" añadió señalando las dos motas de tinta que circulaban de arriba abajo del pasillo cuyos nombres no reconoció.

"Necesitaremos una distracción" dijo Ron observando pensativo el mapa.

Mientras tanto el punto señalado con el nombre de 'Harry Potter' que se encontraba en el despacho del piso superior desapareció.

"Creía que las barreras anti-aparición seguían activas" dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

"Y siguen estándolo" respondió éste "el mapa estará mal"

"¿Y la red floo?" Preguntó Harry poco convencido ya que al fin y al cabo no había visto acercarse a la chimenea al punto.

"Puede ser"

Tras unos instantes Draco Malfoy también abandonó la habitación, esta vez por una vía más convencional, la puerta. Ron seguía pensativo, Harry reconoció la expresión que éste tenía en la cara, la misma expresión que cuando se encontraba ante una jugada difícil en el tablero de ajedrez. 'Demasiado fácil' le oyó musitar.

"Uno de los dos debería distraer a los guardias mientras el otro se cuela en esa habitación" dijo Ron tras un rato de reflexión, tras lo cual se quedó un rato callado esperando una respuesta por parte de Harry.

"Yo entraré" respondió Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron esperaba que le respondiese. Al parecer no era la respuesta que Ron esperaba ya que por un instante se mostró sorprendido, pero recobró la compostura al momento. "Con el mapa puedes recorrer el castillo sin peligro ya has visto que a mi no me hace falta, el pasadizo secreto está aquí" dijo Harry señalando el pasillo del tercer piso donde se encontraba la estatua de la bruja tuerta"si llegas tú antes espera cinco minutos, si ves que no he llegado para entonces vete, para abrir el pasadizo solo tienes que tocarlo con la varita y decir 'dissendio'"

Ron siguió mirándole durante un rato, Harry tenia la impresión de que la expresión de Ron era la misma que cuando jugaba una partida de ajedrez, pero en lugar de examinar un tablero lo examinaba a él.

"Es muy posible que sea una trampa" en la voz de Ron no había el menor atisbo de emoción, en contraste con el tono que había estado usando con él hasta ahora.

Harry simplemente asintió.

Gracias al mapa no tuvieron ninguna dificultad en llegar hasta el pasillo en el que se encontraba la entrada a la habitación en la que a Harry no le cabía duda que se encontraba el antídoto. Por el camino habían decidido que cada uno se acercaría por un lado del pasillo. Ron distraería a los guardias y los alejaría de la entrada.

Tal y como lo habían planeado Ron atacó a los guardias desde un lado del pasillo y huyó haciendo que ambos le persiguiesen y por lo tanto dejando el camino libre para que Harry se escabullese hasta la escalera que subía hasta su objetivo. Para sorpresa de Harry de la estatua del fénix ('¿Fenix?' pensó Harry '¿Aqui no habia una gargola?')que debía obstruir la entrada a dicha escalera solo quedaba la base. Harry subió apresuradamente la escalera en espiral que a diferencia de la de su mundo estaba quieta como una escalera normal. Entonces Harry cayó en la cuenta de que desde que había entrado al castillo no había oído ninguno de los ruidos característicos de éste, ni una armadura chirriar, ni un cuadro moverse o hablarle, el castillo parecía casi muerto en comparación al que Harry recordaba. Desechó aquellos pensamientos cuando llego por fin a la puerta que se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera. Se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió simplemente girando el picaporte. Una vez mas le vino a la mente lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios, que a pesar que apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde aquello le parecía que había ocurrido hacia una eternidad.

Recorrió con la vista la sobria estancia que en comparación a como la tenia decorada Dumbledore ésta parecía vacía. Ni un cuadro, ni una de las mesas con aquellos extraños instrumentos plateados no había nada que Harry considerase familiar, a excepción del sombrero seleccionador que se encontraba en una de los estantes situadas tras el escritorio de aspecto lujoso. A Harry le pareció que ya había estado aquí antes aunque lo achacó al extraño sueño que había tenido esa tarde mientras estaba inconsciente a pesar de que apenas se acordaba que era lo que había soñado.

Cuando volvió a examinar la habitación un pequeño vial con un líquido transparente en su interior llamo su atención. El frasco se encontraba sobre el escritorio, perfectamente a la vista. No sabía por que pero tenía la certeza de que aquello era el antídoto que buscaba, pero el hecho de que estuviese tan a la vista no le gustaba nada. Aunque hubiese un cartel anunciándolo no podría ser más evidente que aquello era una trampa. 'Pero tampoco gano nada perdiendo el tiempo aquí plantado' pensó Harry. Se acercó cuidadosamente maldiciendo el hecho de que no se le ocurriese quitarle la varita a Crabbe cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Se encontraba a unos pasos del escritorio cuando, sin saber muy bien como, supo que alguien se encontraba a su espalda. Harry se abalanzó hacia el pequeño frasco y rodó sobre el escritorio para estrellarse en la estantería que había detrás, algo le cayó encima de la cabeza obstruyéndole la visión. Cuando por fin aparto dicho objeto, que resultó ser el sombrero seleccionador, vio al mismo enmascarado que había visto hacia unas horas en el bosque retirando su espada, hendida hasta la empuñadura, del mueble que los separaba. En su otra mano llevaba lo que Harry reconoció como una capa de invisibilidad lo cual explicaba por que no le había visto al entrar.

"Tienes mucha suerte" Aunque la voz le llegaba amortiguada por la extraña mascara metálica Harry la reconoció perfectamente, era su propia voz. "Pero ya se te ha acabado no saldrás de aquí con vida, respóndeme ahora y te prometo una muerte rápida ¿quién te envía?"

Harry se levantó lentamente del suelo. En una mano tenia lo que había venido a buscar, el antídoto, y en la otra sostenía el sombrero seleccionador.

"¿Quién eres?" Continuó preguntando "Es mejor que respondas o me veré obligado a hacerte volver a tu verdadera forma con esto" dijo levantando la espada a la altura de los ojos, como haciendo un saludo, tras lo cual apuntó con la punta de su arma a Harry.

Harry por su parte miraba a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiese utilizar como arma. En las estanterías tan solo había extraños adornos y algún que otro libro, pensó que quizás pudiese distraerlo (se negaba a pensar que quien tenia delante apuntándole con una espada fuese él mismo) lo suficiente para llegar hasta la puerta lanzándole un libro pero recordó como Luna había intentado lo mismo esa misma noche pero con una piedra y él la había cortado como si fuese mantequilla.

"Me estoy cansando de tu mutismo, creo que será mejor comprobar si realmente puedes articular algún sonido" lo más inquietante era que el tono de voz era el más gélido que Harry había oído en mucho tiempo "con un grito me bastara" añadió mientras sacaba su varita con la mano que tenia libre.

Harry, que no esperaba que su alter ego fuese capaz de usar la varita con la mano izquierda, casi cayó de bruces al sentir los efectos de la maldición cruciatus sobre sí mismo. Cuando el dolor cesó Harry se encontró con una rodilla en el suelo preguntándose que acababa de pasar.

"Ahora que ya sabemos que no eres mudo respóndeme de una vez" Harry levantó la vista con una mirada desafiante, pero antes de poder responder otra voz llamo la atención de ambos Harrys.

"¿Pero es que uno no puede dormir tranquilo un rato?" A Harry le costó un momento darse cuenta de que la voz provenía de uno de los objetos que tenía en la mano "¿qué demonios hago aquí abajo en el suelo? Vuelve a ponerme en la estantería ahora mismo pedazo de..." después de una serie de adjetivos realmente coloridos (que Harry se preguntó dónde los había oído un sombrero que se había pasado los últimos años encerrado en una habitación) que incluían varios grados de parentesco con Trolls y otras criaturas, se produjo un silencio sepulcral.

"Maldito sombrero estúpido, me da igual que padre dijese que podías ser útil. En cuanto me encargue de él me librare de ti de una vez por todas" dijo el enmascarado.

"Si, si bla bla bla... lo de siempre, ahora me toca decir que jamás conseguiréis doblegarme y todo eso ¿por qué no vamos directamente a la parte en que te aburres y me vuelves a poner en la estantería bajo esa campana de cristal insonorizada? Realmente tengo sueño sabes" respondió el sombrero dejando claro que se estaba burlando de él "por cierto ¿tu quien eres?" Añadió cuando se dio cuenta de que era Harry el que lo estaba sujetando.

Por su parte Harry miraba de hito en hito al sombrero sin creerse aun que realmente había dicho lo que había dicho. Por suerte su capacidad de recuperación ante las sorpresas de este extraño mundo había mejorado bastante desde que llego a él ya que consiguió esquivar a tiempo un mandoble de su encolerizado alter ego. Al parecer el sombrero realmente había conseguido sacar de quicio a la versión de sí mismo de este mundo, ya que éste había saltado la mesa y atacaba indiscriminadamente a Harry que seguía esquivando los furiosos ataques de su adversario.

"¿Te parece inteligente hacer enfadar así a alguien armado?" Dijo Harry que para su propia sorpresa se había tomado bastante bien una situación de lo más surrealista, estaba hablando con un sombrero mientras una versión malvada de sí mismo intentaba matarle. '¿O debería decir matarse?' Pensó Harry ahondando aun más en la caótica situación.

"Yo no sabia que se lo iba a tomar así" arguyó el sombrero "por cierto aun no me has dicho quien eres"

Harry volvió a ignorar la pregunta cuando tuvo que esquivar primero una acometida y después un tajo dirigido a su costado. Al parecer a pesar de la furia su versión malvada sabia lo que estaba haciendo, un par de pasos mas y estaría acorralado en la esquina formada por una estantería y la pared, tenia que pensar rápido o acabaría ensartado.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que era lo que tenia en la mano. Guardó como pudo el antídoto en uno de los bolsillos y metió la mano en el sombrero a pesar de las protestas de éste. Por suerte para él aun estaba ahí. La hoja de la espada de Gryffindor desvió en el último momento la estocada que seguramente hubiese atravesado el pecho de Harry.

Aprovechando la sorpresa Harry arremetió contra su alter ego haciéndolo retroceder hasta el centro de la habitación. No sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo pero parecía surtir efecto ya que había conseguido que su otro yo se mantuviese a la defensiva al parecer sin una posibilidad de contraatacar.

Una vez en el centro de la estancia el enmascarado retrocedió de un salto y antes de que Harry pudiese seguirle lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Harry interpuso la espada instintivamente y el rayo fue absorbido por la hoja de ésta. Los ojos de su adversario se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

"Oriarcón" le oyó decir Harry, la sorpresa de sus ojos también se reflejaba en su voz "por eso padre estaba tan interesado en ese viejo sombrero" inmediatamente volvió a guardar la varita y se colocó en posición de guardia "no sé que me hiciste en el bosque, pero debí suponer que debía ser algún truco mental por eso tuviste que quitarme la mascara. No se como lo hiciste ni por que me hiciste pensar que buscabas el antídoto pero ya no me importa. Entrégame esa espada y te dejaré ir."

"¿Esperas que me lo crea?" Respondió Harry en tono sarcástico.

"Hazlo o te la arrancaré de tus manos frías y muertas, justo después de que te saque la verdad sobre quien eres y quien te envía"

"Vaya, esperaba ser más original como malo" dijo Harry, ahora que él también tenia una espada en la mano se sentía mucho mas seguro "solo unas cuantas frases típicas y amenazas vacías. Aunque que se puede esperar de alguien que sigue a alguien como Voldemort"

"No permitiré que mancilles el nombre de mi padre con tus indignos labios" gritó mientras se abalanzaba hacia Harry dispuesto a atravesarle.

Harry simplemente se hizo a un lado y descargó un golpe dirigido al brazo de su enemigo según pasaba. La hoja atravesó la capa y la chaqueta pero simplemente saltaron chispas al chocar con la cota de malla que llevaba debajo de la ropa.

"Tom Riddle no es mi padre, ni el tuyo" dijo Harry mientras desviaba otro ataque con su espada "nuestro padre era James Potter" de alguna manera había conseguido trabar su espada con la de su enemigo.

"¿Qué estas insinuando?" Seguían cara a cara con sus armas trabadas la una con la otra "¿Gemelos? Es la mayor tontería que he oído en mi vida" Harry sintió como le pie de su adversario le golpeaba en un muslo y lo lanzaba hacia atrás.

Harry trastabilló y cayó sentado con la espada aun en la mano. Se echó a rodar a un lado a tiempo de evitar ser golpeado por la espada de su alter ego. Por la forma en que ésta se hundió en el suelo de piedra Harry estaba seguro que de no haberse apartado le habría partido en dos.

"No, tu y yo somos la misma persona" dijo poniéndose en pie y volviendo a colocarse en guardia. '¿Cómo sé que esto es la posición de guardia?' Se preguntó de repente 'es más ¿cómo es que he estado usando la espada como si hubiese estado practicando toda mi vida?'

"Retiro lo dicho. ¡Esto! Es la mayor tontería que he oído en mi vida" dijo tras soltar una carcajada y volvió a arremeter contra Harry.

Siguieron intercambiando estocadas un rato hasta llegar a un punto muerto. Desde que Harry había alcanzado a su adversario en el brazo ninguno de los dos había vuelto a acertar a su oponente. Ambos estaban sin aliento pero Harry parecía notarlo más que su otro yo aun cuando Harry no contaba con la desventaja de llevar encima una cota de malla que debía pesar bastante. Por el gran ventanal que presidía la habitación se veía que el cielo empezaba a aclararse, señal de que estaba a punto de amanecer. Harry sabía que no le quedaba tiempo si quería llevarle el antídoto a Luna.

El recuerdo de Luna y el hecho de tener al responsable de su estado delante de él le hizo atacar con más fiereza de lo que se habría creído capaz a esas alturas. Su enemigo, sorprendido de que aun le quedasen energías para realizar un ataque como ese, se limitó a defenderse hasta que por fin consiguió trabar la guardia de la espada de Harry con la suya propia. Maniobra que resultó ser un error cuando Harry en vez de retroceder como el Príncipe esperaba se pegó aun más a él aprisionando las hojas entre sus cuerpos. Harry aprovechó la situación para colocar una pierna detrás de una de las de su adversario y hacerle perder el equilibrio. Una vez con éste en el suelo pasó por encima de él pisándole el brazo del arma y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, subiré el siguiente en cuanto pueda, aunque puede que tarde un poco porque el proximo fin de semana me voy al expomanga de Madrid. 


	9. Huida

Siento muchisimo haberos hecho esperar tanto, me he estado peleando con este capitulo desde hace semanas al final he decidido que esta es la version que mejor me ha quedado (a pesar de todo no me gusta mucho) encima es un capitulo corto... Esperemos que en el siguiente la vuelta a escena de Luna me inspire.

Bueno Reviews:

Remus-Lupin-Black-darkq: Si... la verdad es que tardaran un tiempo en volver a su mundo, de todas formas apenas ha pasado un dia desde que llegaron a este. Ultimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para leer, pero en cuanto pueda me paso por tu historia.

Gaba-Black: Gracias, espero que la pelea de este capitulo me haya quedado igual de bien.

Marina-Potter: Gracias, siento no haber podido actualizar antes. El Expomanga estuvo genial me compré un monton de cosas

Joanne: Si, los vocativos me matan... y eso que esta vez intente tener cuidado con eso... en cuanto a las tildes ... U.U¡ supongo que confio demasiado en la autocorrecion del Word, tendre mas cuidado. Si, la verdad es que seria interesante ver la reaccion de los otros Ron y Hermione

DarkShadow: Te entiendo, yo normalmente tampoco tengo mucho tiempo asi que rara vez dejo reviews. Me alegra que te guste la parejita . En cuanto al Expomanga me pase la mayor parte del tiempo en los stands de las tiendas... me deje casi 200 euros. Aparte de eso vi la pelicula de "Howls moving castle" que por cierto esta muy bien y recomiendo para cuando se estrene en el cine (que estoy bastante seguro de que saldrá en el cine)

* * *

Harry bajaba la escalera tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, aun no estaba recuperado del todo de las heridas que había recibido y el haber dormido apenas una hora tampoco contribuía a mejorar su estado físico. En un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer rodando por la escalera en espiral, pero aun así no aminoró el paso. Aunque no hubiese oído a su perseguidor, cosa poco probable ya que el sonido se amplificaba considerablemente en el reducido espacio que ocupaba la escalera, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba éste, podía sentir su presencia acortando la distancia que los separaba de la misma inexplicable manera que había sido capaz de esgrimir la espada de Gryffindor como un maestro. Algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo de eso estaba seguro. Se obligó a si mismo a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente en cuanto llegó a la base de la escalera, ya habría tiempo de preocuparse de esas cosas una vez estuviese fuera del castillo, después de curar a Luna.

Echó a correr en dirección a la escalera más cercana que le llevase al tercer piso. La molestia que todavía sentía en el pecho volvió a convertirse en dolor y cada vez le costaba mas respirar. Antes de llegar a doblar la primera esquina vio salir del hueco de la escalera a su alter ego. Lo único visible de su cara eran los ojos pero eran mas que suficiente para evidenciar la ira que lo embargaba. Una vez mas Harry se forzó a aumentar el ritmo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer frente otra vez a un enemigo como él, sabia que si volvían a entablar combate esta vez no saldría bien parado.

Harry siguió corriendo mientras volvía a sentir como la distancia que le separaba de su otro yo se reducía aun más. De hecho al llegar a la escalera que buscaba tan solo le separaba de su perseguidor poco mas que una decena de metros. Subió la escalera tan rápido como pudo aunque para su desgracia al llegar al siguiente piso se encontró de frente con dos soldados cortándole el paso. Al parecer ambos soldados estaban tan sorprendidos de verle aparecer por la escalera como él mismo lo estaba de verlos ahí. Harry sabía que podía abrirse paso entre ellos, pero no antes de que su alter ego le alcanzase, lo cual solo le dejaba una opción. Bien por que sus enemigos se habían quedado estupefactos o bien por que su capacidad de reacción había mejorado notablemente desde su llegada a este universo –apenas hacia un día, pero a Harry le parecía una eternidad– Harry se precipitó hacia el siguiente tramo de escaleras que le llevaría al siguiente piso sin darles la oportunidad siquiera a levantar las varitas.

Mientras seguía subiendo oyó unos gritos provenientes del piso que acababa de abandonar. Por el tono de voz dedujo que su alter ego estaba reprendiendo a sus subordinados por quedarse quietos como pasmarotes en vez de hacer algo para capturarle. No pudo escuchar las palabras exactas pero tampoco le importaba, era perfectamente consciente que detenerse en vez de aprovechar para ganar terreno a su perseguidor hubiese sido una estupidez.

Había otra escalera que bajaba hasta el tercer piso cerca de la biblioteca y hacia allí se dirigía. Notaba como había ganado bastante distancia entre él y su otro yo, casi suficiente distancia como para no sentir su perturbadora presencia. Al parecer la distancia influía en la conexión entre ambos, sin duda una buena noticia. Hasta entonces a Harry no se le había pasado por la cabeza que podría haber estado poniendo en peligro a Ron, Hermione y Lupin con su sola presencia, ya que sin duda si él podía sentir la presencia de su alter ego también debía funcionar a la inversa. Desechó esos pensamientos ya que no llevaban a ningún sitio. Una vez que se alejase del castillo y cuando Luna se hubiese recuperado buscaría una manera de volver a su propio mundo y se olvidaría de todo esto.

Un encarnado haz de luz que pasó a pocos centímetros de su cara le saco de su ensimismamiento. Al parecer los gritos que había oído antes no eran solo una reprimenda sino mas bien ordenes. Uno de los dos guardias que se había encontrado antes estaba en la escalera que Harry pensaba utilizar para acceder al tercer piso, por el sonido de al menos otros dos pares de botas proveniente de la misma escalera no estaba solo. Harry consiguió bloquear un segundo hechizo aturdidor que esta vez le hubiese alcanzado de no haber interpuesto la hoja de la espada de Gryffindor. Harry aprovechó el momento de estupefacción de su enemigo para desaparecer tras una esquina. Al parecer el que una espada hiciese eso no era tan común como él creía, otra cosa en que pensar para cuando no estuviese ocupado intentando evitar que alguien le capturase, pensó con acritud.

Siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se iba en la dirección en la que se encontraba su otro yo. Rápidamente repasó las opciones que tenia. Volver hacia la escalera y confiar en poder derrotar a los tres enemigos antes de que su alter ego llegase era una de ellas aunque las posibilidades de éxito eran escasas. Seguir por el mismo camino que iba e inevitablemente entablar batalla con su otro yo estaba descartado, no aguantaría otro combate contra él, además era muy probable que a estas alturas ya contase con refuerzos. A su izquierda se encontraba una puerta que enseguida reconoció. Puede que en la biblioteca consiguiese despistar a sus perseguidores sin tener que enfrentarse a ellos, sin duda aquella era su mejor opción.

Entró justo a tiempo de esquivar un hechizo proveniente del pasillo que acababa de abandonar. Apenas le dio tiempo a ocultarse entre una de las hileras de valdas antes de que tres soldados entrasen por la puerta, uno de ellos el que se había encontrado hacia unos momentos y los otros dos probablemente los que estaban subiendo por la escalera. Ninguno de los tres era mucho mayor que Harry, apenas uno o dos años como mucho. Bien pensado la mayoría de soldados que había visto patrullando por Hogsmeade eran también muy jóvenes. Casi inmediatamente y sin apenas mediar palabra se separaron para empezar a registrar la extensa estancia mientras que uno de ellos se quedaba guardando la puerta.

Harry maldijo para sus adentros, no había tenido en cuenta que uno de ellos podía quedarse en la puerta vigilando. Con todo el sigilo del que era capaz se movió hacia la parte mas alejada de la entrada. Daría un rodeo para evitar a los que estaban registrando las estanterías y después se encargaría del de la entrada, con suerte para cuando supiesen lo que estaba pasando él ya se encontraría en el tercer piso de camino al pasadizo hacia Hogsmeade.

Una vez mas sus planes se desbarataron cuando sintió la presencia de su alter ego en la entrada de la biblioteca. El alma se le cayó a los pies, si la situación antes era mala ahora era mucho peor. No solo no había conseguido evitar el enfrentamiento sino que ahora se las tendría que ver con al menos tres –si no mas, en el caso de que su otro yo hubiese llevado refuerzos– soldados y con una versión de sí mismo al parecer mas que acostumbrado a la lucha. Estaba atrapado en una ratonera en la que se había metido él solo.

'Al menos no me atraparan fácilmente' pensó resignado mirando la espada que aun portaba en su mano derecha. Esperaba que fuese lo que fuese lo que le había hecho luchar tan bien antes todavía estuviese ahí. Al menos su otro yo se había quedado en la puerta mientras dejaba que sus subordinados hiciesen el trabajo sucio.

Harry miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar que le diese ventaja táctica. Sin duda podía coger por sorpresa al primero de los enemigos pero el resto se vería atraído por el ruido de la lucha. Ya que el enemigo contaba con una ventaja numérica... Sacudió la cabeza intentando averiguar de donde habían salido esos pensamientos. Recordaba levemente haber recibido alguna lección sobre tácticas en algún momento hacia tiempo... pero eso era imposible. Se obligó a centrarse en su situación cuando oyó pasos en el pasillo que se abría entre la fila de estanterías en la que estaba y la contigua.

Uno de los soldados se acercaba, estaba a dos, quizá tres metros de donde él se encontraba escondido. Solo necesitaba una distracción para poder atacarle por sorpresa. Hasta ese momento había olvidado completamente que tenia las dos manos ocupadas, la derecha con la espada de Gryffindor mientras que en la izquierda aun sostenía el sombrero seleccionador. Se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza para tener una mano libre y esperó a que su enemigo se acercase un poco más. Harry lanzó un libro por encima de la estantería que estaba a su espalda y salió al pasillo en cuanto oyó como éste caía al suelo. Tal y como esperaba, su enemigo se había dado la vuelta para ver que había sido ese ruido proveniente del lugar que acababa de revisar. Un solo golpe con la empuñadura de la espada bastó para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Había sido mucho menos escandaloso de lo que él había previsto, pero aun así había hecho suficiente ruido como para despertar la curiosidad de sus perseguidores. Al principio pensó en moverse y buscar otro escondite para poder emboscar a otro de sus enemigos, seria lo lógico. Pero después recordó que tenia el tiempo contado, enfrentarse al resto de enemigos a la vez era mucho más rápido que tener que cazarlos uno a uno. 'Debo estar volviéndome loco' pensó, pero aun así siguió adelante con el plan que se le acababa de ocurrir.

Tres soldados aparecieron al poco rato, uno de ellos se acercó hasta su compañero caído mientras los otros dos observaban desde lados opuestos a unos cuantos metros en el pasillo. Por suerte para Harry a ninguno de los tres se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba. En su estado no le había resultado nada fácil subir a la estantería y desde luego no le hacia la más mínima gracia tener que saltar desde tres metros de altura. 'Definitivamente estoy loco' pensó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el más cercano de sus adversarios.

Casi se desmayó de dolor cuando cayó sobre su objetivo. Posiblemente las costillas que aun no estaban recuperadas de su ultima fractura se habían vuelto a romper. A pesar de todo Harry había conseguido derribar a su objetivo y asestarle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente. Una vez mas su cuerpo se movió por iniciativa propia cuando los otros dos enemigos que quedaban lanzaron a la vez sendos hechizos. A pesar de que seguía sintiendo el dolor producido por cada movimiento que hacia su cuerpo seguía moviéndose ajeno a su voluntad, cosa que no le importaba mucho si con ello conseguía salir de la situación en la que estaba. Interceptó uno de los hechizos con la espada y se limitó a inclinarse un poco para esquivar el otro. La maldición que acababa de esquivar alcanzó de lleno a uno de sus oponentes mientras de volvía tranquilamente hacia el único que quedaba en pie.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que el tiempo se ralentizaba. Su enemigo consiguió lanzar otra maldición que él bloqueó sin esfuerzo antes de que lo tuviese al alcance de su espada. El primer mandoble impactó en la mano del arma cercenando algunos dedos y partiendo la varita por la mitad. Casi de inmediato ya estaba descargando un segundo golpe. A mitad de la estocada Harry se dio cuenta hacia donde iba dirigida ésta.

'No' gritó su mente consciente mientras luchaba por recuperar el control de su cuerpo. En el último instante consiguió desviar el golpe, pero aun así su espada se hendió en el hombro izquierdo de su oponente. Harry retiró la espada del cuerpo de su adversario. Aun no se podía creer que hubiese estado a punto de matar a la persona que tenía enfrente... si no se hubiese dado cuenta de la dirección que llevaba ese ultimo ataque, si no hubiese sido capaz de cambiar la trayectoria a tiempo... Ya le pesaba demasiado en la conciencia haber herido tan gravemente a alguien que ahora mismo estaba arrodillado ante él con la cara contorsionada por el dolor y... ¿Por miedo? Sin duda debía creer que iba a rematarle. En ese momento Harry se juró a si mismo tratar de evitar por cualquier medio volver a perder el control de su cuerpo.

"Enhorabuena" Allí, en el lado opuesto del pasillo, con la extraña mascara ocultando su cara, la espada clavada en el suelo y aplaudiendo con desgana se encontraba su alter ego "Una estrategia muy original, sin duda te he subestimado. No volveré a cometer ese error." Dijo recogiendo la espada con su mano derecha y haciendo un extraño saludo. En su mano izquierda tenia su varita. "Esta vez luchare en serio" Había algo en su voz que le hacia parecer completamente distinto a la persona que se había enfrentado antes. Algo que decía que no iba a perder la fría calma que lo dominaba por mucho que lo provocase.

Inmediatamente después se lanzó al ataque. En el tiempo que tardó en recorrer la distancia que los separaba le dio tiempo a lanzar dos hechizos. El primero de ellos hizo surgir del suelo de piedra unas manos que inmovilizaron los pies de Harry y el segundo hizo estallar una de las estanterías cercanas. Harry se protegió instintivamente la cara mientras notaba como astillas y otros productos de la explosión se le clavaban en las partes desprotegidas del cuerpo. A pesar de ello consiguió desviar el primer golpe de espada de su oponente haciendo que el filo del arma le pasase a pocos milímetros de su cuello. No le resultaba nada fácil luchar por mantener el control de su cuerpo y a la vez rechazar los ataques de su alter ego. El príncipe descargó otros dos golpes –que fueron detenidos por la espada de Harry en el último momento– antes de retirarse de un salto a una distancia segura para utilizar la varita. Harry aprovechó ese momento para destruir una de las dos manos de piedra que le sujetaban los tobillos. Por su parte su enemigo hizo estallar el suelo delante de Harry de tal manera que los escombros resultantes saliesen disparados en su dirección. Una lluvia de piedras golpeó a Harry por todo el cuerpo e hizo que perdiese el equilibrio. Harry también había soltado la espada al recibir un golpe en el brazo y ahora ésta se encontraba a unos pasos de él. Su enemigo se abalanzó sobre él dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia. Harry que sabía que esta vez no podría hacer nada esperó resignado el fin observando a su enemigo. Pensó en la ironía de haber escapado tantas veces de la muerte a manos de Voldemort solo para acabar matándose a sí mismo.

A mitad del ataque Harry contempló atónito como algo de considerables dimensiones golpeaba a su enemigo en el costado y lo arrastraba a través del agujero abierto por la explosión de la estantería. Apenas fue consciente del estruendo de otra de las estanterías derrumbándose en uno de los pasillos contiguos.

"Estas hecho un asco" Ron acababa de aparecer por el pasillo lateral desde el cual había salido disparado lo que fuese que había golpeado a su alter ego.

"¿Qué... que ha pasado?" Harry consiguió articular la frase a duras penas.

"¿Recuerdas lo de la silla en 'cabeza de puerco'?" Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza "pues esta vez he usado una mesa. Ja, ya veras cuando se lo cuente a Hermione ella decía que no serviría de nada en un combate de verdad contra él" Añadió ron con autosuficiencia.

"Esto... ¿te importaría...?" Dijo Harry señalando la mano de piedra que aun le atenazaba uno de los tobillos. "¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?"

"Tu mismo me diste esto ¿recuerdas?" Después de liberar a Harry Ron le respondió enseñando el mapa que sostenía en su mano izquierda "cuando vi que pasabas directamente al cuarto piso pensé que tendrías problemas... por cierto ¿Conseguiste el antídoto?"

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para comprobar que el pequeño vial seguía allí. Al parecer seguía milagrosamente intacto.

"Entonces vamonos antes de que se recupere" añadió cuando Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Eh... eh chico aquí abajo" Harry se sorprendió al ver el sombrero seleccionador en el suelo, debía haberse caído con alguna delas dos explosiones "No pensaras dejarme aquí, venga llévame contigo, puedo serte de mucha utilidad con esa cabeza tan interesante que tienes"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Respondió Harry mientras ron murmuraba algo de 'y ahora un sombrero que habla'.

"Hace un rato, cuando estaba en tu cabeza he notado que tienes un caos ahí dentro bastante considerable. Es muy largo de explicar, llévame contigo y te ayudaré a desentramarlo"

Harry recogió el sombrero y la espada del suelo.

"¿Nos vamos o tienes que llevarte algo mas? Si me lo hubieses dicho hubiese traído una mochila" Dijo Ron, su voz rezumaba ironía.

"Vamos" Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la salida de la biblioteca. Tenia contusiones en todo el cuerpo, notaba como la sangre corría por su cara desde una herida producida por una de las piedras, su mano izquierda estaba llena de astillas y volvía a tener rotas las costillas. A pesar de sus heridas Harry no aminoró el paso hasta haber llegado a la estatua que daba al pasadizo secreto que llevaba a Hogsmeade.

Continuará...

* * *

¬¬ no me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado el final... un poco precipitado, pero bueno, de momento se queda asi hasta que un dia me de por revisar toda la historia.

Pues con esto y un bizcocho... hasta no se cuando (sinceramente espero que pronto)

Ahora ¿veis ese botoncito morado que pone "Go" al lado de"Submit Review"? pues si le dais y me dejais aunque sea un par de palabras me hariais muy feliz .


	10. ¿una apuesta?

Aqui estamos con un capitulo mas... y esta vez solo he tardado una semana .

Vamos con las reviews:

Asumi-Chan: gracias por la Review

Dorian-Crow: me alegra que te gustase a pesar de ser un capitulo tan corto.

Lobo-solo: XDDD sip mas de un par.

Gaba-Black:Quien sabe... puede que tengas razón.-

Joanne: Bueno, la verdad es que al final he decidido dejar What if... con el argumento actual que tengo en mente, es decir de momento no habrá crossovers.

Ginger: Esque si digo que el siguiente lo tengo en una semana me gafo... y ya ves, si digo que no se cuando lo voy a tener acabo haciendolo antes XD.

RemusLupinBlackdarkg: Gracias.

Mina:Si, la verdad es que en el capitulo nueve no hay mucho dialogo... casi parece el guion de una peli muda XDD. La verdad es que cada vez me salen mas facilmente las escenas de accion... será la practica.

Bueno hasta aqui las reviews de hoy... espero que os guste el capitulo:

* * *

Arrastrándose, así fue como finalmente consiguió salir de debajo de los escombros aquel al que se conocía como el Príncipe Oscuro. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado, alguien había osado desafiarlo abiertamente entrometiéndose en una misión que debería haber sido sencilla. Para colmo el muy insolente se atrevía a adoptar su aspecto para mayor burla. Además en su enfrentamiento en el bosque le había hecho algo, algún tipo de hechizo que afectaba a la mente, no había otra explicación.

Desde que había vuelto de la misión en el bosque no se había podido quitar de la cabeza a la chica rubia a la que se había enfrentado, si bien era cierto que no había luchado nada mal, eso no era razón suficiente para explicar su extraña obsesión. Mas extraño aun fue cuando comenzó a pensar en el vial de antídoto que guardaba para casos de emergencia. Entonces recordó que había conseguido herirla, en realidad apenas era un arañazo, pero sin duda suficiente para que el veneno que impregnaba la hoja de su espada hiciese efecto. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad esos pensamientos no eran suyos. Eran casi como un eco en su cabeza, sentía que debía "entrar" en el castillo –a pesar de que ya estaba en él– y llevarle el antídoto a la chica, salvarle la vida. Esos pensamientos iban acompañados de una emoción que hacia mucho que él había extirpado de su alma, culpa. Se sentía culpable por la situación en la que se encontraba la chica, postrada en una cama luchando por su vida. Fue entonces cuando decidió ponerle fin a la situación.

Aquel eco había comenzado cuando se quitó la mascara, al igual que en el bosque ese insolente tuvo que quitársela para poder alcanzarle con lo que fuese que había usado para manipular su mente, por lo tanto dedujo que la mascara le ofrecía algo de protección. Así fue, en cuanto se la puso el eco desapareció. Debía vengarse y sabía como. Estaba seguro que ese maldito impostor acudiría a él en busca del antídoto. Una sencilla trampa y todo habría acabado. Dio orden de que la vigilancia en el castillo se redujese a la mitad, debía asegurarse de que llegase hasta él, pero si se lo dejaba demasiado fácil sería sospechoso. Después solo tuvo que mandar a Malfoy a buscar una capa de invisibilidad y su cota de malla y esperar.

Se suponía que era un plan sencillo y efectivo, entonces ¿Cómo demonios había acabado así?

Se puso en pié ignorando por completo el dolor de su brazo izquierdo que le colgaba flácido a un costado, todo indicaba que se había dislocado el hombro. La boca le sabía a sangre, lo que quería decir que debía tener alguna herida interna. Siguió caminando impulsado solo por el odio que sentía. Mataría a ese que afirmaba ser su otro yo de otra dimensión. Mataría también a esa chica, si es que había sobrevivido al veneno. Ella era también parte de lo que fuese que le estaban haciendo a su mente ¿Por qué si no iba él a obsesionarse con una chica? No tenía tiempo para tonterías de ese estilo. Y aunque no formara parte era una molestia, razón suficiente para matarla.

Soltó un gruñido cuando se golpeó el hombro contra una de las estanterías para volver a colocárselo en su lugar. Su mano derecha no había soltado la espada en ningún momento. Espada que ahora producía un siseo siniestro al rozar la punta de ésta con la piedra del suelo al andar.

"¿Os encontráis bien, Señor?" Uno de los inútiles que había mandado para acorralar a su presa en la biblioteca se encontraba un poco mas adelante. Estaba extremadamente pálido, sin duda debido a la perdida de sangre por las heridas en su hombro izquierdo y su mano derecha –en la cual incluso faltaba algún dedo– "He mandado a..."

Jamás llegó a terminar la frase ya que al llegar a su lado el Príncipe descargó un rápido y certero tajo que cercenó limpiamente el cuello de su subordinado. Ignorando completamente el cadáver, el Príncipe siguió andando sumido en sus pensamientos.

'¿Es esto otra de tus retorcidas pruebas, Bellatrix?'... si, no podía ser de otra forma. Era demasiada casualidad que todo esto hubiese empezado poco después de llegar ella. Si, esa mujer solo vivía para verle sufrir.

"¿Y como demonios se sale de aquí?" Dijo exasperado tras darse cuenta que había vuelto al mismo sitio del que había partido.

* * *

Harry y Ron no tuvieron ningún problema para llegar hasta el pasadizo secreto gracias al mapa del merodeador. Durante casi todo el trayecto hasta Hogsmeade se mantuvieron en silencio. Ron de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas especulativas a Harry, pero no dijo nada hasta que casi habían llegado a la salida. 

"¿Por qué?" Harry, que no esperaba una pregunta se limitó a mirarle totalmente confuso "En la biblioteca, podías haber matado a esos cuatro tipos fácilmente. Sobretodo al ultimo. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"No soy un asesino" Respondió Harry impasible, aunque en realidad sintió un escalofrío al pensar que realmente había estado a punto de matar a uno de ellos.

"Si tú lo dices..."

Harry no llegó contestar porque Ron ya estaba saliendo por la trampilla que daba al sótano del edificio donde antes se encontraba Honeydukes. Harry le siguió inmediatamente. Sabía perfectamente como era Ron, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse un tanto exasperado ante su comportamiento.

"Parece que ya ha amanecido" dijo adelantándose a la protesta que Harry estaba a punto de expresar "habrá que ir con cuidado, seguramente los guardias aun no saben lo que ha pasado en el castillo pero si ven a alguien con aspecto sospechoso..." esto ultimo lo dijo echándole una significativa mirada a Harry "por suerte últimamente mucha de la gente que viene por Hogsmeade también van encapuchados, pero aun así es mejor que escondas esos trastos" Añadió señalando los objetos que Harry llevaba en las manos. Las protestas del sombrero seleccionador por haber sido llamado 'trasto' fueron amortiguadas cuando Harry lo ocultó dentro de la capa junto con la espada de Gryffindor. "Ah... y toma esto, lo necesitaras si las cosas se ponen mal ahí fuera" con la mano que le quedaba libre Harry atrapó el objeto que le acababa de lanzar.

"Esto es..." Dijo Harry observando la varita que tenia en la mano, su varita.

"No te equivoques, no es que confíe en ti" a Harry le pareció escuchar un 'no del todo' en la pausa que Ron hizo antes de seguir hablando. "Pero siempre serás mas útil si llevas eso encima" prosiguió tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto "Pero como se te ocurra intentar alguna tontería te juro que te haré pedazos con mis propias manos ¿Entendido?" Asintió satisfecho cuando vio la expresión confusa en la cara de Harry sin duda interpretándola como un signo inequívoco de que había conseguido intimidarle.

Cuando Ron se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia las escaleras Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. No importaba en que mundo se encontrase, Ron siempre seria Ron, pensó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza.

Al fin salieron a la calle. El sol aun se encontraba lo bastante bajo como para que los edificios proyectasen una sombra considerable en todas las calles del pueblo. Aun así había demasiada claridad como para pasar desapercibidos si intentaban escabullirse como la noche anterior. Finalmente decidieron que seria menos sospechoso ir por el medio de la calle como si no tuviesen nada que esconder, al fin y al cabo a estas horas tampoco era tan extraño que hubiese gente por la calle. Ron avanzaba unos pasos por delante de Harry. Gracias al uniforme que llevaba Ron no atrajo mas de un par de miradas tanto de los guardias como de los lugareños que a tan temprana hora se dirigían hacia sus trabajos. Harry tampoco llamó demasiado la atención a pesar de que con la cara embozada por la capucha y con la capa totalmente cerrada solo se le veían los zapatos. Al parecer Ron tenia razón al afirmar que mucha gente que acudía a Hogsmeade lo hacían también de esa guisa. De hecho comparado con alguna de las personas con las que se cruzaron en la calle podría decirse que Harry iba muy expuesto.

No tardaron el llegar hasta la casa. Por suerte estaba lo bastante apartada de la calle principal como para que nadie se fijase en que un soldado y un encapuchado habían entrado en la misma casa con un intervalo de unos pocos segundos.

Nada mas entrar Hermione los acribilló a preguntas. Cuando por fin parecía que habían calmado un poco a la chica asegurándole que todo había salido bien Harry se retiró la capucha dejando a la vista su cara ensangrentada debido a la herida que tenia en la frente.

"Así que todo bien... y supongo que si alguno de los dos hubiese perdido un brazo diríais que solo era una herida superficial ¿no?" Harry tenia la impresión que Hermione estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas "Ron ocúpate de las heridas más simples mientras yo voy a administrarle el antídoto a la chica..." Añadió lanzándole una mirada asesina a Ron. Tras esto cogió el antídoto y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la habitación donde estaba Luna.

"A veces da miedo" Dijo el pelirrojo, posiblemente sin darse cuenta de que había expresado un pensamiento en voz alta. Harry por su parte no pudo hacer mas que asentir con la cabeza.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, ya que según Ron ahí guardaban el botiquín. Al entrar se encontraron con que la habitación no estaba vacía. Sentado a la mesa leyendo el periódico se encontraba Remus Lupin. Apenas le dio tiempo a saludar a ambos chicos antes de que Ron comenzase a lanzarle una andanada de preguntas. Lupin explicó como había conseguido escapar de la emboscada por los pelos, y que realmente no sabia cuantos más habían conseguido escapar. Cuando le preguntaron por que no había vuelto directamente a la casa después de escapar de la emboscada simplemente respondió que había ido a hacer una visita a un viejo amigo.

Cuando Ron y Harry acabaron de escuchar la historia Recordaron de repente a lo que habían ido a la cocina. Inmediatamente Ron se puso a rebuscar en uno de los armarios en busca de vendas y algo para desinfectar las heridas. Por su parte Harry se quitó la capa y puso sobre la mesa los dos objetos que había traído con él.

"Eso es el sombrero seleccionador" Dijo Remus que se había quedado boquiabierto al ver lo que Harry había sacado de su capa "Y esa espada ¿No será?"

"La espada de Gryffindor" Dijo Harry casi de manera casual.

"Creía que solo era una leyenda"

"Hooola, a alguien le importaría explicarme que tienen de especial un sombrero bocazas y una espada vieja" Dijo Ron que ya había encontrado lo que buscaba. Por su parte Harry disimuladamente echó la capa encima del sombrero para ahogar sus protestas por ser tratado de una manera tan irrespetuosa.

"El sombrero podría decirse que es parte del espíritu de Hogwarts, es tan antiguo como el castillo" Fue Remus el que respondió. "Y la espada perteneció a uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts"

"Esta hecha de ori... nosequé" Añadió Harry recordando la conversación que tuvo con su alter ego.

"¿Oriarcón? Eso explica muchas cosas" Dijo Remus.

"Por cierto ¿qué es eso del Oriarcón?" Dijo Harry viendo su oportunidad de aclarar las dudas de por qué estaba tan interesado su alter ego en esa espada.

"Por fin algo que sé" Respondió Ron mientras se enderezaba y parecía que se preparaba para recitar algo de memoria "El Oriarcón es un metal con capacidad para absorber grandes cantidades de energía mágica, no se sabe exactamente cuando fue descubierto pero se han encontrado piezas de este material en excavaciones arqueológicas de varias civilizaciones antiguas, entre ellas la Griega es la más destacable ya que muchas de nuestras costumbres mágicas actuales provienen de ella."

"Ya veo que he conseguido meter algo en ese cráneo tan duro que tienes" Dijo Hermione desde la puerta. Por la expresión divertida de Remus debía llevar ahí desde que Ron comenzó su monologo "Ahora solo me falta que en vez de repetirlo como un loro lo digas con tus propias palabras"

"Ja... pero no me puedes negar que lo he respondido bien" Contestó Ron sacándole la lengua a Hermione.

"¿Siempre están así?" Preguntó Harry a Remus en voz baja.

"Casi siempre" Respondió en el mismo tono mientras ocultaba una sonrisa tras el periódico.

"Así que si no lo he entendido mal esta espada absorbe magia ¿No?" Dijo Harry interrumpiendo el duelo de muecas en el que se había enzarzado la parejita.

"Ehhh si" Respondieron a la vez un tanto azorados. Entonces fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry seguía igual que cuando había entrado a la casa.

"Ron no te dije que te encargases de sus heridas" Una vez mas la mirada de Hermione podría haberle causado un fallo cardiaco a un Dementor -si estos tuviesen corazón obviamente-.

Hermione le arrebató las vendas de las manos mientras murmuraba entre dientes y se puso enseguida ocuparse de Harry.

"¿Cómo está Luna?" Preguntó Harry cuando Hermione ya casi había acabado de ocuparse de sus heridas -la mayoría arañazos y contusiones sin importancia- "¿Puedo verla?"

"Esta descansando... solo podemos esperar a ver si el antídoto hace efecto y en cuanto a sí puedes verla" Le pinchó en el costado con el dedo índice haciendo que Harry diese un pequeño bote"Tu también deberías descansar"

"No veo por que no puede descansar en la misma habitación en la que está ella" Intervino Ron de manera casual. Harry le dirigió una mirada agradecida, mientras que la de Hermione rezumaba exasperación. Ron ignoró ambas y se alejó silbando por el pasillo.

Remus también había aprovechado para escabullirse por la puerta del sótano.

"Esta bien..." Dijo Hermione al fin ante la mirada suplicante de Harry. "Pero tendrás que beberte esto" dijo entregándole otro frasco con el mismo liquido transparente que le había entregado la noche anterior "Y te quedaras descansando hasta que yo lo diga ¿Entendido?" Añadió Hermione en un tono tan autoritario que diría que rivalizaba con el de la Profesora McGonagall. Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir.

* * *

Después de dejar a Harry en la habitación donde Luna estaba durmiendo Hermione se dirigió hacia el estudio donde sabía que probablemente estaría Ron. Efectivamente así era, Ron se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en uno de los cómodos sillones leyendo un libro. Hermione le dirigió tal mirada que cualquiera diría que iba a empezar a echar fuego por los ojos de un momento a otro. 

"¿Que querías que hiciera?" Dijo contrarrestando la mirada de Hermione con una mirada de inocencia "Esta preocupado por la chica. No me digas que tú no harías lo mismo en su lugar"

Hermione suavizó su expresión y se sentó en uno de los reposabrazos del asiento que estaba ocupando Ron.

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo con un suspiro "por esta vez" añadió inmediatamente al ver la expresión de triunfo en la cara de Ron. "Además... ¿Significa eso que confías en él?"

"Bueno... Resulta que no es un mal tipo, aunque su aspecto me siga dando escalofríos"

"Ya, pero que tenga una novia demuestra que no se parece en nada al Príncipe"añadió Hermione.

"¿Eh...? que estas diciendo, no creo que esa chica sea su..."

"Y yo te digo que si, y si no lo es poco les falta"

"¿Quieres apostar?" Dijo Ron enarcando una ceja.

* * *

Luna se despertó desorientada. Estaba tumbada en una cama en una habitación que no reconocía. La luz que entraba por la ventana le daba directamente en la cara acentuando el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Nunca se había emborrachado pero por lo que había oído lo que estaba sintiendo ahora debía equivaler a diez resacas juntas. Cuando trató de incorporarse vio que no estaba sola en la habitación. Junto a la ventana estaba Hermione forcejeando con unas cortinas que se negaban a cerrarse. 

"Lo siento ¿Te he despertado?" Dijo ésta cuando vio que la joven Ravenclaw estaba despierta.

"No importa" Respondió Luna casi en un susurro "¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Hermione le contó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior desde que Harry llegó con ella en brazos. La única vez que la expresión de Luna cambió fue cuando se dio cuenta que Harry también estaba en la habitación, sentado en una silla a un lado de su cama. Al parecer se había quedado dormido mucho antes de que ella despertara.

"Debes ser alguien muy importante para él" dijo Hermione cuando por fin acabó de relatar los hechos.

Luna sacudió la cabeza "no, apenas nos conocemos, pero él es así. Siempre antepone la seguridad de los demás a la suya propia. No debería haberse arriesgado tanto, no por mí, es demasiado importante para nuestro mundo"

"Tendrás que decírselo cuando despierte, aunque por la forma en que se preocupaba por ti me había parecido otra cosa" respondió Hermione con una sonrisa misteriosa "en ese caso quizás quieras ponerte eso antes de que él despierte" dijo señalando a una silla donde se encontraba la ropa de Luna. De hecho Luna no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que único que llevaba encima era la ropa interior y las vendas que cubrían la herida. "Tuve que quitarte la ropa para ocuparme de las heridas... Hasta luego" Tras decir esto salió por la puerta cerrándola sin demasiado cuidado. A Luna casi se le escapa el corazón por la boca cuando Harry varió un poco la postura.

* * *

"Eres maquiavélica" dijo Ron que estaba recostado en la pared al lado de la puerta de la habitación. 

"Demasiado tarde para retirarte de la apuesta..." respondió Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Además es culpa de vuestra, tuya y de él, por algo insistí tanto en que no se quedase con ella en la misma habitación"

"Bueno, ya veremos lo que pasa" añadió Ron dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

"Que yo voy a ganar"

Continuará...


	11. aunque sea con alguien como tú

Buenas a todo el mundo... siento haber tardado tanto con este capitulo uuugg me he peleado mucho con él y al final me ha quedado esto... se suponia que tenian que pasar unas cuantas cosas mas... pero bueno he preferido dejarlo asi y no haceros esperar mas.

Ginger: Jeje pues sí, sí que lo es cuando quiere. En cuanto al resto de personajes, se sabrá de ellos a su debido tiempo (en el proximo capitulo aparecerá uno mas)

Mina: Lo siento, otro capitulo en el que no pasa naa de naa.

Dark-shadow: Bueno, teniendo en cuenta la conexión que hay entre ellos podria ser... o puede que no, quien sabe.

Gracias a gaba-black,remus-lupin-lupin-black-darkg,Joanne:y Alleka por sus reviews.Siento no haber podido responder a todas.

* * *

Harry dejó escapar un bostezo mientras estiraba sus doloridos músculos. Doloridos tanto por las contusiones como por haberse quedado dormido en la silla en una postura bastante extraña. Se frotó los ojos para intentar aclarar un poco su vista, borrosa a causa del lagrimeo provocado por el bostezo. A su derecha de espaldas a él estaba Luna -o más bien una forma borrosa que Harry dedujo que debía ser la chica-.

"¿Luna?" Dijo mientras intentaba enfocar su visión un poco mejor "¿ya estas mejor?"

Luna se volvió hacia él sobresaltada. Harry se sorprendió de ver esa expresión en Luna, desde que la conocía -cierto que no era mucho tiempo- no recordaba ni una vez que algo la hubiese sorprendido realmente.

"Oh... si, ya estoy mejor" Respondió la chica recuperando la compostura, aunque a pesar de todo un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que la mano de Luna se había quedado parada a mitad del gesto de abrochar un botón de su camisa. De hecho la mitad inferior de la camisa de Luna estaba desabrochada dejando al descubierto los vendajes y parte de sus abdominales. Pasaron unos instantes antes de que Harry se diese cuenta que se había quedado mirándola fijamente -mas concretamente a cierta parte de su anatomía-, y cuando por fin subió la vista hasta la cara de Luna se encontró con que la expresión de sorpresa había vuelto a la cara de la chica.

"Lo siento" se apresuró a decir Harry volviendo la vista hacia la ventana en el lado opuesto de la habitación y fijando su atención en ella como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Inmediatamente sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

"No importa" respondió casi en un susurro. Inmediatamente se hizo un silencio incomodo que duró un buen rato.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Dijo Harry al fin. "¿Alguna idea de cómo volver a nuestro mundo?"

"No... De momento no" respondió Luna que ya había acabado de abrocharse la camisa y ahora estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

"Entonces supongo que estamos atrapados aquí" dijo Harry echando una rápida ojeada a Luna para asegurarse de que ya llevaba toda su ropa correctamente colocada antes de volverse hacia ella otra vez.

"Si hay una forma de llegar aquí desde nuestro mundo debe haber una forma de volver"

"Supongo que tienes razón" respondió Harry poco convencido. Otra vez silencio...

"Harry, no me malinterpretes, te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho pero no deberías haberte arriesgado tanto por mí" Fue Luna esta vez quien rompió el silencio.

"Cuidar el uno del otro ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Harry en un tono mas duro del que pretendía "si voy a quedarme atrapado en un mundo que no es el mío al menos preferiría estar acompañado... aunque sea con alguien como tú"

Luna se puso en pie y le dio la espalda a Harry

"Entiendo" una vez mas la voz de Luna apenas era poco mas que un susurro. Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de cómo había sonado su ultima frase.

"Luna... lo siento, no quería decir eso solo es que..." Dijo levantándose rápidamente de la silla, de hecho demasiado rápido. Harry notó como perdía el equilibrio, demasiado débil como para poder hacer nada al respecto. Por suerte para él Luna reaccionó a tiempo de evitar que Harry besase el suelo, por desgracia ella también estaba muy débil. Luna había conseguido desviar la trayectoria de caída de Harry, pero el peso del chico acabó venciéndola haciendo que finalmente acabase cayendo en la cama boca arriba con Harry sobre ella.

"Lo siento" repitió Harry intentando quitarse de encima sin obtener muchos resultados "no sé que me pasa últimamente, no te tomes en serio lo que he dicho antes..."

Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

"Eh, vosotros dos, Remus quiere..." Ron se quedó mudo al ver la escena que tenia ante él "hablar con vosotros... Podíais haber puesto algo en la puerta para saber que... emmm necesitabais un poco de 'intimidad'"

Antes de que Harry pudiese responder nada Ron ya había cerrado otra vez la puerta. Harry y Luna se quedaron mirando a la puerta que se acababa de cerrar.

"Harry... ¿te importaría...?"

"Oh, si" Harry hizo un esfuerzo y consiguió rodar hacia un lado, quedándose tumbado a un lado de Luna. "Siento realmente lo que dije antes, si no llega a ser por ti no sé donde estaría ahora..."

"No importa" le interrumpió la chica, había recuperado su tono de ensueño habitual. Hasta ese momento Harry no se había dado cuenta de que hasta entonces Luna había estado hablando con él de manera normal, no con ese aire de ensueño que parecía envolverla cada vez que la veía por los pasillos de Hogwarts. "Vamos, Ronald dijo que el profesor Lupin quería hablar con nosotros" Dijo poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole una mano a Harry.

Harry volvió a sentir un aguijonazo de culpa cuando se dio cuenta de que seguramente esta vez había herido seriamente los sentimientos de la chica. Era la única explicación que había a su comportamiento.

Todavía estaba pensando en que hacer para disculparse con Luna cuando se dio cuenta de que luna ya había abandonado la habitación.

Lupin que les estaba esperando en la cocina los recibió con una sonrisa y un gesto para que tomasen asiento. La expresión ausente de Luna apenas se alteró, Harry se limitó a observarla consternado mientras él también se acomodaba en una de las sillas. Lupin fue consciente desde el primer momento del extraño comportamiento de ambos pero decidió que ese tema podría esperar. Carraspeó un poco para atraer la atención de los dos jóvenes antes de empezar a hablar.

"Veréis, me preguntaba si teníais pensado que es lo que vais a hacer a continuación"

Luna se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras que Harry solo negó con la cabeza.

"Solo quería que supierais que mi oferta de acompañarnos a Hermione, Ron y a mí sigue en pie"

"¿Oferta?" Dijo Harry enarcando una ceja.

"Es verdad... la ultima vez no os di muchas opciones" respondió Remus con una media sonrisa "pero comprenderéis que la situación en la que me encontraba requería actuar así por seguridad"

"La verdad es que lo entendería mejor si supiese que es lo que os traéis entre manos." Adujo Harry.

"Supongo que tenéis derecho a saberlo. Formamos parte de un grupo de gente que no está de acuerdo con las ideas propagadas por el Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores. Por desgracia somos muy pocos como para hacer algo significativo en contra de las tropas. Principalmente nos dedicamos a dar refugio a gente como nosotros."

"Entiendo, por eso no podíais dejarnos marchar sin mas por si en realidad éramos espías... pero ¿Por qué habéis cambiado de opinión?"

"En realidad desde que contasteis vuestra historia supe que no lo erais, aparte de ser demasiado increíble como para ser una mentira sabes cosas que poca gente en este mundo sabe... y esas personas se pueden contar con la mano. Además el Señor Oscuro no arriesgaría a contar los secretos que ha mantenido ocultos incluso a su heredero a un espía enviado a un grupo tan poco importante como el nuestro."

"ya veo..."

"No puedo aseguraros que encontraremos la forma de devolveros a vuestro mundo, pero si que estaréis mas seguros que si os dedicáis a deambular por vuestra cuenta."

"Por mí de acuerdo" dijo Luna de repente a pesar de que daba el aspecto de estar totalmente ensimismada "¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"En un par de horas" respondió Remus "hubiese querido salir antes pero Hermione dijo que estabais demasiado exhaustos"

"Entonces creo que iré un momento a la habitación a descansar un poco más." Dicho esto Luna se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo por el que habían venido.

Tanto Harry como Remus tardaron un rato en apartar la vista de la puerta por la que la chica había salido inesperadamente.

"¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?" Dijo al fin Remus.

"Podría decirse que si" Respondió Harry.

"Si puedo hacer algo para ayudar..."

"No creo, pero gracias de todas formas"

"Supongo que también vendrás"

"No veo muchas otras opciones" Respondió Harry recostándose un poco mas en la silla.

"Siento no poder ayudarte a volver a tu mundo, puede que no seas el hijo del James que conocí pero veo que eres el que él hubiese querido tener. Si puedo hacer algo más por ti no dudes en pedírmelo" Dijo Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro antes de seguir su camino hacia la puerta.

Harry se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. De repente todo el peso de las consecuencias de su situacion cayó sobre sus hombros. No solo se encontraba atrapado en un mundo en el que su peor enemigo tenia mas poder del que Harry hubiese podido concebir en su más atroz pesadilla. Además había arrastrado con él a una chica inocente -si se hubiese mantenido firme en su negativa a llevar a Ginny, Neville y Luna al departamento de misterios...-. Pero en vez de estar enfadada con él por ello Luna intentaba ayudarle y animarle, pero lo único que él hacia era intentar apartarla de sí mismo. Llevaba tanto tiempo distanciándose de la gente que se preocupaba por él que posiblemente ya fuese algo instintivo. Y para empeorar las cosas ahora estaba también el tema de que estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Tenia la extraña sensación de estar dividiéndose en dos, una parte de si mismo de la que era totalmente consciente y esa otra parte que lo dominaba de vez en cuando haciendo de él una fría y despiadada maquina de luchar tanto armado -como en la biblioteca de Hogwarts- como sin armas -Harry recordó el incidente en el callejón Diagon-.

De repente Harry se encontró apabullado ante tal carga, queriendo simplemente gritar. Pero se sorprendió al descubrir que una parte de él insistía en abordar la situación de un modo pragmático. Desde luego no podía solucionar los problemas todos a la vez, se encargaría de ellos uno a uno.

Lo primero seria disculparse con Luna, sin duda podría parecer el problema más insignificante, pero por alguna razón era lo que más le preocupaba ahora. Lo malo era que no iba a ser tan fácil como podría parecer en un principio. Harry era plenamente consciente que su experiencia interpretando los sentimientos de una chica eran prácticamente nulos como demostró su desastrosa relación con Cho. Además ahora se trataba de Luna Lovegood la chica más extraña que se había encontrado en su vida. El lado bueno era que simplemente quería arreglar el daño que había hecho con sus palabras, no hacer que ella se enamorase de él -algo en esa idea hizo que la cara se le pusiese del color de un tomate maduro-. Lo malo, que si ya de por sí Harry era incapaz de comprender a las chicas Luna era aún más indescifrable.

Recordar estas últimas veinticuatro horas pasadas al lado de la chica hizo que Harry se diese cuenta que la actitud absorta que Luna adoptaba tan a menudo no era su verdadera personalidad. Lo que Harry había visto era una chica observadora, inteligente y con una asombrosa capacidad para adaptarse a las circunstancias, y que esa chica distraída no era mas que una fachada. El hecho de que Luna hubiese confiado lo suficiente en él como para bajar sus defensas no hizo mas que agravar su sentimiento de culpa por herirla de esa manera. Viendo que esa línea de pensamiento le llevaba de nuevo a autocompadecerse se obligó a adoptar una visión mas practica del problema. Si no encontraba una solución por si solo necesitaría consejo. Por alguna razón le daba vergüenza acudir a Remus por algo así, lo cual solo le dejaba una opción. Puede que Hermione en esta dimensión no fuese la misma Hermione que él conocía, pero por lo que había podido observar se le parecía bastante. Si alguien le podía ayudar era ella.

Harry posó la vista en los objetos que estaban encima de la mesa justo enfrente de él. La empuñadura de la espada de Gryffindor asomaba debajo de la capa negra que Harry había estado utilizando hasta ahora. Debajo de dicha capa también se distinguía la silueta del sombrero que Harry había sacado de Hogwarts junto con la espada y el antídoto que le salvó la vida a Luna. El rememorar las palabras del sombrero le hizo recordar otro de sus problemas 'Hace un rato, cuando estaba en tu cabeza he notado que tienes un caos ahí dentro bastante considerable. Es muy largo de explicar, llévame contigo y te ayudaré a desentramarlo'... ¿Tendría eso algo que ver con la perdida de control de su cuerpo? Estaba demasiado cansado tanto física como mentalmente como para buscar respuestas en ese momento.

Volvió a recostarse en la silla y cerró los ojos. Descansar un poco antes de hablar con Hermione, ese fue su último pensamiento antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

Continuará...

* * *

Special thanks to Asumi-chan, gracias a ella he podido subie este capitulo hoy 


	12. Encuentros

Una vez mas aqui estoy con el capitulo... He descubierto que necesito dos cosas para poder inspirarme para escribir, una es un libro (ahora estoy con 'la rueda del tiempo' asi que tengo para rato) y la otra es cafeina muuucha cafeina o me duermo encima del teclado (en otra vida debí ser un lirón o algo asi). Lo malo es que esta vez acabé el octavo libro de 'la rueda del tiempo' y no encontraba el noveno por ningun sitio, asi que esa es la razon de que me bloquease y tardase tanto en sacar este capitulo y el anterior. Esperemos que no me pase lo mismo con el decimo.

Hala dejo de aburriros con mi vida y paso a responder Reviews:

Joanne: pues si, esta vez has sido la mas rapida. La verdad es que al pobre Ron generalmente le suele tocar el papel de secundario comico... pobre hombre.

Gaba-Black: Umm bueno en este no se dice claramnete pero se menciona de pasada que al final consiguieron sacar al Príncipede la biblioteca XDD.

Remus-lupin-black-darkq: Gracias por la review.

Mina: La verdad es que no podria decir cuantos capitulos quedan exactamente, pero mas o menos va casi la mitad de lo que tengo pensado para la historia... ademas igual me decido y hago algun one-shot contando la historia de algun personaje de esta dimension.

Dorian-crow: Tienes mucha razón respecto a Luna, pero ya tengo pensado como juntarlos muajuajuajua (risa malvada)

Ginger: Pues al final de este capitulo sale uno de ellos (deberia haber salido en el anterior pero bueno...) y mas adelante saldran unos cuantos mas.

Lunapotter1: Humm ¿mas explicación por parte de Harry y Luna? me temo que no se a que te refieres.

Hala se acabaron las reviews ahora al capitulo:

* * *

A pesar de los años que habían pasado desde la ultima vez que había contemplado esa escena, la puesta de sol desde la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts era tal y como Bellatrix la recordaba. Por desgracia no se encontraba ahí para admirar el paisaje. Había elegido ese lugar para la reunión puesto que era un lugar relativamente seguro ante cualquier intento de alguien por espiar su conversación. Realmente no había esperado tener que sacarle partido al joven Malfoy tan pronto.

Rehusaba creer que había sido la casualidad la que había hecho tener que acudir al callejón Diagon para investigar un extraño rumor sobre un incidente, que había ocurrido precisamente la misma mañana en la que ella se encontraba en dicho lugar. Había dos testigos que afirmaban haber visto al Príncipe allí esa mañana, uno un joven guardia que aseguraba haberlo encontrado junto a una chica en una calle muggle no muy alejada del callejón Diagon. El segundo era un tendero del propio callejón, dicho tendero aseguraba que no era capaz de recordar quien le había atacado. Al parecer a nadie se le había ocurrido que ambos hechos pudieran estar relacionados, pero Bellatrix no creía en las coincidencias. Tras una pequeña 'entrevista' con el hombre en cuestión Bellatrix consiguió romper el débil hechizo de modificación de memoria al que estaba sometido. Según el tendero había sido el propio Príncipe el que le había atacado y después modificado su memoria. Bellatrix conocía demasiado bien a su alumno, a pesar de sus diferencias admitía que era un agente muy eficaz -aunque nunca se lo diría a la cara- y sabia que no dejaría tras de sí un rastro tan claro a menos que quisiese ser descubierto. 'Los hechizos de modificación de la memoria se pueden romper, pero un muerto no habla' fueron sus propias palabras sobre el tema cuando estaba instruyendo al chico. Los informes de los soldados que investigaron el incidente indicaban que desde la tienda se accedió a algún punto de Hogsmeade, dichos soldados no siguieron investigando el incidente ya que por orden expresa de Lucius tenían prohibido interferir en cualquier asunto en el territorio del chico. Cualquier caballero se tomaría a mal que efectivos de otro miembro de la orden de Walpurgis se adentrasen en su territorio y sin duda Lucius sabía que hacerlo con el joven heredero del señor oscuro era como pinchar con un palo a un león dormido, un león con las habilidades de una serpiente, habilidades que ella misma se había encargado de inculcar.

Así que finalmente la infructuosa investigación había llevado a Bellatrix de vuelta al castillo por la mañana solo para encontrarse con rumores entre las tropas de que dos intrusos se habían infiltrado en el castillo aquella noche, se habían enfrentado al Príncipe y habían conseguido salir indemnes. Lo cual llevaba a la situación actual, necesitaba conocer los hechos y nadie mejor para informar de ellos que su recién adquirido espía entre las tropas de su antiguo discípulo. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que ya había llegado la persona a quien esperaba. Era una habilidad muy útil desarrollada a lo largo de los años, habilidad que le había servido a Bellatrix para seguir viva en un mundo en el que era costumbre atacar a traición incluso entre aliados. De hecho el propio Señor Oscuro favorecía esta practica ya que purgaba a los débiles haciendo que solo sus seguidores más fuertes sobreviviesen.

"Llegas tarde, Malfoy" fue el frío saludo con el que Bellatrix recibió a su nuevo subordinado.

"Mi señora, no he podido llegar antes estaba..." comenzó a decir el joven.

"No he venido aquí para oír tus patéticas excusas" le cortó Bellatrix dando media vuelta para lanzarle una mirada fría. "Ya sabes que es lo que quiero oír así que empieza"

Mientras Draco resumía los acontecimientos ocurridos en el castillo la noche anterior Bellatrix no pudo evitar registrar el lenguaje corporal del joven. Era una costumbre que le había servido tanto dentro como fuera del campo de batalla. La mayoría de la gente no se daba cuenta de que mediante sus gestos o sus posturas estaban diciendo mucho mas que con sus palabras. En la batalla esto le indicaba el próximo movimiento de su enemigo, fuera de ella era capaz de saber si alguien estaba mintiendo sin tener que recurrir a la Legeremancia. A los ojos de Bellatrix, Draco era la viva imagen de su padre, Lucius. Al igual que el cabeza de familia de los Malfoy, tras las palabras sumisas de Draco se encontraba un ansia inusitada por el poder y la determinación de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Igualmente también existía un fuerte instinto de supervivencia, ni Lucius ni Draco atacarían a un oponente abiertamente a menos que estuvieran seguros al cien por cien de salir victoriosos.

"... y ahora las tropas están registrando Hogsmeade, aunque sospechamos que los intrusos ya no estarán por la zona" Acabó finalmente Draco.

"Hay algo más que no me has contado" Afirmó Bellatrix con un tono tan frío y rotundo que Draco no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás a pesar de que Bellatrix no se había movido ni un palmo.

"Bueno... El Príncipe se encuentra ahora recuperándose de las heridas en sus aposentos... sin duda fue una..."

"No se trata de eso y lo sabes" Esta vez Bellatrix sí avanzó hacia el atemorizado chico. Con el sol a espaldas de la mujer lo único que Draco podía distinguir era su silueta, pero por alguna razón estaba seguro de que tenia clavada en él una mirada asesina. "Habla" Dijo Bellatrix agarrando un puñado de pelo de la nuca del chico y echándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

"No... no lo consideré importante..." comenzó a decir Malfoy pero se interrumpió al ver como se estrechaban los ojos de Bellatrix cuya cara se encontraba a menos de un palmo de la suya.

"Nada... de... excusas..." No fue mas que un susurro, pero las palabras no hubiesen tenido mas efecto aunque las hubiese gritado a pleno pulmón.

"Anoche, poco después de la operación dirigida por el Príncipe se produjo lo que sospechamos que fue un asesinato. Todo parece indicar que fue algún tipo de bestia, pero como no encontramos indicios de nada del tamaño de la criatura por la zona. Se podría decir que fue un hombre lobo si no fuese por que aun faltan varias semanas para la luna llena" Respondió apresuradamente el joven.

"¿Quién era la victima?" Sabía que todavía había algo más, algo que Malfoy no quería que ella supiera, lo cual irritaba de sobremanera a Bellatrix. Aunque tenia que admitir que también le divertía doblegar la voluntad del joven Malfoy.

"Micer Tar, un hombre de la zona bastante rico, tiene varias propiedades en Hogsmeade y otros pueblos cercanos" A sus quince años Draco era bastante alto para su edad, Bellatrix apenas le sacaba un palmo de altura, así que para mantener la postura en la que se encontraban Bellatrix tenia que pegar su cuerpo al de él.

"Sigues escondiéndome algo" Susurró al oído del joven, Bellatrix no pudo evitar notar como el pulso y la respiración del chico se aceleraban todavía más cuando sus labios rozaron la oreja del chico... y sospechaba que no era precisamente por miedo.

En un momento Draco se encontró boca abajo en el suelo con una de las rodillas de Bellatrix hincada en su espalda impidiéndole levantarse y la punta de la espada del único miembro femenino de la orden de Walpurgis en su cuello.

"Te mantengo con vida por que me pareces útil hasta cierto punto" Si Draco hubiese podido volverse hubiese visto que a pesar del tono frío de las palabras de Bellatrix ésta tenia una sonrisa de autocomplacencia en su cara. "Si tengo que perder el tiempo tratando de sacarte información útil sin matarte puede que me sea mejor buscarme a otro que haga tu trabajo de manera más eficiente. Así que cuéntame que sabes de ese tal señor Tar y demuéstrame que no he hecho mal en dejar vivo a un traidor que espía a su superior directo"

"Era uno de nuestros informadores sobre un grupo de rebeldes que se esconden cerca de aquí. Su verdadero nombre era Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew... Solo trataba directamente conmigo o con el Príncipe... era un tipo bastante paranoico." Para cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que ya podía levantarse Bellatrix ya estaba en la puerta que daba al interior del castillo.

"Quiero que me traigas la cabeza de ese cadáver" Dijo Bellatrix sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Draco. "Y espero que hayas aprendido la lección, vuelve a intentar esconderme algo y no seré tan amable" Con esto desapareció hacia la oscuridad de la escalera que bajaba hacia los pisos inferiores del castillo.

Al final no todo habían sido malas noticias, cierto que aun no había aclarado nada acerca de ese supuesto doble de su antiguo alumno, pero eso podía esperar de momento. Peter Pettigrew era uno de los primeros nombres en la lista de personas que el Señor Oscuro quería ver muertas -Bellatrix no tenia ni idea de las razones y no tenia ningún interés en preguntar, eso seria un suicidio- y llevarle su cabeza sin duda resarciría uno de los pocos fracasos en su carrera, el dejar escapar a la otra persona que el Señor Oscuro tenia especial interés en eliminar, Remus Lupin. Aunque había sacado otra cosa buena de su encuentro en la torre. Draco Malfoy se parecía mucho a su padre pero había una diferencia importante, Draco era mucho más maleable que Lucius. Sonriendo en la oscuridad Bellatrix decidió que acababa de encontrar un nuevo e interesante juguete, al fin y al cabo el joven no era más que una herramienta en sus manos ¿Qué importaba si lo moldeaba a su gusto y le daba más de una utilidad?

* * *

Harry despertó, o más bien fue despertado por Ron de una manera poco delicada. Cuando por fin consiguió quitarse de la cabeza la capa que Ron le había lanzado -junto con la espada y el sombrero- Ron ya estaba en la puerta que daba al pasillo cargado con una mochila como la que llevaba la noche anterior.

"Coge tus cosas, nos vamos" medio gruñó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Harry se puso la capa y recogió el sombrero y la espada preguntándose que mosca le habría picado a Ron ahora. Desde que habían vuelto de Hogwarts se había mostrado bastante menos hostil, pero ahora había vuelto a su comportamiento anterior. Resignado, Harry se limitó a seguirle por el pasillo hasta la entrada de la casa donde esperaban Hermione y Luna que al parecer estaban manteniendo una conversación hasta que los dos chicos llegaron.

"¿Todo preparado?" Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Ron, el cual le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. "Entonces solo falta que llegue Remus"

Por su parte Harry no prestaba ninguna atención a la conversación que iniciaron Ron y Hermione ya que estaba más atento a Luna que al parecer estaba entretenida examinando distraídamente uno de los cuadros que colgados en una de las paredes del vestíbulo de la casa. En realidad dicho cuadro no parecía tener nada de interesante. Harry estaba seguro de que seguía enfadada con él aunque no lo demostrara. 'Y tiene razones para estarlo' pensó Harry mientras volvía su atención hacia las otras dos personas que había en la habitación. Este era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para pedirle consejo a Hermione. Desechando la idea de que normalmente se moriría de vergüenza si tuviera que pedir consejo sobre algo así aunque fuera a la Hermione que conocía desde hacia ya mas de cinco años y que para él era como una hermana y no digamos a una versión alternativa de ella que ni siquiera le conocía, Harry reunió el valor para acercarse hasta donde estaban Ron y Hermione hablando. Pero cuando se disponía a dirigirle la palabra un ruido que inmediatamente reconoció como alguien apareciéndose le interrumpió.

"Todo listo" Ron, Hermione y Harry relajaron las manos que habían ido instintivamente a sus respectivas varitas cuando vieron que el recién llegado no era otro que Remus Lupin "Las patrullas estarán un rato ocupadas con la pequeña distracción que he organizado, no deberíamos tener problemas para salir del pueblo pero de todas maneras estad alerta"

Efectivamente una vez más no tuvieron problemas para salir de Hogsmeade. A Harry que había perdido la noción del tiempo después de pasar casi todo el día durmiendo le sorprendió descubrir que estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron al borde del bosque oscuro. Una vez allí Remus los guió hasta un camino medio escondido entre la espesura. Cuando se encontraron en dicho camino Remus, Ron y Hermione se relajaron visiblemente. Aunque Remus les indicó a Harry y a Luna que no debían salir del camino bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Harry se rezagó un poco aprovechando que Luna estaba ocupada manteniendo una conversación con Remus acerca de -a juzgar por la expresión de la cara del hombre- algún tema extraño como era costumbre en Luna. Hermione y Ron cerraban la comitiva a unos diez pasos de la joven Ravenclaw y su interlocutor. Por un momento pensó en pedirle a Hermione hablar a solas con ella pero conociendo la naturaleza sobreprotectora de Ron optó por no intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo si podía confiar en la Hermione de esta dimensión también podría confiar en este Ron.

"Hermione ¿te importa que te haga una pregunta?" Dijo Harry al llegar junto a ella.

"Adelante" Respondió ella mientras Ron le examinaba con la mirada intentando descifrar sus intenciones.

"Veras... se trata de Luna..."

"Has hecho o dicho algo y ella se ha enfadado contigo" Dijo Hermione viendo que a Harry le resultaba difícil hablar de ello.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Harry sorprendido "¿Te ha comentado algo?"

"No, no me ha dicho nada sobre eso."

"¿Entonces como lo has sabido?"

"Elemental querido Watson..."

"¿Watson? Creí que se llamaba Harry" Interrumpió Ron bastante confundido.

"Solo es una expresión de un libro Muggle, Ron" Respondió Hermione "Como iba diciendo, era evidente, os habéis estado evitando el uno al otro desde antes de salir de la casa... Bueno al grano ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?"

"Esta tarde, después de que despertase le dije algo que no debería haberle dicho. Lo hice sin pensar y la verdad es que creo que lo que le dije le dolió"

"Entiendo... Me parece que lo mejor es que pase un poco de tiempo antes de pedirle perdón. No te puedo asegurar que te vaya a perdonar pero es mejor que le dejes un poco de tiempo para pensar en ello"

"¿Solo eso?" Dijeron a la vez tanto Ron como Harry. Se miraron un momento y fruncieron el ceño antes de volver su atención de nuevo hacia Hermione.

"Sí, solo eso. Aunque si quieres puedo hablar con ella e intentar suavizar un poco las cosas" Respondió Hermione tras soltar un suspiro. "Veré lo que puedo hacer para que os reconciliéis lo antes posible."

"Gracias"

"Ahora soy yo quien quisiera hacerte una pregunta" Dijo Hermione.

"Claro"

"Tu amiga me ha contado que en el sitio de donde venís nosotros tres nos conocemos aunque no me ha dado muchos detalles" Por la forma de decirlo era obvio Hermione seguía teniendo problemas para aceptar que era posible viajar entre dimensiones.

"Si, así es. La verdad es que allí nos conocemos desde hace años, a decir verdad vosotros sois los amigos más antiguos que tengo..." Dijo Harry un tanto incomodo "La verdad es que me resulta un poco extraño estar contándoos esto"

"Pues no veas lo raro que es escucharlo" Respondió Ron

"¿Cómo son las cosas en tu mundo?" Preguntó Hermione

Harry pasó casi todo el trayecto hablando acerca de su mundo y de las experiencias compartidas por ellos tres. En mas de una ocasión a Harry se le escapó sin querer el nombre de Voldemort ocasiones en que tanto Ron como Hermione se estremecieron visiblemente. Harry también notó que al mencionar a la familia Weasley la cara de Ron se ensombreció y Hermione le lanzó una mirada reocupada al pelirrojo. Quizá mas adelante le preguntaría acerca de su familia.

La conversación llego a su fin cuando Remus se detuvo para dirigirse a Ron y a Hermione, quienes se adelantaron para hablar con él.

"Tramposa" Oyó decir a Ron por lo bajo, aunque obviamente no lo suficientemente bajo.

Harry no llegó a oír la respuesta de Hermione, aunque la chica obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con él. Harry no tenia ni idea a cerca de sobre qué estaban hablando esos dos, aunque en el fondo tampoco le importaba demasiado.

El cielo ya estaba bastante oscuro cuando se detuvieron, de no haber estado los árboles de por medio hubiesen visto los últimos vestigios de claridad en el horizonte. Debido a ello la única luz que tenían era la poca que ofrecía la luna. A cierta distancia de Harry se encontraba Luna que al parecer se había alejado un poco para que sus tres anfitriones pudieran discutir en privado lo que fuera que estaban hablando. Harry se sintió tentado de acercarse a intentar hablar con ella, pero se contuvo recordando el consejo que le dio Hermione. En lugar de eso se puso a examinar sus alrededores mas que nada para estar distraído con algo y alejar a la Ravenclaw de sus mente al menos por un rato.

* * *

"Tramposa"

"De eso nada, ha sido él el que ha venido a pedirme consejo." Respondió Hermione en un tono bastante mas bajo del que había usado Ron y dirigió una mirada hacia atrás para comprobar que el chico del que estaban hablando no les escuchaba "que esperabas que hiciese, eso no es hacer trampas según lo veo yo"

"hmppff"

Dejaron el tema en cuanto llegaron hasta donde estaba Remus. Luna se alejó distraídamente observando las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo nocturno.

"Creo que alguno de vosotros dos debería adelantarse para informar acerca de a quien traemos con nosotros" Dijo Remus sin perder tiempo. "Mas de uno en el campamento se pondría muy nervioso al ver llegar a alguien idéntico al Príncipe Oscuro"

"Si... la verdad es que seria una situación poco agradable" comentó ron con un escalofrío "Iré yo... me aseguraré que él lo entienda, no me gustaría estar cerca si se enfurece como la última vez"

"Por lo menos intenta convencerle de que hable conmigo antes de hacer nada" dijo Remus poco convencido "Estaremos esperando aquí a que nos des la señal de que es seguro continuar"

Ron apenas había dado diez pasos cuando un ruido a su espalda le hizo darse la vuelta.

* * *

La verdad es que fue una suerte que Harry hubiese estado observando el bosque colindante, de no ser así no hubiese podido ver la enorme silueta que se encontraba entre los árboles. Antes de poder asimilar que era lo que había visto un extraño silbido rompió el relativo silencio del bosque. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de que un virote del diámetro de su muñeca pasase a escasos milímetros de su pecho. Harry perdió el equilibrio al forzar la postura para esquivar el proyectil y cayó boca abajo en el polvoriento suelo del camino. Desde su posición Harry pudo ver el árbol en el que se había clavado el proyectil. El virote había provocado una grieta de considerables dimensiones, no quería ni pensar lo que le hubiese pasado a él de ser alcanzado.

Un rugido inhumano a su espalda le sacó de sus reflexiones justo a tiempo de rodar hacia un lado esquivando un puño de considerables dimensiones que descargó un golpe en el lugar en el que segundos antes se había encontrado la cabeza de Harry. Instintivamente Harry se puso en pie de un salto tan solo para ser alcanzado por un manotazo que le hizo volar unos cuantos metros, tras lo cual rodó por el suelo hasta que chocó con un árbol.

Milagrosamente Harry consiguió ponerse en pie de nuevo. En algún momento había perdido sus gafas con lo cual lo único que conseguía ver eran figuras borrosas en la tenue luz que le rodeaba. Por suerte su misterioso atacante destacaba claramente por su descomunal tamaño. Instintivamente aferró la espada de Gryffindor y se dispuso a defenderse. La misteriosa figura volvió a cargar contra él y Harry se disponía a dejar una vez mas que su cuerpo luchase en 'piloto-automático' -a falta de una definición mejor-.

"Detente Hagrid, no es lo que parece" Oyó gritar a Remus cuando su atacante ya había recorrido mas de la mitad de la distancia que los separaba.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el control de su cuerpo a base de fuerza de voluntad antes de tener que esquivar el siguiente ataque. No podía hacerle daño a Hagrid, aunque fuese evidente que éste tenia intención de matarle. El árbol que tenia detrás crujió por la fuerza del impacto que acababa de recibir.

"Y yo que me quejaba por que Voldemort quería matarme en mi mundo" Dijo mientras esquivaba otro golpe "allí por lo menos solo son él y sus mortifagos, aquí parece que todo el mundo quiera matarme, yo incluido" Harry sonrió ante tal pensamiento, aunque después decidió que debía haberse dado un buen golpe en la cabeza si se le ocurría ponerse a hacer bromas en una situación así.

"Inmobilis" Oyó gritar a Remus que al parecer se había acercado.

"¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo, Remus?" Gritó Hagrid liberándose sin mayor problema de la maldición de Remus.

"Intentar hacerte entrar en razón antes de que mates a alguien inocente"

"Inocente, un cuerno." Rugió el semigigante atacando de nuevo al chico.

Harry volvió a esquivar el ataque por los pelos pero volvió a perder el equilibrio quedando totalmente a merced de su atacante.

"Ron, Hermione, ahora"

"Inmobilis" Se volvió a oír el hechizo esta vez pronunciado por cuatro voces, Luna incluida.

El puño de Hagrid se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Harry, quien se apresuró para alejarse inmediatamente. Se alegraba de haber perdido las gafas, aunque se había enfrentado a muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida sin duda un semigigante furioso no seria algo agradable.

"¿Qué significa esto, Remus?" Bramó Hagrid obviamente furioso por la intervención de los cuatro magos "Es que has decidido traicionarnos"

"Hagrid, cálmate y deja que te explique" Comenzó a decir Remus con paciencia "Para empezar ese de ahí no es el Príncipe Oscuro..."

Continuará...

* * *

Cualquiera diria que le tengo mania al pobre Harry, en este Fic recibe mas palos que una estera... Juro que no es a proposito, sale asi ello solo... En serio... ¿por que me mirais asi? ¬¬.

XDDD


	13. 13

Aqui esta la version definitiva del capitulo 13, espero que os guste.

* * *

Llevó bastante tiempo convencer a Hagrid de que Harry no era una amenaza. A pesar de ello Hagrid no dejo de echarle extrañas miradas al joven. 'Normal' pensó Harry, que tras cuatro intentos de entablar una conversación con él recibió como respuesta un gruñido por cada intento. Resignado se dedico a caminar en silencio, Ron se había adelantado tal y como le había sugerido Remus antes del incidente con Hagrid. Al parecer había mas gente que se tomaría mal que él apareciese sin avisar. 'Tendré que acostumbrarme a que la gente reaccione al verme casi como si hubiese visto al propio Voldemort' pensó Harry con un suspiro.

A unos pocos pasos de él Hermione estaba hablando con Luna. Al parecer Hermione se había tomado en serio eso de intentar ayudarle a reconciliarse con ella. A su espalda Remus y Hagrid también hablaban entre ellos y aunque estaban bastante alejados Harry podía oír parte de la conversación –al menos la parte de Hagrid-, pero aun así no consiguió sacar nada en claro, lo mas probable es que estuviesen hablando de él, pero en este momento le traía sin cuidado.

Así pues, sin nadie con quien hablar, Harry volvió su atención hacia uno de los dos objetos en sus manos. El sombrero seleccionador. La razón por la que lo había sacado de Hogwarts era por que según él podía ayudarle a aclarar lo que ocurría con su mente. Ya de por sí su psique no era normal, al parecer tenia una extraña conexión con Voldemort desde que este intentó matarlo siendo un bebé –al menos así era en su mundo- y menos de un año atrás este vinculo se reforzó debido a que el Señor Oscuro usó su sangre en un ritual para recuperar su cuerpo y con él todo su poder. Pero a eso había que añadirle el hecho de que desde que había llegado a este mundo alternativo en varias ocasiones había perdido el control de su propio cuerpo -generalmente cuando corría algún riesgo físico- y aunque tenia que admitir que posiblemente esto le había salvado la vida cuando se enfrentó a su otro yo de este mundo era un suceso indudablemente perturbador.

Harry se colocó el sombrero dispuesto a encontrar respuestas.

'Dijiste que podías ayudarme' Harry confiaba en poder comunicarse con el sombrero sin tener que hablar.

'Te parecerá bonito' respondió la voz del sombreo en su cabeza 'Hummpf los jóvenes de hoy en día no tenéis educación'

'Esto es importante, puedes ayudarme o no'

'...'

'Esta bien ¿Puedes ayudarme por favor?' Dijo Harry exasperado.

'No es suficiente, me habéis tratado como si fuera un trapo viejo... no te ayudare hasta que me pidas sinceras disculpas'

'Lo siento mucho' Dijo Harry sin mucho entusiasmo.

'He dicho sinceras, recuerda que estoy en tu cabeza.'

'Lo siento ¿Ahora?' Harry notaba como su paciencia se iba agotando.

'No'

"Escúchame maldito montón de parches mal cosidos, la única razón por la que te traje conmigo fue porque podías serme útil, si no vas a colaborar te dejo aquí tirado para que los bichos se ocupen de ti" Harry se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta cuando sus cuatro acompañantes se volvieron hacia él. Harry se calo un poco mas el sombrero ignorándoles por completo.

'¿Y bien?' Insistió Harry.

'De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Qué quieres saber?'

'¿Qué me está ocurriendo?... ¿Por qué demonios a veces mi cuerpo se mueve por propia iniciativa?'

'Hummm... puede tener que ver con una personalidad secundaria que se esta formando en una parte de tu mente... curioso'

'¿Qué quieres decir con personalidad secundaria?'

'No somos muy listos ¿Verdad?' Como respuesta recibió un gruñido por parte de Harry 'Pues es exactamente eso, una segunda personalidad. Un ejemplo de ello son los licántropos... por qué sabes que es un licántropo ¿no?' una vez mas un gruñido 'Si, ya veo que sí, en ese caso la personalidad secundaria, que seria el lobo, esta aletargada hasta que se produce la transformación, que es cuando toma el control. También hay otras criaturas, en su mayoría incorpóreas que se instalan en las psiques humanas como parásitos, aunque puedes estar tranquilo, este no es tu caso. Otro ejemplo es lo que los Muggles llaman trastorno de múltiple personalidad, espontáneamente aparecen varias personalidades distintas dentro de una misma mente, pero tampoco se trata de eso. De hecho no se parece a nada que yo haya visto antes.'

'Es decir que no tienes ni idea de lo que me pasa'

'No, pero es normal. Eres el primer viajero interdimensional que veo, posiblemente esto sea un efecto secundario al no estar en tu mundo.'

'Explicate'

'Normalmente en estos casos la otra personalidad no toma el control hasta que esta completamente formada. Pero lo que yo veo aquí solo es instinto de supervivencia y una gran agresividad, junto con algunos conocimientos... ni de lejos lo que podría considerarse una personalidad completa, pero aun así ya he visto como tomaba el control, cosa que en un caso normal seria totalmente imposible. Esa es también la razón de que puedas recordar lo que has hecho cuando tu otra personalidad estaba al mando.'

'Eso no aclara por qué dices que es un efecto secundario de haber viajado entre dimensiones'

'Tranquilo, no seas tan impaciente iba a explicarlo ahora. Lo primero recuerda que esto solo es una teoría, podía estar equivocado'

'Sueltalo de una vez'

'Hmmmpf... Está bien, sospecho que tu personalidad y la de tu contraparte en este mundo se están mezclando. No puedo estar seguro sin examinarle a él también pero sospecho que solo es cuestión de tiempo que ambas personalidades se fusionen. Es decir tú ya no serias tú y él ya no seria él, pero los dos os comportareis igual o puede que una de las dos personalidades acabe siendo la dominante.'

'¿Puedes hacer algo para impedirlo?'

'Lo siento chico, me crearon para mirar pero no tocar. Lo único que puedo hacer es aconsejarte.'

'Y que me aconsejas.'

'La Oclumancia a veces funciona... Claro que este es un caso excepcional, estarías luchando contra ti mismo. No como con ese otro rincón de tu mente.'

'¿Qué?... ¿De que demonios estas hablando?'

'Me refiero a ese en el que había una conexión hacia otra mente, aunque ahora esta cortada. Hacia mucho que no veía algo así, creía que ese tipo de magia lo habían prohibido hace años'

'En realidad fue un accidente... ¿pero estas seguro de que está cortada?'

'Si, totalmente'

Bueno, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por que Voldemort volviese a jugar con su mente como con lo del departamento de misterios. Durante un rato Harry estuvo en silencio repasando todo lo que el sombreo le había dicho hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no era el único que había viajado de un mundo a otro.

'Oye, sombrero, tengo que pedirte un favor'

'Que examine a la chica que te acompaña ¿verdad? Estas preocupado por que a ella le pueda pasar lo mismo que a ti... De hecho te preocupa más ella que tu mismo, típico de un Gryffindor. Esta bien, ponme en su cabeza.'

Harry se acercó hasta donde Hermione y Luna estaban hablando. Al parecer Hermione estaba bastante frustrada por algo. De todas formas en cuanto Harry llegó hasta ellas se interrumpió la conversación.

"Ehh Luna" Comenzó Harry sin saber muy bien que decir ya que seguramente seguiría enfadada con él.

"¿Si, Harry?" La voz de Luna aunque no era fría tampoco dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción.

"Luna... me preguntaba... ¿Te importaría ayudarme a comprobar una cosa?" Prosiguió Harry un tanto dubitativo "Es algo muy simple, solo ponerte el sombrero"

Luna se limito a mírale durante unos instantes con curiosidad ladeando ligeramente la cabeza "Ravenclaw" dijo finalmente "Se perfectamente en que casa estoy... llevo cuatro años en ella" Añadió ante la estupefacta mirada de Harry, mas por la ausencia de sarcasmo en su voz que por la frase en si "Pero si insistes" terminó encogiéndose de hombros y aceptando el sombrero.

"No, parece ser que todo esta normal aquí dentro" Dijo el sombrero tras estar murmurando un buen rato.

"¿Seguro?" Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Seguro" Respondió el sombrero un tanto irritado ante la idea de que alguien pusiese en duda su criterio.

Luna por su parte arqueó una ceja mirando a Harry. Parecía un tanto decepcionada.

"Está bien" Dijo Harry alzando la mano para coger de nuevo el sombrero. Pero Luna se apartó para impedirlo.

"Si no te importa me lo quedaré un rato mas" Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de de responder antes de que Luna se apartase de Harry y Hermione rezagándose unos cuantos pasos.

Harry se quedo un rato observando a la chica estupefacto hasta que Hermione rompió finalmente el silencio con un susurro.

"Lo siento, no he podido hacer mucho" Harry que tenia la mente en otros asuntos no supo a que se refería Hermione hasta que continuó hablando "cada vez que intento hablar con ella sobre vuestra discusión cambia de tema... generalmente a temas de lo mas absurdos" Harry ahora entendía por que parecía tan frustrada.

"Esta bien, gracias de todas formas" Dijo Harry apenas prestando atención

"Bueno no importa... supongo que tendré que recurrir al plan B"

Harry sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver la sonrisa de Hermione al pronunciar esa última frase. Decidió que no quería saber que era el 'plan B'.

Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que volviesen a ver a Ron quien les indicó que tenían vía libre. Al poco el grupo llegó a un claro en el cual se encontraba el campamento, el cual consistía en unas cuantas cabañas de madera repartidas al parecer aleatoriamente por todo el claro. Harry calculó que tenía capacidad para albergar al menos a unas pocas decenas de personas.

"Gracias por dejármelo un rato mas" Dijo Luna devolviéndole el sombrero a Harry cuando al fin se detuvieron.

"Ron, Hermione, encargaos de buscar un sitio donde Harry y Luna puedan descansar" Dijo Remus "Yo aún tengo unos asuntos de los que ocuparme hablaremos mañana ¿De acuerdo?" Tres dirigir estas ultimas palabras a Harry y a Luna se encaminó hacia una de las pocas edificaciones que estaban iluminadas acompañado por la descomunal figura de Hagrid.

"Como si fuese tan fácil" Dijo Ron una vez que Remus se alejó lo bastante "¿Se ha olvidado que no nos queda sitio ni para un ratón en los dormitorios?"

"No te preocupes, déjamelo a mi. Tu vete a dormir, pareces agotado." Le respondió Hermione.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Del todo, Buenas noches Ron" Hermione se puso de puntillas para darle un ligero beso en los labios al chico.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse al pensar en la cara que pondrían sus dos mejores amigos cuando les contase esta parte de su aventura. 'Eso si consigo volver' intervino inmediatamente su lado mas pesimista.

Hermione los guió hasta una pequeña caseta en el borde del claro.

"No es gran cosa, pero es lo único que tenemos." Dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta "Antes lo usábamos como una especie de almacén, espero que no os importe compartirlo." Añadió mientras apartaba algunas cajas con la varita. Una vez estuvieron todas apiladas junto a una de las paredes Hermione conjuró dos camas. Entre las cajas, las camas y el reducido espacio de la estancia quedaba poco sitio para moverse. Finalmente Hermione conjuró una sábana que colgó entre ambas camas. "Para que tengáis un poco de intimidad. En fin, buenas noches." Y tras decir esto se fue antes de que ninguno de los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación tuviese oportunidad de abrir la boca.

"Si no te importa yo me quedo con esta" Dijo Luna pasando al otro lado de la improvisada separación.

Harry por su parte se sentó en su cama. Demasiado agotado como para siquiera pensar en meterse bajo las sabanas y mucho menos en desvestirse, Harry simplemente se tumbó dejándose llevar por el sueño.

* * *

La casa que estaba frente a él no parecía fuera de lo común, al menos para un mago. A su alrededor cinco soldados, todos considerablemente mas altos que él. Y a su espalda la mujer que había sido su instructora desde que tenía uso de razón. 'No, no es cierto ella jamás me...' comenzó a decir una voz en su cabeza, pero fue interrumpida cuando dicha mujer comenzó a hablar.

"Se supone que no deberíamos encontrar mucha resistencia, pero es mejor no asumir riesgos. Teniente Bletchley, Pritchard, Wilkes os ocupareis del segundo piso." Los tres aludidos respondieron con un corto 'si, mi general' y un saludo militar "El resto conmigo en la planta baja. ¿Entendido?" una vez mas la respuesta fue un unánime 'si, mi general'. "Muy bien, preparados para entrar en tres..." Los cinco hombres a su alrededor sacaron sus varitas y él hizo lo mismo... "dos..." La mano de la mujer se apoyó en su hombro y lo aferró con tal fuerza que sentía que el flujo de sangre no le llegaba al brazo. "uno..."

Al igual que en las redadas anteriores todo acabó rápidamente. Apenas quince segundos después de haberse aparecido dentro de la casa todos sus ocupantes ya habían sido reducidos. Y apenas un minuto después los otros tres soldados encargados de la planta superior confirmaban que no había nadie más en la casa.

En esta ocasión solo habían hecho dos prisioneros. Sin duda el objetivo era el hombre, ya que la chica era demasiado joven como para ser la causa de una operación como esta.

"Pritchard, Wilkes os quedareis con 'el príncipe' a vigilar a la chica mientras yo interrogo al padre" cuando una vez más la respuesta fue 'si, mi general' se preguntó si realmente sabían decir algo mas.

Cuando los dos hombres se encaminaron hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación donde estaba la chica él hizo lo mismo. Por un momento se fijó en un espejo que había en la pared, en dicho espejo su reflejo le devolvía la mirada, el reflejo de un chico de diez, como mucho once años con el pelo negro y ojos verdes. 'No es posible' una vez mas oyó la voz en su cabeza.

"¿Señor?" Uno de los dos soldados, posiblemente Wilkes, le llamó desde la puerta. Inmediatamente se encaminó de nuevo hacia su destino.

Había pasado casi media hora y los gritos provenientes de la cocina se seguían oyendo. Poca gente aguantaba tanto tiempo con Bellatrix como interrogadora, o bien hablaban o morían agotados ya que ésta no dejaba que estuviesen desmayados mucho tiempo. De hecho durante sus interrogatorios se oía casi tantas veces 'enverate' como 'crucio'. Si el hombre había aguantado hasta ahora debía tener una fuerza de voluntad asombrosa.

De reojo en el suelo podía ver el cuerpo inmóvil de su prisionera. Durante los primeros diez minutos la chica no había dejado de intentar liberarse del hechizo inmovilizador al que estaba sometida. De hecho para su sorpresa y la de los otros dos guardianes casi consiguió romper el hechizo en un par de ocasiones. después ya no volvió a moverse seguramente por el agotamiento.

Una cosa que había aprendido en las misiones anteriores era a no fijarse en los objetivos, a pesar de que aun no había ejecutado a nadie si que había presenciado ejecuciones. después de la primera vez no pudo dormir durante una semana por el recuerdo de aquellos ojos suplicantes y llenos de terror. Si, lo mejor era no fijarse.

Poco después cesaron los gritos y Bletchley no tardó en aparecer en la puerta totalmente pálido y con cara de estar a punto de vomitar.

"Vaya, creo que se me ha ido un poco la mano" Dijo Bellatrix de forma casual apareciendo tras el indispuesto oficial. "Supongo que ya podemos irnos"

"General. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?" Dijo Pritchard señalando a la chica.

Bellatrix echó un rápido vistazo a la escena y una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

"Dejad que él la mate" Respondió señalando al chico con la cabeza.

"P... pero, mi general si es solo una ni..." Intentó intervenir Wilkes, pero fue interrumpido al ser alcanzado de lleno por el crucio de Bellatrix.

"¿Alguien mas quiere discutir mis ordenes?" Bellatrix sonrió de nuevo ante la falta de respuesta de sus subordinados "Eso creía. Ahora mátala."

No hacia falta que le mirase para saber que se estaba refiriendo a él. Sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento, pero aun no estaba seguro si estaba preparado para ello. Aun así era una orden directa y ni siquiera él podía ignorar algo así. Decidido a que al menos esta muerte no pesase demasiado sobre su conciencia apuntó su varita en dirección a la chica, pero sus ojos se fijaron en una mesita sobre la cual había un libro. Trató de distraerse pensando en sobré que debía tratar el libro, si ella lo había estado leyendo antes de que ellos llegasen, lo que fuese para no pensar en las palabras que salían mecánicamente de su boca. "Avada..." Antes de poder completar el hechizo el puño de Bellatrix conectó con su mejilla lanzándole al suelo.

"¿Qué demonios te crees que estas haciendo?" Dijo Bellatrix furiosa mientras le agarraba por la solapa del uniforme y volvía a ponerle en pié. "Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que para que funcione debes tener intención de matar." Le volvió bruscamente hacia la chica. "Ahora mas te vale que lo hagas bien" Dijo mientras le devolvía la varita.

Una vez mas apuntó la varita de forma casi mecánica hacia su objetivo tratando de no fijar su vista en ella.

"Mírala" Dijo Bellatrix mientras le agarraba la parte superior de la cabeza al chico con tal fuerza que estaba seguro que se la iba a romper. "Debes mirar a tu victima y desear con toda tu alma que muera" Mientras ella decía esto el chico no pudo evitar mirar hacia la chica. Tendría aproximadamente diez años, su largo pelo rubio parecía bastante enmarañado, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos grises. En sus ojos no había ni terror ni suplica ni odio ni nada que hubiese visto antes en nadie que supiese que iba a morir. Tan solo una fuerte determinación y algo que no reconoció. 'No, no puede ser...' volvió a sonar la voz en su cabeza.

"Ahora hazlo" Volvió a ordenarle Bellatrix. El chico le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su futura victima, el primer y ultimo gesto de este tipo que le dedicaba o le dedicaría a nadie. Y entonces lo entendió, esa otra cosa que había en su mirada, ella le perdonaba por lo que iba a hacer a continuación, además también parecía en calma dispuesta a aceptar la muerte tranquilamente.

Él sabía que para que el hechizo funcionase debía odiar, odiar con toda su alma, pero era incapaz de odiar a esta completa desconocida que le perdonaba el hecho de que estaba a punto de matarla. 'Luna...' volvió a oír la voz en su cabeza. Esa chica podía haber sido su amiga de haber tenido una vida normal, de no haber sido el heredero del mago oscuro mas poderoso de la historia, de no ser por que Bellatrix, su mentora, la mujer que le había criado, definía el hecho de buscar la compañía de otros seres humanos como un signo de debilidad. Si, Bellatrix, ella era la culpable de todas sus miserias desde que tenia uso de razón. Bellatrix, algún día...

"Avada..." 'Nooooo' volvió a oír la voz en su cabeza. "Kedabra" terminó mientras imaginaba que a quien tenia delante no era la amable chica a quien le habían ordenado matar, sino la persona que había dado esa orden.

'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo'

De no ser por la ausencia de respiración cualquiera hubiese dicho que la chica estaba dormida.

"Vamonos" dijo finalmente el chico, su voz sonaba ronca.

"Podías haberlo hecho mejor" Fue la respuesta de la mujer que estaba a su espalda antes de agarrarle nuevamente del hombro y desaparecerse.

* * *

'¿Por qué?' se preguntó el Príncipe Oscuro abriendo los ojos '¿Por qué he soñado con esto ahora?'. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había matado por primera vez, desde que había perdido un trozo de su alma. A pesar que desde entonces había hecho muchas cosas mucho peores aun no había podido olvidar a aquella chica de ojos grises.

"Me pregunto si todavía me perdonarías si vieses en el monstruo en que me he convertido." Dijo en un susurro antes de desechar esos pensamientos. Pensar así era de débiles y no podía permitirse ser débil ahora.

Estirando el brazo alcanzó una cuerda que colgaba a un lado de su cama y tiró de ella. En las habitaciones de su asistente personal sonó una llamada indicando que su señor requería su presencia. A pesar de la hora Malfoy apareció en los aposentos de su señor en menos de dos minutos.

"¿Llamaba, mi señor?"

"Consígueme una botella de Wisky de fuego o alguna bebida parecida."

"¿S... Señor?" preguntó Malfoy confundido.

"¡YA!"

"Si, mi señor" Respondió Malfoy saliendo rápidamente de los aposentos de su amo a cumplir diligentemente la orden recibida.

Eso bastaría, hacia un par de años que había aprendido que lo mejor para acallar la voz de la poca conciencia que le quedaba (las pocas veces que esta hacia acto de presencia) era sumirse en un estupor etílico. Por suerte mañana por la mañana no tenia nada importante que hacer.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo de momento, ahora toca pedir reviews.

Una review pleeease.

El proximo capitulo tardará menos.


	14. 14

Aqui estamos con otro capitulo, siento que sea tan corto. Estuve hasta las cinco de la mañana escribiendo y solo me salió esto. Ademas no me convence mucho, pero bueno aqui esta de todas formas. Por cierto la semana pasada subi la version completa del capitulo 13 lo digo por si a alguien se le habia pasado.

Ybueno que los personajes y todo eso siguen sin ser mios, yo de todas formas miro mi correo de vez en cuando por si a J.K. Rowling se le ocurre cedermelos o algo asi pero parece que no hay suerte XD.

* * *

Harry se despertó gritando. No era la primera vez que tenia un sueño de este tipo, pero normalmente los veía desde el punto de vista de otra persona (generalmente Voldemort) mientras que en este se había visto a si mismo pero bastante mas joven. Un recuerdo, no había otra explicación. Un recuerdo de lo que había hecho la versión de si mismo de esta dimensión. Harry se incorporó sentándose al borde de la cama y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos mientras sus codos se apoyaban a su vez en sus rodillas. No quería, pero a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en el significado de que su sueño no fuese un simple sueño sino un recuerdo de algo ocurrido en esta dimensión. Sabia perfectamente que su alter-ego de este mundo era cruel, pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de las implicaciones que ello conllevaba. Instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia la tela que separaba la estancia en dos tras la cual se encontraba la persona a quien se había visto matar. Luna. Después de tranquilizarse un poco empezó a ser consciente de los sonidos provenientes del otro lado de la improvisada barrera. De no ser por el completo silencio reinante Harry no hubiese podido oír la respiración entrecortada de su compañera de habitación. Inmediatamente se puso en pie y dirigió su mano hacia la sábana dudando un momento, preguntándose si seguiría enfadada con él.

"¿Luna?" Preguntó tímidamente antes de asomarse al otro lado de la habitación, cuando su preocupación por la chica supero a las dudas que tenia. "¿Estas bien?" A pesar de la falta de luz Harry podía ver las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de la chica. Luna estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas (aun bajo las sábanas) pegadas contra su pecho y la barbilla apoyada entre las rodillas.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó Luna sorprendida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. "Estoy bien, solo..."

"¿Pesadilla?"

"¿Tu también?" Dijo Luna tras asentir. "Te oí gritar antes."

"Si, algo así." Respondió Harry "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Ante la falta de respuesta Harry estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero por alguna razón ajena a su comprensión decidió insistir un poco más. "Te aseguro que ayuda, lo digo por experiencia."

En vez de responder verbalmente Luna simplemente se apartó un poco hacia el borde de la cama que estaba pegado a la pared, dejando espacio suficiente para que Harry se sentase. Éste dudó un momento antes de aceptar y sentarse al lado de la chica.

"La verdad es que ha sido un sueño muy extraño..." Comenzó a decir Luna en cuanto Harry tomó asiento. Durante todo el relato Luna no apartó la vista de sus pies por lo cual no apreció el gesto de Harry cuando dicho sueño resulto ser el mismo que había tenido Harry pero desde el punto de vista de Luna.

"Hay algo que no entiendo" Dijo Harry cuando Luna acabó de contar su versión del sueño. "Si realmente no te preocupaba morir ¿Por qué estabas tan alterada al despertar?"

"Porque realmente creí que había muerto y no estaba donde yo creía que debía estar" Respondió Luna en un susurro mientras volvía su atención hacia el chico. Harry se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos grises de la joven Ravenclaw. Durante un rato ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada. Incapaz de apartar la vista o de hablar Harry esperó pacientemente hasta que fue ella quien rompió el silencio. "Realmente creí que no iba a volver a ver a mi madre."

"¿Tu madre?"

"Si, murió cuando yo tenia nueve años. Era una bruja extraordinaria, pero le gustaba mucho experimentar y un día uno de los hechizos salio mal" Respondió Luna con naturalidad.

"Lo siento" Dijo Harry sinceramente.

"La verdad es que a veces todavía me pongo muy triste cuando pienso en ella." Tras decir esto el silencio volvió a cernirse sobre ellos y ambos volvieron a dirigir la mirada al frente.

"Estabas allí." Finalmente fue Harry quien volvió a romper el silencio. "Estabas allí cuando ella... Por eso puedes ver a los Thestrals" Luna se limitó a asentir.

"No era un sueño normal ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Luna cambiando de tema. Harry dudó un momento entre una mentira piadosa o decir la verdad.

"No... No creo que lo fuese"

"Tu sueño esta relacionado con el mío." Estaba claro que no era una pregunta.

"Si"

Una vez más se hizo el silencio.

"Luna, lo siento de verdad. Desde que llegamos aquí no has hecho otra cosa que intentar ayudarme y en vez de agradecértelo lo único que hago es pagarla contigo. Lo que te dije en Hogsmeade antes de salir hacia aquí realmente era algo que no quería decir."

"No tienes porque disculparte, no debí dejar que me afectase de esa manera... supongo que estaba cansada y..."

"¿Y?" pregunto Harry cuando vio que no parecía que Luna fuese a continuar.

"Y después de lo que hiciste por mi creí que por fin había conseguido hacer otro amigo aparte de Ginny, supongo que bajé la guardia." Harry fue incapaz de decir nada, el sentimiento de culpa ante la ultima frase de Luna fue como un golpe físico para él "Se que eres una buena persona y que no querías hacerme daño."

"Pero lo hice." Fue la respuesta de Harry casi en un susurro. "Luna realmente quiero ser tu amigo, aunque comprendería que ya no quisieras saber nada de mi."

"¿Por qué, Harry?" Preguntó Luna volviendo a mirar a Harry a los ojos. Una vez mas Harry fue incapaz de apartar la vista de los ojos grises de la chica mientras se repetía la pregunta en su cabeza.

"Porque sé lo que es no tener amigos, se lo que es que te miren como a un bicho raro. Durante años yo pasé por eso." Respondió Harry sinceramente tras pensarlo un rato. "Antes de recibir mi carta de Hogwarts, antes de saber nada del mundo mágico, vivía con mis tíos y mi primo. Dudley, mi primo se ocupaba de asustar a cualquiera que intentase hacerse amigo mío y tanto él como mis tíos me trataban como si tuviese tres cabezas o algo así. Se que no he sido muy amable últimamente, pero me esforzare si me das otra oportunidad." Durante un rato Luna se limitó a seguir mirándole a los ojos y por un momento creyó que se le iba a decir que no cuando de repente...

"Encantada, me llamo Luna Lovegood." Dijo Luna extendiendo la mano. Harry la miro desconcertado por un momento.

"Harry Potter" Respondió con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba la mano que le ofrecía la chica. "entonces ¿Amigos?"

"Amigos" dijo Luna también sonriendo "Así que te criaste con muggles ¿no?"

Siguieron hablando durante un buen rato, Harry le contó varias historias de cuando vivía con los Dursley y algunas otras mas recientes (como cuando convirtió a Marge la hermana de Vernon en un globo humano o como conoció a Dobby y como consiguió que Lucius Malfoy lo liberase). Por su parte Luna le contó historias de su propia infancia antes de que su madre muriese y algunas anécdotas de Hogwarts. Harry descubrió que su segundo nombre era Stella, que su postre favorito era el pudin (especialmente el de chocolate) y que la afición de hacer joyería con los objetos más inusuales comenzó cuando su madre aun vivía.

* * *

'Que alguien apague esa maldita luz' Pensó Harry sin abrir los ojos y aun medio dormido. Nunca había sido el tipo de persona capaz de dormir hasta tarde (principalmente a causa de que durante mas de media vida los Dursley se habían encargado de despertarle temprano para prepararles el desayuno) pero ahora mismo lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo indefinidamente. Un poco después según se fue despejando se dio cuenta de que había algo mas que debería haberle parecido extraño. Notaba un peso sobre su pecho y otro sobre su hombro derecho que no debería estar ahí, además de algo que le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la mejilla. Poco a poco abrió los ojos tratando de ajustarlos al exceso de luz. Le costó un rato darse cuenta de que dicha luz provenía de una ventana cercana y al parecer le estaba dando directamente en la cara. Harry finalmente consiguió despertarse lo suficiente como para razonar que podía levantar un brazo para cubrir sus ojos de la luz. Y así lo hizo, usando el brazo izquierdo ya que su brazo derecho estaba atrapado entre su cuerpo y algo suave y blando. Cuando por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron al exceso de luz Harry bajó la vista hacia su pecho para ver que era lo que estaba sobre el. 'Bah... solo es el brazo de alguien... un momento ¿brazo?'. Siguió la extremidad con la vista hasta llegar al hombro. De ahí miró hacia su propio hombro para descubrir que una cabeza con cabello rubio estaba apoyada en él y lo que le hacia cosquillas en la mejilla no era otra cosa que dicho cabello. Poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron volviendo a su memoria. Recordaba haber estado hablando con Luna hasta tarde, pero no recordaba haber acabado la conversación, debía de haberse quedado dormido mientras hablaban.

Por un momento pensó en despertarla, pero cambió de opinión cuando vio la expresión de tranquilidad en la cara de Luna, después de todo lo ocurrido estos últimos días se merecía un buen descanso. Pero había otra razón para no despertarla. Las camas que Hermione había conjurado ya eran estrechas de por si para una sola persona, así que para dos...

Luna estaba de costado en el lado de la cama que daba a la pared mientras que Harry al parecer al quedarse dormido había ocupado el resto de espacio de la cama lo cual dejaba el brazo derecho del chico entre él y ella en una posición muy comprometida. Por lo menos él seguía encima de las sábanas y ella debajo, de no ser así la situación podía ser mucho peor.

'¿Por que me pasan estas cosas?' pensó Harry mientras se preguntaba si esta situación estropearía de nuevo su recién reparada amistad con Luna. Poco a poco consiguió liberar parte de su brazo (al menos del codo para abajo) sin tocar nada que no debería. Viendo que era imposible rescatar su brazo entero de esa posición sin despertarla decidió conformarse con eso. 'Por lo menos las cosas no pueden empeorar'.

Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Buenos días, dormilones" Se oyó la voz de Hermione desde el otro lado de la sábana que dividía la habitación. 'Quien me mandaría hablar.' "Os he traído algo de..." Harry reconoció el inconfundible chirriar de una puerta vieja al abrirse.

Poco después Hermione se asomaba tras la sábana, su expresión pasó rápidamente de preocupación a asombro para acabar en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Sabia que funcionaria, pero no esperaba que funcionase tan rápido, ni tan bien" Dijo Hermione antes de que Harry pudiese balbucear excusa alguna.

"¿Funcionar?"

"El plan B..." Respondió Hermione sonriente "Encerraros a ambos en una habitación hasta que arreglaseis vuestras diferencias" Harry estaba tan estupefacto que no fue capaz de responder tan solo hizo una perfecta imitación de un pez abriendo y cerrando la boca "Como iba diciendo antes, os traigo algo de ropa por que pensé que querríais cambiaros" dijo dejando dos montones de ropa a los pies de la cama "Ah y no os preocupéis, tomaos vuestro tiempo. Hasta luego."

"No es lo que parece." Consiguió decir Harry cuando se recuperó de la impresión, pero para entonces Hermione ya estaba fuera de la estancia.

"Mggnosh diash" Al parecer las voces habían despertado a la chica.

"Buenos días, Luna" Respondió Harry inseguro de lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

"Anoche tuve dos sueños muy raros." Al parecer, por suerte para Harry, Luna aun estaba medio dormida a juzgar por su tono de voz y que solo tenia medio abiertos los ojos. "Tu salías en los dos" Dijo mientras le pinchaba en la mejilla con el dedo índice del brazo que hasta hacia un momento estaba sobre el pecho del chico.

"¿Y como eran?" Dijo Harry sin saber exactamente por que estaba dándole conversación a una chica medio dormida.

"Uno era muy malo y en el otro decías que querías ser mi amigo" dijo mientras seguía pinchándole en la mejilla.

"Luna, lo segundo no era un sueño ¿te acuerdas?" Respondió Harry cogiendo con cuidado la mano de la chica para evitar que siguiese con el incomodo gesto.

"Eres de verdad..." Dijo y tras lo cual abrió completamente los ojos y se incorporó de un bote. "¿Harry, que haces en mi cama?"

"Eso me gustaría saber a mi... ¿te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió anoche?" preguntó Harry sentándose él también.

"Oh" Dijo Luna asintiendo con la cabeza "Estábamos hablando y te quedaste dormido. Parecías tan cansado que preferí no despertarte."

"Ahh... esto, gracias, supongo que lo necesitaba" Respondió Harry ruborizándose ligeramente.

"¿Has dormido bien? No te habré despertado ¿verdad? Es que me suelo mover mucho mientras duermo hasta que encuentro una postura cómoda"

"No, no me has despertado" Respondió Harry recordando que postura había escogido esa noche y ruborizándose aun mas. "esto... supongo que iré a cambiarme" Dijo Harry levantándose y cogiendo algo de ropa del uno de los montones que les acababa de traer Hermione.

"Supongo que yo debería hacer lo mismo" dijo Luna mientras se disponía a levantarse ella también.

Antes de que la chica saliese de debajo de las sabanas Harry se fijó en que aparte de la ropa que acababa de traer Hermione a los pies de la cama había también varias prendas perfectamente dobladas, una era la túnica de Luna, que evidentemente ahora mismo no llevaba puesta y la falda del uniforme femenino de Hogwarts con lo cual podía deducir que Luna solo llevaba puesta la camisa y la ropa interior. Al pensar en ello Harry se ruborizó aun más.

"Luna creo que deberías esperar..." Comenzó a decir pero ya era demasiado tarde, Luna ya estaba de pie junto a la cama, al parecer ajena a su falta de ropa, por suerte la camisa le llegaba por debajo de las caderas con lo cual no mostraba demasiado aparte de los muslos. "...a que me vaya" terminó la frase incapaz de apartar la vista de la figura de Luna. Finalmente Luna se dio cuenta de la situación.

"Lo siento" dijeron ambos a la vez. Y Harry se dirigió como una exhalación hacia el otro lado de la tela haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no mirar de nuevo hacia Luna.

'Creo que voy a necesitar una ducha fría' pensó mientras se sentaba en su cama 'una ducha muy fría'

* * *

Pues eso es todo por hoy¿que os ha parecido? Bien, mal, horrible... Para contestar solo teneis que darle a ese botoncito de ahi abajo que pone 'go' al lado de submit review

Hasta pronto (espero)


	15. 15

Buenos dias a todos... o buenas noches... o yo que se, todavia no he dormido. Anoche llegue a las tantas a casa (en realidad fue pronto... por la mañana XD) y me puse a escribir directamente y he terminado hace un ratito. Para mi sorpresaa pesar que este capitulo ha sido creado a base de insomnio y sobredosis de cafeina me gusta como me ha quedado (puede ser que mañana cuando haya dormido un poco me encuentre con que es un bodrio... pero ahora mismo me gusta).

Gueno, cambiando de tema. Gracias por las reviews es lo que mas me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Lo siento Joanne, pero Bellita, el principe y demas malos malosos estan descansando, pero tranquila volveran a aparecer. Estoy de acuerdo con Rogej a mi tampoco me convence mucho el capitulo 14, pero de momento lo voy a dejar asi es mucho lio reescribir capitulos. La parejita va lenta pero segura, aun queda bastante hasta que se pongan a 'hacer bebes' pero si se les verá mas acaramelados segun transcurra la historia.

* * *

Hacia un rato que Harry había terminado de cambiarse. La ropa que Hermione le había traído posiblemente era de Ron ya que le quedaba un tanto larga pero por suerte diez años vistiéndose con ropa que podría haber pertenecido a un hipopótamo le habían dado a Harry la experiencia suficiente como para que apenas se notase ese pequeño detalle. 

Apenas unos minutos después Luna cruzó la tela que separaba la habitación. Ella también se había cambiado de ropa, pero a diferencia de Harry a ella le quedaba como un guante. Harry pensó que era demasiada casualidad que Hermione encontrase ropa de su talla hasta que Luna habló.

"En casa me encargaba de las tareas domesticas, así que adaptar la ropa a mi talla con un hechizo no me es demasiado difícil. ¿Quieres que...?"

"No, no gracias no hace falta." Respondió Harry apartando la mirada rápidamente al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando fijamente a la chica. "¿Y la ley de limitación del uso de la magia por menores?" Añadió para restar importancia a su reacción.

"No importa, siempre que haya un mago adulto cerca. El ministerio es capaz de detectar que se ha usado un hechizo en una zona, pero no es capaz de saber quien lo ha lanzado exactamente. Principalmente confían en que sean los padres los que controlen a sus hijos."

Harry se quedo pensando en ello unos instantes, en las dos ocasiones que había recibido la notificación del ministerio no había ningún otro mago cerca por lo que tenía sentido...

"Mi madre trabajaba en el ministerio, ella me lo contó, además me enseñó algunos hechizos antes de..." Luna dejó la frase en el aire mientras miraba distraídamente por una de las ventanas.

"Entonces ¿Desde cuando empezaste a aprender magia?" Preguntó Harry tanto por curiosidad como por intentar desviar la conversación a un tema menos deprimente para la chica.

"Desde que tenia seis años." Respondió Luna de manera distraída aun absorta en el paisaje que se divisaba por la ventana.

Harry se había acostumbrado a la 'nueva' actitud de Luna y verla actuar de nuevo como la 'famosa' lunática Lovegood le era bastante extraño. Harry siguió observando a la chica un rato, preguntándose si su excéntrica forma de ser no era más que una mascara o si simplemente ella era así pero las circunstancias de estos dos días la habían obligado a comportarse de manera distinta. A pesar de todo lo que había averiguado de ella la noche anterior Luna seguía siendo un gran misterio para él. 'Ahora tengo otras cosas mas importantes en que pensar, como en como salir de aquí o como evitar convertirte en ese 'Principe' o lo que sea' se reprendió Harry mientras sacudía la cabeza. Una vez centrado de nuevo en la situación actual Harry se dio cuenta que Luna le estaba mirando con curiosidad mientras tarareaba algo sospechosamente parecido a la melodía de 'Weasley is our King' (N.A. en la edición al castellano la canción se llama 'A Weasley lo vamos a coronar' pero preferí dejar el titulo original). Si, sin duda un gran misterio.

"¿Has terminado de pensar?" Preguntó Luna inclinando un poco la cabeza "Porque creo que nos están esperando fuera."

"Si" Dijo Harry poniéndose en pie mientras cogía la espada de Gryffindor y el sombrero seleccionador.

"No quería interrumpirte por que es peligroso interrumpir a alguien mientras piensa" Añadió Luna mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta. "Sabes, hace un par de meses apareció un articulo en el Quibbler de un mago que..."

Pero Harry no se enteró de lo que le había pasado a dicho mago ya que sus pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en el enigma con forma de chica rubia que tenia delante. 'Personalidad múltiple... puede ser pero...'

"¡Eh, ya era hora!" Le interrumpió la voz de Ron una vez que salió de la cabaña. "¿Que habéis estado haciendo tanto tiempo ahí dentro?" Ron, que al parecer si llevaba un tiempo esperando a que ambos salieran, se había sentado en el suelo al lado de la puerta con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

"¡Eso que acabas de hacer es muy peligroso!" Gritó Luna señalando con un dedo acusador al sorprendido pelirrojo. Inmediatamente la chica se volvió hacia Harry y cogió su cabeza entre sus manos. El rubor de Harry fue creciendo a medida que la distancia que separaba su cara de la de la chica fue disminuyendo, por un momento Harry pensó que Luna iba a besarle, pero en el ultimo momento la chica le giró la cabeza hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, luego hacia arriba y finalmente dijo "Parece que has tenido suerte, pero no deberías andar por ahí tan distraído, sobretodo después de lo que te he contado. Puedo enseñarte a diversificar tus pensamientos si quieres, es una técnica de meditación que..."

Mientras Luna seguía hablando Ron -que ya se había puesto en pie- le dirigió a Harry una mirada que obviamente quería decir '¿Qué demonios...?' y por su parte Harry le respondió con la suya propia de 'Mejor no preguntes'.

"Está bien, esta bien." Interrumpió finalmente Ron viendo que Luna no parecía que fuese a terminar pronto su monologo. "Alguno de los dos sabe por que Hermione me dijo que hiciese lo que hiciese no os interrumpiese... ¿Qué demonios estabais haciendo ahí dentro?"

"Nada" Respondió Harry mientras se calaba el sombrero para intentar ocultar su rostro cada vez mas colorado.

'jajajaja. Chico no me había divertido tanto en décadas, a veces olvido lo entretenidos que sois los humanos' Nada mas ponérselo Harry oyó la voz del sombrero en su cabeza.

'Callate' le gritó mentalmente Harry.

"Bueno, no importa. Remus me pidió que os enseñase un poco esto, así que seguidme."

A la luz del día el claro parecía distinto, mas amplio, aunque las edificaciones seguían pareciendo que estaban organizadas de forma aleatoria. Otra diferencia era la gente, Harry no se había equivocado al calcular que habría unas cuarenta, como mucho cincuenta personas en aquel campamento, a pesar de que la noche anterior no había visto a nadie. Algunas personas saludaron a Ron mientras pasaban, mientras que otras le lanzaban la misma mirada fría que al parecer todo el mundo le dedicaba a Harry.

"Hay gente a la que no le ha parecido bien que Remus os trajese aquí" Explicó Ron viendo que Harry se había dado cuenta de dichas miradas "No es nada personal contra vosotros, solo es que..."

"No pasa nada, supongo que aun no se ha acabado la temporada en la que me toca ser villano." Respondió Harry que al ver que Ron no comprendía lo que quería decir procedió a contarle como en su primer año en Hogwarts le habían idolatrado como a un héroe -dejando claro que era una atención no deseada-, en su siguiente año, en el que habían pensado que él era el heredero de Slytherin, le habían temido y despreciado, en su tercer año volvió a ser un héroe. Como en el cuarto durante casi medio año fue despreciado por media escuela al creer que había entrado en el torneo en busca de mas fama y como en su quinto año, por culpa del ministerio media escuela le consideraba un mentiroso que trataba de acaparar la atención de los medios. "Y bueno, ahora aquí creen que soy el heredero de la persona a la que mas odio en el mundo..."

"Jo..." Fue lo único que Ron fue capaz de decir en respuesta al relato de Harry.

"Pero eso da igual ahora ¿Seguimos?" Dijo Harry.

Finalmente llegaron al otro lado del claro donde estaba la cabaña donde Hagrid y Remus se reunieron la noche anterior.

"Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Mejor que no salgáis del claro, estamos justo en el borde del territorio de los centauros" Dijo Ron señalando a un lado del bosque "y de las... ar... arañas gigantes" Señaló hacia el otro lado sin poder evitar un escalofrío. "Si estamos aquí es gracias a Hagrid, tiene un temperamento de mil demonios pero en el fondo es un buen tipo."

"Lo sé" Respondió Harry sin poder reprimir una sonrisa al recordar al semigigante. En ese momento Harry notó movimiento a su espalda. Y al volverse vio algo que realmente no esperaba detrás de la cabaña que tenían mas cerca.

Ron vio que Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cabaña que estaba a sus espaldas pero apenas le dio importancia hasta que él mismo se giró y vio que estaba a medio camino entre ellos y una de las criaturas que Hagrid criaba en el bosque.

"¡Eh!... ¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo? Eso es peligroso" Dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia el chico para intentar detenerlo antes de que resultase herido o algo peor. Pero antes de poder dar dos pasos Luna le detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"No te preocupes, no pasará nada" Dijo la chica con tranquilidad.

"Que no pasará nada ¿Estas loca o que?" Respondió Ron dándose la vuelta para encararse con la chica "Esa cosa casi le arranca el brazo al ultimo que se le acerco demasiado"

"Hay gente que piensa que lo estoy" Respondió Luna en el mismo tono tranquilo "Pero no es de eso de lo que estamos hablando ahora. Mira" Dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia Harry.

Al darse la vuelta Ron vio que el chico estaba a unos diez pasos de la criatura, haciendo una reverencia pero sin apartar los ojos del animal. "Locos, estáis los dos locos" Dijo esperando que el hipogrifo atacase de un momento a otro. Pero para su sorpresa la bestia imitó la reverencia del chico.

* * *

Había sido una noche agotadora para Hagrid. Hacia mucho que conocía a Remus, sabia que era un tipo tranquilo pero cabezota como él solo. No habían llegado a un acuerdo acerca de que hacer con el chico hasta casi media mañana. Hagrid no lo quería en el campamento, al fin y al cabo era su campamento, pero Remus era quien conseguía todas las provisiones y suministros que se necesitaban así que su voto contaba tanto como el de Hagrid. 

Para Hagrid era cuestión de lógica. Si suena como un pato y anda como un pato tiene que ser un pato. Y ese 'pato' en concreto era muy peligroso. Pero al parecer Remus no lo entendía, hablaba de un montón de cosas raras y decía 'noseque' de sus difuntos amigos James y Lily y del hijo que tuvieron y un montón de cosas más, todas incomprensibles para Hagrid, entre ellas algo de una dimensión paralela. Daba igual, el caso era que al final había conseguido que Hagrid aceptase tener a ese chico en el campamento al menos unos días a modo de prueba. 'Ja, para que nos mate a todos' pensó el semigigante. Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás, ya había dado su visto bueno.

Era poco mas del mediodía y por fin habían acabado la reunión, después de zanjar el tema del chico les llevó otro par de horas decidir donde y a quien mandar a por provisiones. Era obvio que Hogsmeade ya no era un sitio seguro y tendrían que ir realmente lejos para hacerlo. No podían aparecerse porque podrían rastrearles así que seria un viaje de un par de días de ida y otro par de vuelta andando hasta el pueblo mas cercano después de Hogsmeade. Por fin poco después del mediodía llegaron finalmente a un acuerdo.

Hagrid se disponía a salir un rato a tomar el aire y descansar un poco antes de su visita quincenal a Aragog cuando por la ventana vio al chico. Intrigado observó un poco mas y pudo ver que dicho chico se dirigía directo hacia Buckbeak. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa pensando en lo que el hipogrifo le haría al pobre infeliz. Buckbeak siempre había tenido mucho temperamento y generalmente solo él podía acercarse a él sin peligro -no se le ocurrió que podía ser que nadie aparte de Hagrid sabia como tratar a un hipogrifo-. Por un momento Hagrid pensó en quedarse mirando simplemente, pero luego decidió que si Buckbeak decidía que tenia hambre y quería 'probar' a ese extraño igual le sentaba mal, así que se dirigió a la puerta. No pensaba evitar que el chico recibiese su merecido, solo pensaba asegurarse que a Buckbeak no le pasaba nada.

Salió por la puerta delantera de la cabaña y al doblar la esquina se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Allí estaba el chico haciendo una reverencia al hipogrifo y éste se la devolvía. Por una vez Hagrid estuvo dispuesto a admitir que se había equivocado, si a Bucky le parecía que el chico era de fiar entonces a él también.

* * *

"Te lo dije" Dijo Luna sonriendo antes de dejar a Ron, que estaba inmóvil como una estatua, y dirigirse hacia Harry y el hipogrifo haciendo una reverencia a medio camino. 

"Por todos los..." Fue lo único que Ron fue capaz de articular antes de ver como Buckbeak le devolvía la reverencia a Luna y ésta se acercaba aun mas para acariciarlo.

* * *

"No sabes como me alegro de verte" estaba diciendo Harry mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Buckbeak cuando este le devolvió la reverencia a Luna. 

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos" Dijo Luna cuando llegó hasta Buckbeak. Después se dirigió a Harry "Sabes que nunca tuve demasiados amigos en Hogwarts, así que en los ratos que tenia libres me dedicaba a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts. En mi segundo año encontré por casualidad con el cercado donde el profesor Hagrid tenia los hipogrifos así que decidí hacerme amiga de este" Luna continuó explicándose ante la mirada interrogativa de Harry.

"Se llama Buckbeak" Dijo alguien a espaldas de Harry y Luna. "Parece que le habéis caído muy bien, normalmente solo deja que yo me acerque a él"

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Hagrid, este Hagrid se parecía mucho mas al que él conocía que el Hagrid que había visto la noche anterior.

"Incluso puede que deje que lo montéis"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Luna ilusionada "Siempre he querido montar en uno"

"Luna, tu ya has montado en un thestral"

"Oh, los thestrals tienen su encanto, pero me gustan mas los hipogrifos. Tu eres mucho mas bonito" Respondió Luna mientras volvía a acariciar a Buckbeak. Este hizo un ruido no se sabe si por que le gustaba que le acariciasen o para agradecer el cumplido.

"¿En serio has montado en un thestral? Yo conozco una manada que vive cerca de aquí." Dijo Hagrid realmente sorprendido.

"Los dos hemos montado en thestrals" Respondió Luna señalando con la cabeza a Harry. "Y si no me equivoco Harry también tiene experiencia montando hipogrifos"

"así que te gustan los animales ¿eh?" Dijo Hagrid sonriéndole al chico "tenemos mucho de que hablar tú y yo" Dijo Hagrid dándole una amistosa 'palmadita' en la espalda a Harry que casi hace que se vaya de bruces al suelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto desde la cabaña Remus observaba la escena. 'Un problema menos, pero será mejor que rescate a Harry antes de que Hagrid le ofrezca algo cocinado por él' Pensó Remus mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta sonriendo. 

Continuará...

* * *

Hasta aqui hemos llegado hoy, la proxima semana mas. 

Muy bien, ahora solo podeis 'escuchar' mi voz(¿que voz? si esto esta escrito... bah detalles) los parpados os pesan cuando cuente tres me dejareis una review...

1...

2...

3...

¿ha funcionado? XD


	16. 16

**No, no he abandonado esto de los fanfics ni nada de eso, lo que pasa es que por varias circunstancias personales y no tan personales no había podido seguir escribiendo hasta ahora. Tranquilos esto va lento pero seguro no voy a como ya he prometido en capítulos anteriores, no pienso abandonar este fic, lo acabaré cueste lo que cueste. **

**Ahora agradecimientos: A todos los que, a pesar de lo que se retrasan los capítulos, seguís este humilde fic.**

* * *

Harry estaba seguro que no se había sentido tan agotado en toda su vida. Se dejó caer pesadamente junto a un árbol intentando ignorar sus adoloridos músculos. Mientras contemplaba los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de sus ramas comenzó a reflexionar a cerca de los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas. 

Hacia ya un mes que Luna y él habían llegado a este extraño mundo, casi un mes desde que Remus, Hermione y Ron les habían ofrecido refugio en su campamento. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido Harry no había tenido trato con nadie del campamento aparte de los antes mencionados y Hagrid, el resto de gente todavía le miraban recelosos y se apartaban de él y sinceramente no podía culparles. Al fin y al cabo tener el aspecto del heredero del tirano mas odiado de medio mundo, al parecer tanto mágico como muggle, podía producir esos efectos en la gente. Lo cual le llevaba a otra incongruencia de este mundo ¿Heredero... De Voldemort? Siempre había tenido la impresión que el objetivo de Riddle era la inmortalidad, entonces ¿Por qué nombrar un heredero?

Voldemort... Harry aún no se podía creer lo que ese loco megalomaniaco le había hecho a este mundo. Al parecer había seguido los pasos de Grindelwald durante la segunda guerra mundial pero con una diferencia significativa. A Voldemort le daba igual mantener el secreto de la existencia de la magia ante los muggles. De hecho unos pocos días después de hacerse con el control del ministerio de magia (por medios aparentemente legales) lo reestructuró, poniendo a sus más leales seguidores en puestos prominentes. Tras esto organizó un ataque contra las principales autoridades muggles de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. En apenas dos días se hizo con el control de las islas. Al parecer ahora la población muggle solo cumple dos funciones, ganado para las diferentes criaturas que se habían aliado con Voldemort como Dementores, Vampiros o Licántropos y como escudos humanos ante el resto de naciones Muggles. Voldemort era mas consciente de las mejoras armamentísticas llevadas a cabo por los muggles que la mayoría de la sociedad mágica. Sabía que si algún país con capacidad nuclear consideraba que lo que estaba ocurriendo en Gran Bretaña era un peligro se lo pensarían dos veces antes de usar dichas armas contra él si a su alrededor había un montón de gente inocente.

Harry se levantó tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, lo último que necesitaba ahora era que su odio hacia Voldemort arruinase su concentración. Todavía le parecía increíble el hecho de que Albus Dumbledore muriese medio siglo atrás pudiese cambiar de tal manera el mundo. Recogió del suelo la espada de madera con la que había estado entrenando hasta ahora. En realidad dicha espada hasta hace poco había sido una simple rama que Harry transfiguró siguiendo las instrucciones de Remus. A pesar de ser de madera era tan pesada o mas como una de metal, cualidad que Remus había insistido especialmente que tuviera. Remus le estaba "entrenando" en el uso de la espada, entre otras cosas, como un modo de poner a prueba el control de Harry sobre su supuesta personalidad secundaria. Cuando Harry le contó a Remus su problema éste le explicó que conocía una posible solución. A principios de los años ochenta, después de la muerte de James, Sirius y la supuesta muerte de Pettigrew (no fue hasta años después que descubrió que seguía vivo) y antes de que Voldemort tomase el control del ministerio de manera oficial, Remus había abandonado el país y había recorrido varios asentamientos de magos en el extranjero. Entre estos asentamientos se encontraba un monasterio Zen en china. Los miembros de dicho monasterio que en alguna ocasión habían sido magos o tenían capacidad para serlo habían renunciado a la magia tal y como se conocía en occidente, pero en cambio aun eran capaces de acceder a sus poderes en una forma muy parecida a lo que los magos occidentales llaman 'magia accidental'. De hecho mientras Remus le estaba relatando las habilidades de dichos monjes Harry no pudo evitar recordar algunos incidentes ocurridos en su infancia, cuando Dudley y su banda le perseguían (Como saltar un muro que le doblaba en altura). Otras también le recordaban a Harry algunas de las cosas que se hacían en las exhibiciones de artes marciales que había visto alguna vez en televisión. Pero lo realmente importante tanto para Remus como para Harry era que dichos monjes tras conocer la condición de licántropo de Remus le acogieron y le enseñaron algunas de las técnicas de meditación que ellos mismos usaban. Gracias a ello consiguió 'domesticar' a su lobo interior, aun se transformaba durante las noches de luna llena pero al menos la bestia ya no era tan agresiva como antes. La única desventaja era que el animal ahora estaba mucho mas cerca de su mente consciente y sus propias emociones (especialmente la ira) podían ser un catalizador para la transformación tan efectivo como la luna llena. Durante la primera semana Harry practicó dicha técnica bajo la tutela de Remus pero a pesar de ser un instructor mucho mas efectivo que Snape, Harry seguía sin ser capaz de vaciar su mente.

Para sorpresa de Harry fue Luna quien le dio la clave de cómo lograrlo una noche mientras practicaba en la habitación que ambos compartían. Harry se encontraba sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras trataba de concentrarse tanto como podía en deshacerse de todo pensamiento cuando de repente oyó a Luna reírse a carcajadas, cuando abrió los ojos la encontró literalmente rodando por el suelo sin parar de reír, al parecer se había intentado agarrar a la tela que separaba su parte de la estancia de la de ella ya que ésta estaba en el suelo al lado de Luna. Finalmente tras un par de minutos la chica por fin consiguió recuperar la compostura.

"Lo. . . lo siento" Dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Harry por su parte se limitaba a mirarla con la suficiente intensidad como para abrir un agujero en la pared "Es que ponías una cara tan graciosa que parecía. . .parecía que. . ." Prosiguió limpiándose las lágrimas que aun le recorrían las mejillas y reprimiendo otro ataque de risa.

"Me alegra que alguien lo encuentre gracioso" Replicó Harry en un tono mas duro de lo que el pretendía.

"Creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda." Dijo Luna ignorando el comentario de Harry y poniéndose en pie.

"Me parece que eso es obvio, por mas que me esfuerzo no hay manera de vaciar mi mente." Añadió Harry mientras Luna volvía a su parte de la habitación.

"Ese es el problema, te esfuerzas demasiado" Respondió la chica mientras rebuscaba en una pila de cosas a los pies de su cama.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Harry. Ese último comentario había despertado su curiosidad.

"¿Confías en mi?" Preguntó por su parte Luna que al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba.

"Por supuesto" Respondió Harry.

"Entonces haz lo que te diga" Dijo mientras colocaba el objeto, que resultó ser una vela, sobre una caja al lado de la cama de Harry. "Esto es un pequeño truco que aprendí hace algunos años" Añadió mientras se colocaba de rodillas sobre la cama y a la espalda de Harry. Con un movimiento de su varita Luna fue apagando una a una las luces de la habitación tras lo cual, también con un movimiento de su varita, encendió la vela. "Mira a la llama, Harry" Le susurró al oído "Concéntrate tan solo en la llama y en mi voz" Por su parte Harry encontraba bastante difícil concentrarse ya que el cosquilleo que el aliento de Luna le producía cada vez que le susurraba en la oreja e provocaba a su vez un extraño hormigueo en el estomago, y por alguna razón también estaba seguro de que casi toda la sangre de su cuerpo se estaba concentrando en su cara dejándola tan roja como un tomate. Después de un par de minutos siguiendo las instrucciones de la chica finalmente Harry consiguió centrarse tan solo en la llama.

"Ahora cierra los ojos y visualiza la llama en tu mente" Harry así lo hizo "Deja que la llama consuma todos los pensamientos, todos los sentimientos, eres uno con la llama"

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado, poco a poco fue la mente de Harry fue vaciándose. Finalmente Harry notó una sensación extraña, como algo que no debería estar ahí, un sentimiento extraño que se negaba a desaparecer. Fue entonces cuando aquella presencia extraña se lanzó contra su consciencia haciéndole perder la concentración. Harry trató de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas ante el cúmulo de emociones que formaban aquella extraña presencia. Ira, frustración, desesperación y un montón de otras emociones negativas amenazaban con absorberle. Resistió con todas sus fuerzas lo que para él le pareció una eternidad, pero no podía estar seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado en realidad, hasta que oyó de nuevo la voz de Luna. Sonaba distante y extraña pero sin duda era la voz de Luna.

"Harry, recuerda. . . eres uno con la llama, deja que se consuma."

Fue entonces cuando Harry lo comprendió. Finalmente dejo de resistirse dejando que todos los sentimientos negativos pasasen a través de él disipándose en el vacío. De repente se encontró con que estaba sobre Luna. Sus manos aferraban con fuerza el cuello de la chica. Harry se apartó rápidamente sin darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca del borde de la cama hasta que se cayó al suelo.

"Que… ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Sabia que lo lograrías, Harry" Fue la enigmática respuesta que le dio la chica. Cuando Luna se incorporó Harry pudo ver las marcas que sus manos habían dejado en el cuello de Luna.

"Luna. . . Yo. . . ¿Te he. . .?"

"No te preocupes por eso, además técnicamente no has sido tú" Respondió tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Replicó Harry aceptando la ayuda. "Y tampoco has respondido a mi otra pregunta ¿Qué demonios ha pasado!" Volvió a preguntar en un tono más imperativo.

"Has vencido, Harry" respondió Luna mientras volvía a colocar la tela que separaba la estancia "si recuerdas lo que has aprendido esta noche no tendrás mas problemas, buenas noches" añadió con una sonrisa antes de volver a su parte de la habitación.

Harry todavía quería respuestas, pero sabía que no le iba a sacar nada a Luna. En vez de intentar interrogar a la chica -a la cual todavía se oía tararear una cancioncilla aparentemente al azar al otro lado de la tela- Harry se concentró en analizar lo ocurrido, pero viendo que no llegaba a ninguna conclusión lógica decidió volver a intentar el ejercicio que acababa de aprender de Luna.

En esta ocasión todo sucedió mucho más rápido y sabiendo lo que debía hacer no le fue difícil eliminar una vez mas esa presencia ajena que amenazaba con controlarle. Para su sorpresa descubrió que detrás de esa andanada de emociones negativas había algo más. Antes no se habia dado cuenta porque había perdido la concentración, pero ahora era capaz de recordar una serie de posturas, movimientos, golpes y contragolpes aplicables al combate con espada. Una vez mas la sorpresa le hizo perder la concentración y el conocimiento se escurrió de su mente como el agua se escurre en una cesta de mimbre. Volvió a concentrarse una vez mas y descubrió que no solo había conocimientos sobre esgrima, también sobre varios estilos de combate sin armas, estrategia y como no hechizos, la mayoría de ellos parecían tan oscuros que solo podrías encontrar en la sección restringida de Hogwarts… y algunos ni ahí. A pesar de todo no había ningún recuerdo de cuando ni como los había aprendido.

Durante la semana siguiente Harry descubrió que usar ese conocimiento conscientemente era mucho más difícil de lo que había creído ya que para ello debía mantener la concentración en el vacío de su mente. Mantenerlo sin más no era problema, lo difícil llegaba cuando tenia que hacerlo mientras luchaba con la espada o intentaba lanzar algún hechizo. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Remus e incluso Hagrid le ayudaban en lo que podían. Remus y Ron se encargaban de entrenar con el en el manejo de la espada y en combate sin armas. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos tenía demasiada experiencia en la esgrima hacían lo que podían, esta era una habilidad que le interesaba especialmente a Harry ya que la espada de Gryffindor era un arma formidable dadas las propiedades del material del que estaba hecha.

En cuanto al combate cuerpo a cuerpo estaba en clara desventaja a pesar de los conocimientos adquiridos. Ron tenía a su favor tanto su complexión física - que le daba ventaja tanto en fuerza como en el alcance de sus ataques - como, al parecer, experiencia. Harry sabía que la vida de este Ron no había sido fácil, pero aun no sabia hasta que punto. Por su parte Remus al parecer aprendió algo más que una técnica de meditación en sus viajes. Su estilo de lucha estaba un poco oxidado, pero aun así era un oponente formidable. Por más que lo intentó Harry no pudo reconocer el estilo que su antiguo profesor usaba. Tenía la fluidez de movimientos de las artes marciales, pero a su vez había algo feroz en ellos, además al parecer su condición de licántropo le daba algo más de fuerza y agilidad que un humano normal.

Para su sorpresa Hermione y Luna se unieron a ellos en un par de ocasiones. La primera vez Luna se limitó a mirar mientras el resto se colocaban por parejas.

"No, no quiero, no es justo" se quejaba Ron, mientras se enfrentaba al rival que le había tocado.

"Ron, deja de quejarte. Cualquiera diría que te da miedo enfrentarte a una chica." Respondió Hermione que ya estaba en posición, lista para empezar el combate.

"Es que no me voy a enfrentar a una chica, me voy a enfrentar a ti, Hermione"

"¿Y que se supone que quieres decir con eso?" Por el tono de voz y la mirada de Hermione era obvio que Ron estaba en problemas. Incluso Remus y Harry interrumpieron su combate para ver el espectáculo.

"Ehhhh… esto… ¿Te quiero?" Respondió Ron tratando de arreglar la situación.

"Tarde, Ronald… y mas te vale que pelees en serio o voy a hacer que te arrepientas"

Después de esto lo único que pudo hacer Ron fue tragar saliva y comenzar el combate. El primer ataque de Ron fue una patada dirigida al abdomen de la chica, patada que Hermione esquivó fácilmente dando un paso a un lado tras lo cual adelantó un pie y cargó contra Ron golpeándole con el hombro. En condiciones normales un golpe como ese no hubiese sido problema para él, pero aun no había recuperado el equilibrio después de la patada. Por suerte para él no llegó a caerse al suelo pero sí tuvo que dar un par de pasos atrás antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Momento que Hermione aprovechó para atacar. Lanzó un golpe dirigido al cuello del chico, en vez de formar un puño, Hermione tenía medio flexionados los dedos índice y corazón. Ron lo esquivó por poco, sabía que si hubiese sido alcanzado hubiese quedado incapacitado el tiempo suficiente como para estar a merced de su oponente. Hermione estaba demasiado cerca como para volver a utilizar una patada, así que lanzó un puñetazo. En un rápido movimiento Hermione esquivó e interceptó el golpe agarrando por la muñeca a Ron desviando la trayectoria del puño hacia abajo. Momentos después y sin saber muy bien como Ron se encontró en el aire antes de caer boca arriba a espaldas de Hermione. Antes que él pudiera reaccionar la chica ya se había dado la vuelta y había lanzado un golpe que se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la cabeza de Ron.

"Por lo menos puedes decir que no ha sido una chica la que te ha pateado el trasero, que solo era yo" Dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba.

Si hubiese sido posible la mandíbula de Harry ahora estaría en el suelo. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Hermione, el ratón de biblioteca, fuese capaz de luchar de esa manera.

"Recuérdame que no la haga enfadar" Dijo Harry sin darse cuenta. Mientras, Remus se limitaba a mirar a Ron con una expresión de '¿cuando aprenderá?'. Luna, que por la expresión de su cara al parecer había encontrado el espectáculo de lo mas entretenido simplemente se levantó saludó a Harry con la mano y se fue detrás de Hermione.

La segunda vez Luna también participó en el entrenamiento, al parecer había recibido algunas lecciones de Hermione.

Por su parte Hermione y Ron le ayudaban a asimilar los conocimientos de estrategia. Era la parte más fácil ya que no requería ninguna acción física que pudiera desconcentrarle. La única parte relativamente frustrante eran las veces que se enfrentaba a Ron en partidas de ajedrez mágico. Partidas que por supuesto siempre perdía contra Ron, pero al menos ahora a éste le costaba un poco mas ganar.

Luna de vez en cuando le hacia compañía mientras meditaba.

A la tercera semana se unió a la rutina una serie de ejercicios para mejorar su forma física, no es que estuviera en baja forma, pero el ejercicio al que estaba acostumbrado en el quidditch no tenia nada que ver con la resistencia que era necesaria para pelear.

Lo cual lo llevaba de vuelta a su situación actual, a pesar de las protestas de sus adoloridos músculos Harry se puso en posición con su espada y comenzó a pasar de una postura a otra lentamente. De momento se limitaba a las formas básicas, ya que de tanto repetirlas ya era capaz de recordarlas sin tener que recurrir a la meditación o 'abrazar el vacío' como le había dado a Luna por llamar a esa técnica concreta.

Poco a poco fue acelerando el ritmo hasta que finalmente acabó luchando contra un grupo de enemigos imaginarios como ocurría cada vez que no tenía a nadie con quien entrenar. Ahora mismo Remus estaba fuera intentando mandar un mensaje a uno de sus contactos en Londres y Ron estaba bastante ocupado reconciliándose con Hermione después de su última discusión.

Harry finalizó su ejercicio golpeando un árbol cercano, de haber sido una persona el golpe seguramente le hubiese decapitado.

"No creo que sea una pelea justa, el árbol no puede defenderse" Oyó Harry a su espalda.

"Luna ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Harry sorprendido, ya que normalmente por las mañanas mientras él practicaba esgrima ella se dedicaba a… bueno en realidad Harry no tenia la menor idea de lo que hacia la chica por la mañana.

Luna simplemente mostró una cesta que llevaba en la mano. "Hace un rato que ha pasado la hora de comer y al ver que no venias supuse que te habías olvidado"

Como si tuviese consciencia propia el estomago de Harry eligió ese momento para rugir. "Gracias, Luna" dijo éste ruborizándose.

Luna se sentó junto a un árbol cercano e indicó a Harry con señas que se sentase a su lado. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que Luna tenia su varita detrás de la oreja como es habitual en ella, pero en la otra oreja llevaba algo que Harry juraría que era un lápiz. Decidió no preguntar por si acaso y se sentó a su lado.

Luna sacó un poco de comida de la cesta y durante un rato simplemente disfrutaron de la comida en silencio. Incluso después de terminar de comer siguieron en silencio. Harry al principio encontraba incómodos los momentos en los que Luna simplemente se abstraía del mundo, pero después de tres semanas conviviendo con ella había llegado a acostumbrarse e incluso a apreciarlos. Encontraba relajante el hecho de no tener que pensar en una conversación que mantener. Harry cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el tronco del árbol.

Al cabo de un rato un sonido le llamó la atención. Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia Luna para encontrarla escribiendo en un cuaderno.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"había pensado que podría escribir un articulo para el Quibbler acerca de nuestro viaje interdimensional" dijo sonriendo "Sería la primera vez que consiguiésemos una historia de este tipo contada de primera mano en vez de oírla por terceras personas"

"¿Y ya has escrito todo eso?" preguntó Harry refiriéndose al hecho de que Luna estaba escribiendo por la mitad del cuaderno.

"No, he estado escribiendo mas cosas que me han parecido interesantes."

Respondió Luna "Tengo aproximadamente para otros tres artículos mas o menos"

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó Harry señalando al cuaderno. Tenía curiosidad por saber que tipo de cosas le podían haber llamado la atención. Cuanto mas cosas descubría de ella mas preguntas surgían.

Luna asintió y le tendió el cuaderno. Harry lo ojeó un poco por encima, uno de los temas era acerca de una criatura de la cual Harry no reconoció el nombre -ni siquiera tenia idea de cómo se pronunciaba- pero que, para su sorpresa, Hagrid si que conocía ya que el articulo incluía una entrevista con el semigigante. Otro era una entrevista en exclusiva con el sombrero seleccionador. Harry le devolvió el cuaderno.

"Cuando volvamos lo publicaré, todavía tengo que darles unos retoques pero supongo que tengo tiempo" Dijo Luna volviendo su atención hacia el cuaderno en su regazo.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura, Luna?" Preguntó Harry. Él mismo casi se había resignado a que no iban a poder volver a su mundo, de hecho esa era parte de la razón por la cual se había dedicado a su entrenamiento con tanto empeño. Sabía perfectamente que este mundo era mucho mas peligroso que el suyo y que iba a necesitar todas las ventajas que pudiese conseguir.

"¿Y por que no iba a estarlo? No se me da tan mal escribir y además mi padre es el editor"

"No, quiero decir…"

"Sé lo que quieres decir Harry." Le interrumpió Luna. Cuando se volvió para mirarle tenia una expresión seria en la cara. "¿Y como estas tan seguro de que no encontraremos un camino de vuelta?"

"Luna, ya hemos discutido esto, llegamos aquí por accidente. Es muy improbable que se vuelvan a dar las circunstancias…"

"Improbable, no imposible. Además por lo que sabemos puede haber mas maneras de viajar entre mundos" respondió ella.

"Y como las vamos a encontrar, si puede saberse."

"Buscando"

"Luna, eso podría llevarnos años. No tenemos ni idea de por donde empezar a buscar."

"Bueno, por lo menos estaremos entretenidos."

"No se, como puedes ser tan optimista."

"Y yo no se como te lo puedes tomar todo tan en serio, si sigues así vas a atraer a un enjambre de Strillos"

"Se que no debería, pero lo haré" Dijo Harry con un suspiro de resignación "¿Qué son Strillos?"

"Oh, unas criaturas microscópicas que se instalan en el estomago de la gente que esta muy estresada y acaban por hacer un agujero"

"A mi eso me suena mas bien a una úlcera de estomago."

"No, te aseguro…" Luna se interrumpió de golpe con la vista perdida en el bosque que se encontraba a la espalda de Harry. Éste no le hubiese dado mayor importancia de no ser por que vio que Luna estaba tensa.

"¿Luna?" En vez de responder se puso en pié de un salto.

"Tenemos que avisar a Hagrid, hay que evacuar el campamento."

"¿Luna, que pasa?"

"Algo se acerca… algo muy grande."

* * *

**Ta ta chan... cliffhanger... jeje... esto¿por que me mirais asi? eh... no, no quereis hacer eso, si me matais no podré continuar el fic... esquiva un crucio vale vale capto la indirecta, el siguiente capitulo tardará menos.**

**Ufff por poco, ahora ¿que tal una review? porfiiii :P**


End file.
